Broken Pieces
by SunnySidesOfTomorrow
Summary: Just when Beta thought she had finally found her family and the war was near to ending. Fate decides to through a wrench in the works. The squeal to Missing Pieces. Read on to find out what happens next... Pairings SunstreakerXOC,
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys, I'm back with the squeal. If you haven't read Missing Pieces, you might want to read that one first before continuing any further.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, But I do own Allie/Beta**

**First thing before I start of this Chapter, I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to JESS who is 19 today (15th March). I hope you have a brilliant birthday, and I hope you like your surprise that your friend planned and I agreed to go ahead with. So Jess this chapter is my birthday gift to you, I hope you like it!**

**Happy Birthday Jessica ! XD :D :) :P**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

::Bond Talk::

Chapter 1

It's been almost two years now since the Autobots first arrived here on Earth. NEST has grown, and so has the human Autobot relations.

We have been working together, tracking down any rouge Deceptions' that are still here on Earth. The bound I once had with the Autobots is slowly building back.

I've grown closer to Will, Epps and Graham, they are close friends that I wouldn't trade them for anything. They all treat me as a younger sister, always being over protective when I am around any of the soldiers or, Sunny even though he is my guardian.

This usually leads to sibling like 'disagreements' where I find myself outnumbered, but that never stops me voicing my opinion loudly.

Being apart does have its disadvantages it is full of men not that I am complaining. Living with some good looking soldiers who wouldn't be happy, but the testosterone just gets too much.

I was sat on a secluded part of the beach, watching Gunner run around playing in the sand. He loved being out here being able to run about and play.

I got to my feet and began to walk over to him, he turned at and looked in my direction. He began giggling wildly, a laughed at him unaware of what was about to happen.

As I began to walk closer to him, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder. Whoever's shoulder I was currently on started to walk.

I looked up to see Sides standing with a huge grin on his face and a giggling Gunner on his shoulders.

That's when it clicked, Sunstreaker.

The sound of the ocean grew louder with every step he took. He better not be doing what I think he is going to do.

I looked down to see him wading into the ocean, going further out till be was about knee deep.

"Sunstreaker you better not" I growled.

He laughed shifting me into his arms bridal style. "And why would I do that"

"I mean it" I looked back at the beach to see a small crowd of soldiers were watching to see what would happen. Also the femmes, Jazz, Hide, Will, Epps, Graham, the minor twins and Dad were stood by watching.

"Hey guys some help over here" I called out. They shook their heads laughing. I raised my arm so they could see, me giving them the one fingered salute.

"Now that's not very nice, what shall I do to treat you a lesson" Sunny growled in my ear. Shifting me in his arms moving me away from his body, so I was held above the water.

"Don't fuckin' think about it" I snarled, "I mean it".

"Sorry what was that?" He let me go, I hit the water with a splash. Immediately submerging under the water.

I came back up to the surface, spluttering water from my mouth. The first thing that hit my ears was the laughter from everyone watching.

"I'm gunna kill you" I stated normally, looking up at him.

"Sure, I look forward to it" he laughed hold out his hand to help me up.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, I yanked his arm dragging him down into the water with me.

Sunny landed face first in the water, I stood up and took off running back to shore. Just as I made it onto the beach Sunny was sitting up in the water.

"Hey Sunny you look a little wet" I shouted to him. He just glared before standing up and making his way towards the beach, quickly.

I saw the look on his face as he reached the beach, and set of running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here" he yelled.

"No, why should I" I yelled back.

I ran into the human hanger, starling a few soldiers as I passed. Seeing the rec room not far away, I ran towards it hoping to shake Sunny off my tail.

As I entered the rec room I moved to hide behind the door. Sunny ran in running over to the other side if the room looking for where I was hidden.

Slipping out of the door, I ran off towards my quarters.

"Beta get back here" I heard Sunny catching up as I just reached my door. Quickly unlocking my door I rushed inside slamming the door shut and hiding in the bathroom shutting the door.

I heard him come in and walk around looking. "Come on Beta you know you can't hide forever" I heard him say from the other side of the door.

"Sure can try" I grumbled to myself. There was a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there, come out" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Make me" I shouted through the door.

I heard the handle move above my head, and felt Sunny pushing against the door. Using my back I pushed back against the door.

But Sunny pushed harder, moving out of the just as the door flew open. Sunny fell through landing on the floor. I darted out of the bathroom, and was tackled on by Sunny.

He pressed me up against the wall, effectively trapping me. "Now, what shall I do with you" he thought out loud. I could feel his breath tickling my ear and cheek.

"What to choose?" he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

He moved his head, so he was resting his forehead on mine. His lips hovered centimetres from my own.

"Hey were you to go…." Sides burst into the room looking straight at us. We jumped away from each other startled by Sides entrance.

He had a silly smirk plastered on his face. "Oh did I interrupt something" he asked innocently.

"SIDESWIPE" We yelled at the same time.

"What I didn't do anything, but you two on the other hand" he pointed back and forth between Sunny and myself. "I wonder what was happening in here"

"Nothing"

"None of your business" we said at the same time.

"Is that so" his smirk growing.

"What do you want Sides?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Lennox wants to see you, main hanger now" He told me.

"Right lets go" I ushered the twins out of my quarters and headed to where Will was waiting in the main hanger,

The twins followed, ever since they landed we had grown closer, Sides and I were good friends and Sunny and I, well that's complicated.

He is my guardian but he acts like he want more, and I don't know if I can give him what he truly wants.

"Allie, there you are" Will greeted as we walked into the hanger.

"What's up Will?" I asked.

"There's been a decepticon sighting in Georgia, near the border of Russia and your coming with" He informed me.

"Ok, who's going?" I asked.

"You, Chromia, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Prime, Epps, Graham and myself" I said. "Get ready we will be leaving in 30 minutes" he ordered.

I rushed off to get everything ready. Once I was done I walk out to the air strip were they were beginning to board the C-17.

I spotted Arcee and Moonracer with Gunner and made my way over to them.

"Hey baby" I smiled at him taking him from Arcee.

"Mamma, were you going?" he asked tugging at my backpack strap.

"Mamma's got to go away again for a little while" I told him stroking his soft hair.

He looked up at me tears pricking his eyes "Mamma no leave again, Mamma can't go"

He held onto me tighter crying into my shoulder. "I have to baby, Aunty Cee and Aunty Moonie will look after you while I'm gone, doesn't that sound fun"

He shook his head which made me chuckle. "Now Gunner, I know you like spending time with Aunty Cee and Aunty Moonie"

I passed him back over to Arcee, it took a little persuasion to get him to release his tight grip on me.

"I'll be back soon Gunner, don't you worry" I kissed his head and face all over causing him to giggle.

I walked up the ramp of the C-17, finding the others waiting for me. I took my seat buckling myself in waiting for us to go.

Once we were in the air, the others got out of their seats and stretched their legs. I stayed seated keeping myself to my thoughts.

I had a unsettling feeling I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad, I thought back to my goodbye with Gunner, why did I get the feeling I had lied to him.

"A penny for your thoughts" someone asked drawing me from my thoughts. I looked to the side to see Dad sitting beside me.

"Is never gets easier does it, saying goodbye to your child and going into a situation where you may never return back to them" I said solemnly.

"It isn't the easiest things to do but when you are in a war it is what you have to do, one day Gunner will understand but for now he is much too young" Dad told me wrapping his arm around my shoulder bringing me into a hug.

"I guess your right" I signed.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something else bothering you, Beta" he looked at me concerned.

"Just a feeling I can't seem to shake, like something is going to happen. Something soon and it isn't going to be in our favour. I told him.

"Let's hope you are wrong" he rumbled.

We arrived in Georgia some hours later, stopping in a little hotel not far from the sighting.

The next we received word of some rouge decepticons, we headed out to the location. They must off know we were coming, this was there plan after all.

As soon as they spotted us they attacked, there was six of them and four of our bots'. I jumped out of Sunstreaker allowing him to transform, running over to where the soldiers were.

I grabbed my gun and began firing at the nearest con'. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted one of the con' sneaking up behind Sunny.

Running over toward him, I began firing at the weak spots on the con'

"Sunny look out" I screamed, he whirled round slashing the cons' chest plates before stabbing him through the spark, offlining him.

"Its Starscream" I heard Will yell somewhere behind me.

"You okay Sunny" I asked quickly, he sent me a nod before turning back to the fight.

I heard a shot fire behind me, seeing debris flying by. I took this as my time to move.

More shots were being directed towards me.

As I ran I heard someone following me, and they were gaining quick. I was roughly snatched up and lifted up of the ground.

"Hey. What are you doing" I snapped turning around looking at who was manhandling me.

It was Starscream. Fuck.

"Now, Now who do we have here" Primus his voice is annoying.

"Put me down, Starscream" I demanded.

"You're a feisty one aren't you" he stated moving me around getting a better look at me.

"You have no idea." I smirked, grabbing my gun shooting rounds in his optics.

He screeched, tightening his hold on me painfully. Causing me to lose my grip on the gun. I watched as it fell to the ground.

"Listen here human, play nice or you WILL get hurt" he threatened.

"Guys a little help" I yelled to anyone listening.

The bots' turned to look where I had yelled from, seeing me in Starcream's grip. "Beta" they yelled.

"Starscream let her go" Dad commanded.

"Hmmn it seems like you are special to the Autoscums" he said.

"What's it to you" I sneered.

"Now why would I do that Prime, this human is coming with me" He laughed before transforming around me.

I landed hard into the seat, the seatbelts strapping me tightly keeping in place. He shot off to where ever he was taking me, in the background I could hear the angry shouts of the Autobots.

"Let me go, slagger" I yelled kicking everything I could.

"Enough" He screeched loudly, when I didn't listen he tightened the straps more. Before letting a gas seep into the cockpit.

I began to feel heavy, everything was a blur and my eyelids felt heavy. I passed out.

Optimus's POV:

"Guys a little help" I tossed the offline con' to the side, whirling round to find the source of the yell.

I felt my circuits freeze when I so Beta in Starscream's servo.

"Let her go, Starscream" I commanded.

"Hmmn it seems like you are special to the Autoscums" he smirked.

"What's it to you" Beta sneered.

"Now why would I do that Prime, this human is coming with me" He laughed before transforming trapping Beta inside his cockpit.

"NO!" I roared as Starscream took off into the skies with Beta. I punched the nearest tree shooting bits of bark in all directions.

"Prime we have to get her back" Sunstreaker demanded. Turning back round to look at him, there was angry, fear in his optics. But there was also something else.

"We will get Beta back, we cannot and will not lose her again" I told them all "I will not lose her again"

"What are we going to do Prime?" Will asked.

Looking down at our human friends "For now we return back to base, and then we will work in tracking down the decepticons and bring back Beta to where she belongs. With us."

"All right men, back to base" Will ordered.

My Autobots transformed and followed the human soldiers. I looked back to where Starscream had took off into the skies.

"We will find you Beta, and we will bring you back to us" I promised.

Beta's POV

I woke up sometime later, my back and neck were stiff. Stretching my back to pop out any kinks cracking as it did.

"What was that noise" Starscream demanded.

Oh so it wasn't a weird dream, damn. "Oh it's you" I said bored, looking out of the window into the night sky.

"You humans are strange creatures" he sneered in disgust.

"Go frag yourself Starscream, you didn't have to stay on Earth. You have had the choice to leave but here you stay" I was getting frustrated.

He shut right up, with Megatron gone the decepticons had no reason to stay. We stayed in silence for the rest of the journey.

Arriving sometime later at the decepticons makeshift 'base'. "Take this insect to the brig" he order dropping me into a decepticons servo roughly.

"Yes Lord Starscream" he bowed, turning and taking me to the brig.

"Lord Starscream haha that's a new one" I laughed.

"It will be wise for you fleshling to do and say whatever Lord Starscream asks" he growled.

"I don't take orders from you or any other deceptiscum" I replied smugly.

We arrived at the brig moments later, he punched in the code and the bars slide open with a hiss.

He threw me down onto the floor inside the cell. "Dammit fragger, don't break the merchandise" I grumbled from where I landed.

I let my head fall back with a thud on the floor. How do I always get myself stuck in these situations? I swear someone out there is just messing with me for the heck of it.

"URGH, you Fraggers, you fuckin' bastards of pit spawned glitches" I yelled to know one in particular "Stupid slaggin' decepticons why couldn't you have just left, why do you have to make things so complicated"

"Hey you ok there, you landed pretty hard" someone asked from the other side of the cell.

I shot up looking across the cell "Who's there" I demanded.

"Woah there don't get all hostile, the names Kate and you are?" A girl about 5"2 maybe 5"3 with shoulder length black hair, green eyes and milky white pale skin stepped out from the shadows.

"Alessandra-Beta, but you can call me Beta" I stood and made my way over to her.

"Are you ok, you hit the ground pretty hard?" Kate asked, concern lacing in her voice.

"I'm fine, I've had worse trust me" I shrugged it off. I scanned my eyes over Kate searching for any visible injuries.

Grabbing her by the shoulder I looked more closely for anything possible harm. "Are you ok, did the decepticons hurt you" I fired questions at her, acting like a mother hen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine stop it, cut it out" she slapped my hands away, taking a step back.

"How do you know the decepticons, and why do they complicate things?" Kate asked.

"It's a long complicate story, why do the cons' have you?" I change the subject.

"I'll share with you if you share with me"

"Ok deal"

"I was in Mission City, the day off the supposed terrorist attack on a school trip. I saw the giant robots fighting. I remember a teenager boy and girl running with a cube thing towards a big mean looking robot that was lead across the ground. Once the area was cleared I found a shard of metal on the ground. I picked it up and it shocked me, the shard of metal sunk and disappeared into my skin. I went home life went back to normal, then nearly two years later bam I've been kidnapped and left here with these sons of bitches" Kate finished explaining "Crazy Right"

"Actually compared to mine, it's not that crazy" I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What you mean?" Kate looked at me confused.

"I'm going to shorten it down, I was born into a family feud to put it simply, I was taken from my family at a young age and taken far from my home. I managed to get away from my kidnappers were I lived on my own before being adopted" I began.

"Two years ago my adoptive brother and I bought a car, which turned out to be an alien robot. It turns out my adoptive brother Sam, his grandfather while on an expedition to the Arctic Circle discovered Megatron leader of the Deceptiscums. He accidently activated his navigation system which left an imprint on his glasses with the co-ordinates to where the all spark was."

I stopped for a moment to make sure she was getting it all, she nodded for me to continue.

"So a few days later our car, Bumblebee saved us from a con' who was after the glass. Later that day more Autobots arrived, and we met them they informed us on what they were after and the consequences of if Sam didn't hand over the glasses. So we went back for the glasses just as we were about to hand them over the stupid ass government turned up and threw us into the back of their SUVs , the Autobots found us, the government met the Autobots. A few things went down, Bumblebee was capture, and we were taken hostage by the government."

Kate nodded taking in everything I was telling her.

"The government base was hoover dam, we met with John Keller, the survivors of the base attack in Qatar and two techies Maggie and Glenn. It turned out they had Megatron frozen in one hanger and the All Spark in the next hanger. Things happened they used the All Spark to create a sparkling a baby with a phone who I adopted. We found Bumblebee, we got the All Spark took it to Mission City had a battle where Megatron was offlined by Sam and myself pushing the cube into his spark. The All spark merge itself with me. We won the battle, a treaty was formed with the Autobots, NEST was created I became a soldier and reunited with my family. Fought the cons' I'm guessing by now is yesterday. Got captured came here and met you" I finished.

"Wow I didn't think there was so much in the shortened version" I chuckled.

"So you met the robots when they first came here and now you work with them" Kate asked wrapping her head around the whole thing.

"Yeah that sorta somes it up" I smiled. "It's getting late we should get some sleep"

"Yeah, I agree" Kate yawned.

There was four double mattresses with bundles of blankets on, I took the one next to Kate falling asleep almost instantly.

Sunstreaker's POV:

How could I have been so stupid, I'm Beta's guardian and I allowed for her to get captured by the decepticons.

How did I let this happen, I shouldn't have turned my back on her, I should off made sure she got out of the firing zone.

Fraggit, when I get my servos on Starscream I will rip him to pieces.

::You okay Sunny? I can feel your anger coming through the bond:: Sides sent concern through the bond.

::No:: 

::What happened, who got hurt:: He asked worried.

::No one is hurt, not yet:: I sent back.

::What do you mean, not yet. Sunny what happened out there?" I could feel him getting frustrated.

::They took her, they took Beta:: I shouted. ::Those fraggin glitches took Beta::

::We will get her back Sunny, we will do everything to get her back:: Sides told me determined.

We landed back at base a few hours later, I rolled down of the ramp first. I noticed Gunner waiting outside the hanger, he spotted me running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Sunny, Sunny" he squeal. I pulled to a stop activating my holoform and climbing out.

He ran and tackled my legs into a hug. Crouching down I gathered him in my arms and picking him up.

"Sunny where Mamma?" he asked me. I looked down at him, his eyes full of curiosity and innocence. Since arriving on Earth I've grown close to the half pint, spending lots of time with him and Beta.

How was I going to tell him?

"Sunny" he shouted bringing the attention back to him, hitting me on the chest.

"Hey, hey no need to beat me" I told him, he has a temper just like his mother.

"Come on, half pint lets go find your Grandpa" I began walking over to Prime, he would be the better one the break the news to Gunner.

I could tell Gunner was becoming more and more frustrated. He was fidgeting trying to look around for any sign of Beta.

"Where Mamma, I want my Mamma" Gunner cried, Prime turned round seeing me coming towards him with Gunner.

"Gunner" he lifted his head from the crook of my neck to look at Prime.

"Gwampa where Mamma, why you no tell me" he choked on his tears.

"Gunner, something happened to your Mamma, something bad" Prime began.

"Some bad bots' took your Mamma, but we will get her back I promise you Gunner" Prime promised him.

"You promise Gwampa" he asked.

"Yes sparkling, I promise" Prime smiled.

"Sunny, you promise to" he looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah I promise half pint" I ruffled his hair sending him into a fit of giggles.

"Can I stay with Sunny, till Mamma come back?" His question shocked me, he wanted to stay with me and not Prime.

"If that is ok with Sunstreaker, then sparkling it is ok with me" Prime said looking at me waiting for a answer.

I looked down at Gunner who was looking up at me with pleading optics.

"If that's what you want half pint, then you can stay with me" Gunner hugged me as tight as he could squealing.

I laughed at his reaction returning his hug.

Beta's POV:

It's been a few days since I was so kindly thrown into this homely brig. Despite being subjected to countless hours of scanning Kate and I stared to become friends.

In some ways we were similar, we both enjoyed tormenting the cons' with are constantly voicing our displeasure of the cons' ever so gracious hospitality.

So here we are relaxing on our makeshifts beds, we had just returned from one of our many check-ups. With a weird spider looking decepticon with a German accent.

"Urgh ssoo tired, why so many scans" Kate whined.

"There looking for the All Spark in you" a voice came from the cell across from us.

Looking out through the bars, into the cell opposite there was a bot sat leaning his back against the wall.

"Show yourself, who are you" I demanded.

The bot came into the light showing himself. "Barricade" I gasped.

"What's it to you human" he grumbled.

"So tell me how did the decepticons most feared scout, become beaten and thrown in the brig" I wondered out loud.

"I've been wanting this war to end, and have been planning on leaving the decepticons. After you and ladiesman217 offlined Megatron, I so the chance so I took it and became neutral. Starscream didn't like it and track me down locking me in here, then you two showed up"

"Come on you know you like me really" Kate yelled from where she was laying.

"Yes I like you as much as a glitch mice eating at my circuits"

"I'm going to take that as a complement" she stated.

The door to the brig entrance opened and the same decepticon that brought me in walked in. He stopped in front of our cell, opening our cell door.

"You can tell Starscream he can go frag himself if he wants to run more test on us" I yelled to him.

"You're not wanted yet human" he sneered before throwing something into the cell, turning and walking off.

"Watch it bastard" a girl said from the floor.

"You ok there" I asked helping the girl to her feet.

The girl was about 5"5 hourglass figure with shoulder length light brown hair, she had light blue eyes with gold around her pupils. Both her nostrils and spectrum were pierced. She looked about nineteen.

"I'm fine thanks." She replied.

"I'm Beta, and that lazy shit over there, who can't be assed to move is Kate" I smiled.

"Fuck you Beta" she yelled flipping me off.

"Jessica, but you can call me Jess" she laughed.

"Well then Jess, welcome to the decepticon brig, the hosts are bastards but you get use to them" I chuckled.

"What out for the medic he's a creepy perv" Kate added.

We spent the remainder of the day informing Jess of how we ended up stuck here. It turns out she was in Mission city a couple months after the whole battle and found a shard of the all spark. Who knew right?

"Urgh I can't stand it been in here, I have no phone no laptop no book NOTHING, we need to get out of here" Kate declared dramatically.

"How are we suppose to escape from giant fricken alien robots" Jess asked.

"Leave that to me, we are getting out of here" I told them.

"How are you a little human going to get yourself and us out, I bet they have cameras watching our every move" Jess demanded.

"There are no cameras, and I've done this thing before trust me when I say I can get you out." Holding out my hand to her "Trust me and I will get you out of here and into the safety of the Autobots, are you with me or not your call"

Jess looked at me then to my hand, before grabbing my hand "For some reason something is telling me to trust you so, I'm in" Jess smiled.

"Good, Kate your call do you want to stay or come with us?" I asked her.

"Beta, you didn't even need to ask that question, you know what my answer is" she said the tone of her voice was deadly serious.

Right one last thing, I walked over to the bars that kept us trapped inside, and looked over to Barricade.

"Barricade you are a neutral are you not" I asked him.

"Yes" he scoffed.

"Then help us escape and come with us to the Autobots" I demanded.

"Why would I want to go to the Autobots, they will kill me on sight" he grumbled.

"They would dare, if I told them not to" I told him.

"Really and why would the Autobots listen to you" he laughed.

"Let's just say I am on very good terms with Optimus, and he would want to do anything to upset or anger me in anyway" I smirked.

He stayed quiet thinking it over before answering "I will come with you"

"Good, do you know the location of the base" I asked him

"Where in Germany, not far from Berlin"

"WHAT!" Kate and Jess shouted.

"Right, now we know where we are that's a start" I reached into my one of my pockets digging around till I found what I was after.

I drew my phone from my pocket, unlocking it to see I still had enough battery left.

"Barricade can you link your comm link to my phone, so we can bypass any signal blocks the cons' may have put in place"

After a few moments of waiting, my phone beep finishing the connection. I dialled the number to contact base putting it on speaker.

The answered. Yes.

"Who is this and how did you contact us" Dad's voice flooded through the speaker.

"I'm not sure it was either magic or I'm just that good seeing as I am the twin with the brains" I smirked.

"BETA" multiple voices shouted.

"Yes that's my name, no need to where it out" I smiled

"Back to all seriousness I'm in the decepticon brig with three others we are planning our escape and we need your help. The base is in Germany not far from Berlin I am sending you the co-ordinates of where to pick us up." I got down to business.

"Your co-ordinated have come through, we will leave immediately" Dad told us.

"Good, we will be getting out of here pretty soon. So by the time you land in Berlin we will be on our way, gotta go before we get found out" I said before cutting the call off.

"So what do we do now?" Jess asked looking at me.

"Now we wait"

These past few days that I have been here, I have been watching closely to the routine. There was a time were all the decepticons were in there quarters, they stayed there for about an hour. That would give us enough time to get out and get far enough way before they realised we have left.

Walking over to the bars I could see there was a gap between the wall and the bar. A gap big enough for a human to squeeze through.

"Kate Jess over here" I yelled to them.

"What is it?" Kate asked looking towards where I was looking.

"There is a gap between the bar and wall, it is big enough for us to pass through" I told them pointing at the gap.

I pressed my back firmly against the wall, slowly sliding through. I could feel the heat radiating of the energon bars. I kept going till I was out.

"Keep your backs against the wall and slowly side step your way across, don't touch the bars they will burn you" I ordered.

While they were making their way out of our cell, I walked over to Barricade's cell I saw there was grooves going up the wall to where the key pad was.

I began to climb up, once I reached the top looking carefully at the keypad. I looked for any wearing to see what number would make up the code.

Once I found them, I stomped on the keys punching in a code that would hopefully release Barricade. It took a few attempts before the bars hissed away free Barricade.

Barricade picked up Jess and Kate, and then held out his servo for me to climb on.

We crept through the halls making sure not to make a sound, and notifying any of the decepticons.

As we made our way through the halls, there was a noise up ahead, someone was making their way towards us. Barricade looked around for somewhere to hide, he spotted an empty room quickly hiding in there.

"Now with Megatron, I have taken my rightful place as leader of the decepticons. I will destroy the Autobots where Megatron couldn't. I will succeed where he failed so many times" Starscream gloated to himself.

He walked straight by us, completely missing us. Once he was gone we made our way to the exit of the base.

We were hit with the summer heat as we exited the base. Barricade put us down so he could transform down into his Alt mode. A Saleen Mustang with black and white paint job.

He opened his door for us to climb in, taking off at high speed once with were seated.

We arrived at the meeting point before the Autobots arrived, I sat in the passenger seat, with Jess sat on the grass by my feet and Kate sat on Barricade's hood.

"Will you get off of me Human" Barricade growled at Kate.

"My names not human it's Kate, say it with me K-A-T-E" she pronounced her name like she would when speaking with a child. "K-A-T-E"

Not long after we arrived I heard the familiar roar of a semi engine. Looking to where the sound had come from I so Dad and the Autobots pulling to a stop before transforming. There was the femmes, Ironhide and Jazz.

We walked over to them giving Barricade some space to transform. As he did the Autobots aimed their guns at him.

"Beta why are you with this deceptiscum" Ironhide yelled pointing both canons at Barricade.

"ENOUGH" I yelled "Put your guns away NOW, Barricade help us escape he is no longer a decepticon, he is a neutral. So put your weapons down." I ordered.

"How do we know he is not lying" Chromia asked.

"He was in the brig, for leaving the decepticons after Mission city and becoming neutral. Starscream hunted him down beating and torturing him before locking him in the brig" I explained.

"He is coming with us, no ifs no buts." I commanded.

"Seeing as Barricade helped you and the two human femmes escape, I am thankful for his help and seeing as he is willing to help humans I can see that he has changed from his decepticon ways." Dad said. "Barricade it is your choice to stay with us, or roam this planet alone"

"I will come with you for now" Barricade replied.

"Right now that is settled, I have a sparkling at base who is waiting for his Mamma to return"

_(TIME SKIP, BACK AT BASE)_

We arrived back at base a few hours later. Once we were down the ramp Barricade opened his doors for the three of us to climb out.

I spotted Sunny stood next to Sides who had Gunner on his shoulders.

"Hey boys miss me" I yelled to them. Sunny's head shot over to look in my direction. Once his eyes met with mine he ran over to where I was.

He tackled me into a tight hug wrapping his arms around my waist burrowing his head in the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck returning his hug.

"I am not letting you out of my sight again" he whispered.

"Soo who's this your boyfriend" Jess smirked at me, Kate stood beside her with a grin on her face.

"Yes I am" Sunstreaker said with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"He isn't, this is my GUARDIAN Sunstreaker, Sunny this is Kate and Jess." I introduced him to Kate and Jess.

"Is that how quickly you dismiss our love" he asked in mock hurt.

"Yes, yes it is" I grinned at him.

"MAMMA" was all the warning I got before being tackled, again, this time by Gunner.

"Baby, I have missed you" I cooed picking him up, hugging him to my chest showering him in kisses.

"Mamma you no go away again, you stay with me" he demanded pouting.

I couldn't help it I laughed at his adorable cute pouting face. "I won't leave you again baby"

"Mamma who they" Gunner asked pointing of my new friends.

"There Mamma's new friends, This is Jess and this is Kate" I told him.

"HI" Gunner giggled at them.

"Aww how cute, look at you" They both cooed at him making him the centre of attention like always.

We went inside base, I took Jess and Kate to the spare quarters next to mine so they could have a shower and change.

While they were doing that, I went to find Will, now that they knew about us cybertronians and where at risk of decepticon capture again due to the All Spark, they would be an asset to NEST.

Once I finished speaking to Will about it, I went to find them both to discuss this opportunity.

I found them in the mess hall sat alone at a table.

"Hey Beta, where you been?" Jess asked.

"I've been talking with Major Lennox, about you two" I started.

They both looked at me fully alert "What about" Kate asked.

"We would like to offer you a job here within NEST working with the Autobots" I explained "The choice is up to you, you can leave here and be at risk of endangering yourselves and love ones because the decepticons will want to find you again or"

"Or" Jess repeated.

"Or you could join NEST, you will live here with me, the Autobots and the soldiers and it's a job so you get paid" I finished off.

They looked at each other, thinking it over carefully before turning back to me"

"Sounds fun, I'm in" Kate laughed.

"Count me in" Jess smirked.

This is the beginning of a brilliant friendship.

**So that is the first chapter of the squeal done and dusted with. So two new OC, I wonder what trouble the three can cause together *smirk*.**

**So I hope you guys all like this chapter, please review as I always love to know what you think.**

**Untill Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been awhile since I updated, don't kill me. I've been really busy with college assignments and working which has caused the delay. But it's here now, so on with the chapter…..**

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 2:

It's been two weeks since the four of us had escaped the decepticons clutches, and back into the safety of NEST.

To say bringing back an Ex-decepticon kicked up a fuss with the US Government is an understatement. The pentagon is sending out the 'director' of NEST, whoever they may be.

The director should be arriving sometime tonight with their work colleague. Let's hope these government officials, know where to hold their tongue in the presence of beings that easily squish them with their pinkie.

These past two weeks had been eventful to say the least. Kate and Jess had begun training, also they got a guardian each. Who may they be you ask well…

Jess's got Jazz, they both seemed happy about it. They both had become friends straight away so making Jazz, Jess's guardian was the easy decision to make.

Jazz was stood next to Jess in his holoform, when the decision for him to be her guardian was made.

Jazz being his normal self, wrapped his arm round Jess's shoulders grinning like an idiot before they fist bumped each other.

I can see the two of them causing trouble around base, whenever either set of twins isn't.

Well the 'bot who became Kate's guardian caused question in Dad's sanity. Barricade is now Kate's guardian.

Kate's reaction to finding out Barricade was going to be her guardian was pretty funny to watch.

When Dad announced that Barricade was to be Kate's guardian, she jump up and down on the spot like an over hyperactive three year old.

Before running over to Barricade jumping and latching onto his pede. Grinning up at him like a mad woman, repeating how much fun they were going to have together.

Barricade's face when Kate attached herself to his pede was priceless, he looked down at her unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

Ahh Barricade is going to have fun keeping Kate away from harm and stupidity mainly harm caused by her stupidity.

I found myself relaxing in the rec room with Jess, Kate, Gunner, Sunny and Sides watching a marathon of The Lion King. There was me and Gunner in the middle of the sofa, Sunny on my right and Jess on Gunners left.

Kate and Sides were sat at our feet, leaning back on the sofa. We were at the part were Scar is singing 'Be Prepared'.

The song finished and cut to Simba and Scar walking in the gorge. "Simba was walking too slow, so I told him to Mufasa" Kate snickered.

"Kate" Jess and I growled kicking her in the shoulder blades.

"Oww, what it is funny" Kate pouted, rubbing her shoulder blades.

We ignored her, returning back to the film. There was sniffles coming from the floor and the other end of the sofa.

I looked over to Jess I saw her cuddling Gunner who was now on her lap, she quickly wiped away a runaway tear that was falling down her cheek.

Looking over to where the other sniffle came from, Sides had his arm around Kate who was snuggled into his side. Crying into the crook of his neck.

I rested my head on Sunny's shoulder snuggling into his side to get comfy. Sunny wrapped his arm round my waist holding me closer to him.

I looked up at him, rolling my eyes at the smirk plastered on his face. I jabbed him in the ribs lightly with my elbow muttering 'over confident slagger' under my breath loud enough for him to hear.

I felt his shoulders bob up and down laughing, he tightened his grip on me resting his head on top of mine.

"Hakuna Matata what the frag is that?" Sides asked.

"Language" I kicked Sides in the head for cursing in front of Gunner.

"Beta" He sulked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sideswipe" I mocked him.

The three of us had been training with the soldiers and Autobots, after training we had the rest of the day and tomorrow off to relax.

Somewhere near the middle of the second film, I drifted off to sleep on Sunny's shoulder.

I woke up sometime later, sitting up looking over to Jess she was curled in a ball with Gunner and a blanket over them both.

I looked down at where Kate and Sides where. They were both sprawled on the floor, Sides holding Kate tightly to his chest. His arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

It looks like someone had come in to check on us. Turning of the TV and covering us with blankets.

I felt Sunstreaker stir, waking up. He sat himself up dragging me backwards, so I was sat in between his legs with my back to his chest.

Sunny rested his chin on my shoulder, tightening his hold on my waist. "Uhm come back to sleep" Sunny muttered tiredly.

"Now why would I do that" I grinned leaning back into his embrace.

"Because it's late" He mumbled into my neck. Sunny laid down bring me with him, so we were laying on the sofa.

"Who are you my Dad?" I snickered.

"No" I froze when I felt Sunny placing a trail of kisses along my neck and collar bone. I lifted my hand to Sunny's head so I could play with his hair.

"You've been affectionate lately" I smiled twirling bits of his hair with my fingers.

"For a beautiful femme, anything" he growled in my ear.

I shook my head smiling, "I bet you say that to all the femmes" I shifted myself so I was facing Sunny.

He rested his on mine, rubbing his nose against mine. "Only for you" he whispered caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I curled up into Sunny's chest, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. "Night Sunny"

"Night Beta" He kissed my temple, before wrapping his arms around my waist.

There was voices muttering in the background, I snap wake when I heard the click of a camera.

Opening my eyes I saw Arcee and Jazz stood at each side of Jess, who was stood in the middle of the two with her phone in her hands taking a picture.

"Awww you look so cute together" Arcee squealed

"You get da pictur'" Jazz asked Jess who nodded with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Jess delete the picture" I glared at her.

"Nope" she shrugged.

"Jess the picture, get rid of it" I growled.

"I'd run if I were you" Jazz told Jess, she took one look at my face before darting out of the room, camera in hand.

"JESS" I yelled, jumping of the sofa stepping over the still sleeping Kate and Sideswipes and chasing after Jess.

"Yes Honey" Jess yelled over her shoulder.

"Get back here now" I ordered.

"Don't count on it" she laughed.

Dammit this girl had built up speed since beginning training. We ran threw the hangers passing groups of confused soldiers.

Seriously you would think they would be used to it by now. It's like every day or every other day someone is being chased for some reason or another.

We ran into the mess hall, Jess knocked over a bowl of fruit hoping to make me trip. Running I jumped onto the nearest table, running across jumping to the next table clearing the mess on the floor.

I chased Jess out of the mess hall, towards the main hanger. I was gaining on her, I pushed myself to go faster till I was close enough.

Once I was close enough to Jess, I pounced onto her back, causing her to fall bringing me down with her.

We wrestled rolling around on the floor. "Jess give me the phone"

"No it's my phone" Jess declared moving the phone again out of my reach.

"Jess" I growled.

"God your heavy, get off me fatso" Jess grunted as I put my knee on her chest to hull myself to grab her phone.

"Jessica" I yelled. I ripped the phone from her grasp, "Yes"

Looking at the phone I realised it was a fake, fraggit she must have switch it with Jazz on her way out.

"Fraggit Jazz" I bellowed. Jess was rolling on the floor beside me laughing uncontrollably.

"What is going on here" I looked up to who had spoken to see Dad looking down at Jess and I.

"Nothing" Jess and I shouted at the same time.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yep sure" we said at the same time again. We looked at each other with a little grin.

"Is that so" he pushed. We nodded up at him with a grin plastered on our faces.

"Right femmes, go get ready the director will be here in half an hour, once they arrive there will be a meeting after the tour of the base." Dad told us.

"You have an hour till the meeting don't be late" Will ordered.

We went off in search of Kate to get ready for the meeting. Walking back into the rec room we found Kate still sprawled on the floor in Side's arms.

"Should we" I looked over at Jess who was grinning like an idiot, she was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"We shall"

Jess crouched down by Kate's ear and I by Side's ear. We looked at each other smirking.

"KATE"

"SIDESWIPE" we yelled into their ears.

They shot screaming, "AArgghh What the fuck"

"What the Frag" they both yelled. Jess and I fell to the floor laughing clutching our sides.

"Jessica"

"Beta" they growled.

"Good morning love birds" Jess mocked. Kate shot her a glare.

"Up you get we have a meeting in under a hour, so we need to get ready" I informed Kate.

"Well then we better be going then" Kate stood up from where she was sat. "Laters Sides" she shouted over her shoulder as we walked towards the door.

"Bye babe" Sides shouted back to her.

We went to our quarters to shower and change. It didn't take me long to get ready, once I was done I made my way out of my quarters to meet up with Kate and Jess to head off to the meeting.

As I was locking my door, I heard Kate and Jess coming out of their shared quarters next to mine.

"Urgh do we have to go to this meeting" Kate whined.

"Yeah meetings are boring" Jess agreed.

There was footsteps coming from behind us "Unfortunately the three of you have to join this meeting" Dad's said.

We turned to look at Dad, "Are you sure that we can't just seek off to the beach Optimus?" Jess asked.

"No you can't seek away from the meeting Kate" Dad told her a small smirk forming on his face.

"You sure I bet Jazz can seek us out unnoticed" Jess piped up. Kate nodding in agreement.

"Jessica you cannot use my first lieutenant, head of special ops and espionage to get out of going to a meeting" Dad told a pouting Jess and Kate.

"Nice try" I tried to cheer them up.

"Ehh worth a shot" Kate shrugged.

"Do you think what the three of you are wearing is appropriate" Dad questioned looking at our attire.

We looked down at what we were wearing and then to what the other two were wearing.

Kate was wearing a grey tank top with 'Don't Look At Me Peasant' written in black. Blue jeans and red converse.

Jess was wearing a purple shirt with 'Yes I am weird, but you're fuckin boring' written in white. Grey jeans and black converse.

I was wearing a red tank top with 'There's 99.9% chance, that I don't care" written in black. Blue jeans and black heeled boots that finished before the knee.

"Yes"

"Totally"

"Sure it is" we said at the same time.

"Right then, up you get" Dad lowered his hand for us to hop on. Once we were on he stood up to his full height placing us on his shoulder.

"So have you meet this director then" Kate asked curiously.

"I haven't yet, but from what I have heard from Graham, they seem a bit…" Dad was cut off.

"Arrogant"

"Pompous"

"Pretentious" we added on after the other.

"We won't know what they are like until we have met them, for now hold your judgements." Made it clear not to judge a book by its covers.

"If they make just one remark that is offensive in any way to you guys, their face will meet my fist" Jess growled punching her palm of her hand.

"I agree, no disrespects you guys and gets away with it on out watch." Kate nodded in agreement.

Dad plucked us from his shoulder placing us down on the ground, before transforming in his alt mode and activating his holoform.

"No violence is not an option, we cannot go around punching government officials" the gleeful look on their faces vanished. "No matter how rude they maybe it cannot be done, as it could cause complications on the relations" I told them sternly.

"Aww dammit" they both whined.

"Beta is right, we don't want to cause any more problems that could have an effect on the relations between Humans and Autobots." Dad added agreeing with me.

"Doesn't mean we can't speak our mind though" I smirked at them.

They must off got what I was referring to as they nodded grinning back at me.

I looked over to Dad hearing him sigh, he was shaking his head "And here we thought the twins were bad enough, what are we going to do with you three" Dad muttered.

"Hey we make things interesting" Kate shouted.

"Femmes" Dad uttered under his breath. "Right lets go"

We walked through the hanger towards the meeting room. As we neared Epps and Graham stood outside with a gloomy look on their faces. Oh this is going to be fun.

"That back uh" I asked them. Their heads shot up looking to us walking towards them, they looked at each other before looking back at us.

"Don't even go there" Epps breathed.

"Come on there waiting on you four, let's not keep them waiting any longer" Graham said opening the door for us to go through.

Walking into the room there was two unfamiliar people stood at the end at the table on the other side of the room.

One was a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties early fortes. She had black hair in a French twist. She was dressed in a grey suit.

By her side was a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties. With short brunette hair, that was starting to recede slightly. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie and glasses.

"Hurry up and be seated let's not waste any more time" the woman ever so nicely greeted us.

Walking over the table were the others were seated. I took my place next to Sunstreaker, Jess sat to right and Kate sat next to Sideswipe.

Dad walked to the other side of the table taking his seat in between Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Right now that everyone is here" the woman shot a look in our direction. "For those who don't know my name is Narissa Bates Director of NEST" Narissa introduces herself.

"To my left is my deputy Theodore Galloway." She introduced Galloway to us.

I automatically took a disliking to this so called man. There was something about him that just made me angry, I just wanted to punch his smirk off of his face.

"Let's get straight to the point, we have received word that there is a decepticon taking refuge here on base" Narissa cut to the point.

"That isn't the whole truth…." Will began.

"Oh please Major Lennox do elaborate" Narissa cut him off.

"One of our soldiers was kidnapped during battle with the decepticons, and there was an ex-decepticon who help them to escape" Will briefly explained.

"So still a decepticon nether the less, how do you know it isn't still working with them. Passing on information working from the inside. How can you trust it" She jumped to the first conclusion.

"Him, not it, Him" I interjected.

"Excuse me" Narissa looked over at me.

"I said Him not it, you think you would be able to understand a simple little thing like that" I smirked.

"And who are you?" She demanded.

"Alessandra Witwicky, but you already knew that" I told her.

"So you're the girl how destroyed the All spark effectively killing the leader of the decepticons" she thought at loud.

"I wouldn't say destroyed theoretically" I shot a look over to Dad, Ironhide and Ratchet. Whom shared the same the same knowing look.

"Theoretically, how so" Narissa asked.

"There is still the Shard of the All Spark that remains" I explained not telling them the whole truth. "Which the Autobots stupidly put in the protection of the US Government"

They both sent me a glare, which I happily return. Something told me they didn't like me as much as I didn't like them.

_::Behave youngling:: _Dad sent over the bond.

_::No promises:: _ I sent back.

"So Major who was this soldier that brought back the decepticon to base" Narissa asked.

"That would be me, again" I piped up before will could say anything.

"You again, please inform us about your kidnapping, escape and what you were thinking when you decide to bring a decepticon back with you to NEST" she demanded.

"What's there to tell, everyone knows the ins and outs of it including the two of you." I began, I heard quiet snickers coming from both sides. The twins, Jess and Kate would be my guess.

"While spending my time, in the wonderful hospitality of the decepticons brig. I met our newest recruits." I pointed to Jess and Kate. "With the help of an EX- decepticon, a NEUTRAL bot' we managed to make contact with NEST. Once we escaped we met up with the bots' came back here."

"Everything was nice and peaceful until you to show up" I added at the end with a smirk.

"You still didn't answer the question, what were you thinking in bringing that decepticon here" Galloway piped up for the first time. Guess the weasel does have a voice.

"What was I thinking" I repeated. "I was thinking, he was a neutral no longer apart of the decepticons willing to aid us in return back to the safety of the Autobots. Any neutral is welcome with the Autobots, that's what I was thinking" I answered their question.

They ignored my answer, my guess they didn't like what I had said. I zoned out from that point. No longer listening or paying attention to the discussion.

I let my mind wonder, thinking how Sam and Mikaela were getting along. How much had their relationship grown in these past two years. Had they told each other they loved one another yet.

What of Bumblebee, how was he adjusting to life on Earth? Had he, Sam and Mikaela grown to be friends? Like I had with bots and soldiers on base. Was Sam giving him the time of day to spend with him? So he wasn't feeling like he is stuck on his own.

I felt someone take a hold of my hand, entwining their fingers in my own. I looked down at our hands looking up at who it was. It was Sunstreaker, I should off guessed.

He grinned looking down at our hands then back to me smirking. These past two years Sunstreaker and I had grown closer. We started out as close friends which grew to being a best friend.

But there was something else hidden in the shadows, he wanted more I could see it as plain as day. They little shows of affections, drive me crazy.

I don't know if I could truly give him what he really wanted. I know something somewhere wants me to want more. But something bigger is in the way stopping me from advancing.

That big thing stopping me is the past. Over the years I have seen many things, I watched each day as history repeated itself. I had let myself love to many times they all ending in the same way.

Pain, death, heartbreak.

I can't let that happen again, I couldn't handle it again. Each time getting worse and worse. I won't allow it to happen again.

"Hey Beta where finished, the meeting is over" Sunny whispered in my ear breaking me from my thoughts.

We got up from our seats following the others out the door. We caught up to Sides, Kate, Jess and Jazz who were talking among themselves.

"So Narissa, is that short for Narcissistic Bitch" Kate laughed.

"That is brilliant" Jess laughed high fiving Kate.

"She sure acts that way, Primus I can't wait for them to be gone" Sides sighed.

"Hey Beta you alright, you seem a little quiet" Jess asked concern laced across her face.

"Uhhh" I shook my head clearing away thoughts "Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just gunna go for a walk in the beach to clear my head" I told her.

"Sunny would you look after Gunner for a little while he is with Barricade" I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind haven't spent much time with the half pint for a while" Sunny smiled.

I walked off out of the hanger towards the beach. Just before I got to the beach I took my boots and socks off, then walked along the beach looking for a secluded place to sit and think.

I spent a good fifteen minutes searching the beach for somewhere to sit, without being disturbed. I found a load of rocks where the waves hit in high tide.

Climbing over a few, I found the perfect spot to sit peacefully looking out across the ocean. The sun had gone down an hour or two ago, leaving a clear night to gaze up at the stars.

There was a cool breeze that ever so slightly swept my hair. Looking out at the ocean my mind soon wondered back to previous thoughts.

For the most part of my life, everything has been in pieces. Sometimes the only pieces you have go missing. The day I was taken from my home and sent here.

There are so many missing pieces of my life that have taken forever to find. I once thought them as missing pieces of a puzzle.

Now that I am starting to find the missing pieces, I see that some are broken pieces that need to be fixed.

I lived life keeping to myself, cutting myself off from everyone else. As a way to keep myself and others safe. I told myself I would never fall for anyone again, I made the same mistake too many a times.

But why do I get the feeling I can't keep that promise. Why do I get the feeling I am already falling for a certain someone.

I bent over in pain, for the past few months I had been getting these pains. Like my insides where being turned inside out. Or if someone had injected acid in to my blood, again.

Each time they came the pain grows, every blood vessel in my body feels as if it has fire coursing through them. My torso felt as if someone was playing with my inside yanking, squeezing doing everything and anything to cause pain.

The pain past after a short while, I'll have to go see Ratchet one day when he and I are not busy.

I looked back out to the ocean one last time, before standing up from where I was sat. Making my way back along the beach to base.

**So Chapter 2 done, finally ****. So I wondered what has got beta feeling so conflicted. Will she come to her senses? Or will Sunstreaker make her realise first? So little hint of Galloway there *coughbastardcough*. What about Kate and Sideswipe? I wonder what could be happening with them two. *Smirk* **

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try and not take as long with the next chapter update.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys I'm back again with the new chapter update and It didn't take we over a week to do, so here it is guys. Hoped you all liked chapter 2. But now on with the chapter.**

**Please leave your reviews always like to know what you all think :D**

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 3:

"MAMMA" Gunner jumped latching himself onto my back.

"Oomphff Gunner, dammit" I growled lightly situated on my back.

"Mamma said a bad word" Gunner slapped the palm of his hand on top of my head. "No use bad words, Naughty Mamma" Gunner told me off determinedly.

"Gunner…Gunner…Stop….hitting me" I tried dodging the blows from his small but hard hits.

He didn't listen deciding it was fun and started to hit harder and more often. Laughing as he did, thinking it as a game.

"Gunner…Gunner…." I tried to get him to listen, to which he ignored.

"Stop…Stop it".

I felt Gunner being plucked from my back. "Gunner that is not a nice thing to do to your Mamma is it" I heard Dad tell Gunner firmly.

Turning round I saw Dad with Gunner on his metal palm looking down at him sternly.

"I'm Sorry Mamma" Gunner apologized. I walked over to him, hopping onto Dad's palm bringing Gunner into a hug.

"Just listen next time, okay" I kissed the top of his head. "So when till bitch and bitchier leave" I asked Dad.

"If you are talking about Director Narissa and her Deputy Galloway, them they have already taken their leave." Dad informed me.

"Not a moment too soon" I sighed.

"Mamma" Gunner spoke up from where he sat on my lap.

"Yes baby" I looked down at him.

"Can I spend the night with Gwampa?" he asked, looking up at me with a big smile.

"Aww but I wanted to spend the night with my sparkling." I pouted at him.

"Mamma silly" he giggled tapping my cheek with his hand. "I wanna stay with Gwampa" he said stubbornly.

"You will have to ask Grandpa" I told him.

"Grandpa Can I spend the night with you, please" Gunner pleaded.

"If that is what you want sparkling, you can spend the night with me" Dad smiled down at Gunner.

"Yyesss, yes, yes," Gunner bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's go Gwampa, let's go"

"What about me" I asked Gunner.

"You can spend the night with Sunny, and have fun with him" He suggested. I scowled at him, damn he must be picking up things.

"Oh really, I think there is much we will be talking about tonight Gunner" Dad smirked a little.

"Now off you go youngling, Gunner and I have much to discuss" Dad plucked my from his hand depositing me on the floor. Standing up to his full height, turning and walking away with Gunner.

I turned walking off towards the rec room in search of Kate, Jess and the twins. Walking into the rec room, Jess and Sunny were sat on the sofa, Sides was sat on a bean bag with Kate.

"What you watching?" I asked walking over to the sofa.

"Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl, it's only just started" Jess said looking over her shoulder at me.

I made my way to sit in the middle of Jess and Sunny. Before I could sit down Sunny grabbed me by my waist pulling me down on to his lap.

I fell on to his lap, his arm encircling my waist trapping me from moving off of him.

I tried moving off his lap to sit by his side, but he just tightened his arms around me. I gave up after a few minutes knowing that he wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

I sat with my back leaning against the sofa arm, curled up against Sunny's chest resting my head on his shoulder.

We were at the part of the film were Jack and Will meet for the first time and were having a sword fight.

How I missed the days off actual fighting, were you used your blades and hands. And not hiding behind a gun, sword fights made fighting more exciting. It got your blood pumping and adrenaline rushing.

"I bet it was funny living back then, traveling the open waters" Kate daydreamed.

"Oh trust me it was, the wind blowing through your hair. Drinking rum, ah rum he drink of the seas" I reminisced on times of old.

The movie came to an end, it was getting pretty late. "Right guys I'm knackered, so I'm gunna head off see you in the morning." I told them.

I moved to stand up from Sunny's lap, when he stood up carrying me bridal style.

"Sunny what are you doing" I asked.

"Taking you to your quarters" he smiled down at me.

"I have legs Sunstreaker, let me down" I demanded.

He ignored my demand, and began walking out of the rec room and to my quarters.

As he carried me by a group of soldiers they all looked at us, slightly dazed. Before snapping out of it and laughing at me.

Through the hangers we passed the soldiers all laughed at my misery. I'm gunna get those bastards back for laughing at me. I'll get them when they least expect it.

To get to my quarters we had to pass through the main hanger. Primus or whoever is goddamn out there, please let the hanger be empty.

It wasn't, Will, Epps, Graham, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee and 'Mia was talking among themselves.

Dammit, Graham had spotted us. "What's this you're making Sunny carry you in holoform as well now, ehh Princess" Graham laughed with a smug look on his face.

"Your next" I growled. "Just after I get Sunny and all the other soldiers who laughed"

"You would hurt Sunny, you love him too much" His grin grew more.

"As much as a thorn in the eye" I shot back.

"That will all change" Sunny growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bye love birds" Graham shouted to us as we left the hanger.

It didn't take long for us to reach my quarters. Sunny let me down so I could unlock the door. Sunny grabbed my hand, holding it following my inside.

Sunny sat down on my bed, pulling me to sit beside him. Sitting down he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, still holding onto my hand.

We sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

I abruptly stood up standing in front of Sunny with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What is up with you?" I demanded. "You've been getting more and more affectionate each passing day. What happen to the Sunstreaker who hated everyone and anything?"

"There's nothing up with me" Sunny looked up at me "I still hate being on this mud ball you call a planet full of squishy disgusting Primus knows whats"

"Then why are you different when alone with me" I accused "Or when I am around"

"Because there's something about you Beta" Sunny stood up from the bed, taking a step closer. "Every time I see you, hear you, think of you, anything to do with you. I don't know what it is but it causes my spark to flutter"

I looked down to the floor as he spoke, not wanting to see the look on his face. I felt his hand on my cheek, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You make my spark feel this way, and I like it I want more of this feeling" He stroked my cheek, I leant into his touch.

"I don't know if I can give you what you want Sunstreaker" my voice barely a whisper. "I feel the same way around you Sunny, but this feeling goes against the way I have been for a long time"

"How does this go against the way you lived?" Sunny scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Let's just say something bad happened the last time I thought I loved someone" I began looking away from him. "After that I made a rule that I would never fall for anyone again so I wouldn't have to feel the pain." I didn't want to say too much.

"Rules were meant to be broken" Sunny made me look at him again. "You will never feel that pain again Beta"

He tightened his grip on my waist bring me closer to him. We were stood forehead and chest touching.

"I promise you that, I will give you everything and show you the love you deserve" Sunny whispered, his bright blue eyes boring into my own.

"How do I know, you can keep this promise?" I asked unsure of what to feel. "How do I know..." Sunny closed the remaining distance between us. His lips brushed lightly against my own, almost hesitant.

I gasped in shock, Sunny taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Snapping out of my state of shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back.

Sunny broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sunny said huskily, out of breath.

"I want to give this a shot Beta" He told me determinedly. "I want you, but it is your choice"

He really want this, I thought looking into his eyes. Searching for any signs of uncertainness. I knew somewhere real deep down, I wanted to move on and love again.

"I don't know if I can…"

"The past is the past Beta, you need to move on" Sunny pushed.

"I know deep down I want to." I sighed.

"We can do this Beta, please just give us a chance" He pleaded.

Looking away I took a moment to think about it, was I ready? It's time I moved on, I've been sweeping this under the rug for too long. This is an opportunity to regain what was once stolen from me. Is it a risk I am willing to take?

I think it is.

"Then let's take this chance" I said looking back at him.

Sunny's eyes shone bright blue, and huge smile broke out across his face. He lifted me up spinning me around.

I wrapped my legs round his waist laughing into his shoulder. He set me back down on my feet, cupping my face bringing me into a slow, sweet kiss.

"Come on" I told him, taking his hand walking over to the bed. Sunny laid down on his side. I curled up into his chest with his arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Jess's POV:

It's been a few weeks since I escaped the decepticons and joined NEST with Kate alongside Beta.

In the beginning the training had been intense and relentless. Ironhide sure knows how to push people to their limits and beyond.

I had become good friends with Kate and Beta. Getting to know Kate I have found that she was shy.

But as I got know her more I realised that she is really funny. Though she is smart she has no common sense. If you so the way she behaved you would never guess she was someone who was bright.

She is always bubbly and laughing. Kate likes to voice her opinions and thoughts, which usually ends up arguing with Barricade, Ratchet, The Minor Twins.

Jazz and I had it off pretty quick. We became friends the day I met him and the rest of the Autobots. Then we he became my guardian that sealed our friendship.

He was like a brother to me, he was there to protect me keep from harm. To have a laugh with, someone to go for advice.

Sure I could do that with Beta and Kate, but there are some things that they might not be able to give unlike Jazz could.

I looked up to Jazz, he has been through a lot with the Autobots. But still he has fun whenever he can.

Lastly Beta, she seemed to be as if she is one of the Autobots. Something special to them that they don't want to lose.

She is similar to Optimus, loyal to friends and family, willing to do anything to see that they are safe. I see that she looks up to him as a father figure.

Beta seems wiser beyond her age, almost as if she has lived many lives before. I've noticed that she isn't one to give away how she is feeling.

I wonder if something happened when she was younger that she doesn't want people to know about. It is like she is battling her emotions she wants to live and have fun like a teenager should.

Being young, wild and free.

Whenever she is ready to tell us anything, I will be there for her.

Kate's POV:

These past few week have been brilliant, who would of thought I would be working in the military alongside giant alien robots.

Crazy right.

I have to say joining NEST has been the best decision of ever. I have true friends that I can rely on, and not one who drop you like you're a piece of shit.

My life before NEST was your average boring life. Wake up, go to school, come home, go to my room and not come out till the next. As I would have my head in a history novel.

Boring isn't it, well not the book part. That was my only way to escape reality.

Then there would be the times my parents would force we to go on camping trips up some random mountain. Like all the time, whenever we were off from school.

Don't get me wrong it is fun, but you know the cold, no internet, the cold, hiking trips, the cold, cannoning. Oh did I mention the cold.

Just gets to you, there are some days when you want to spend the days inside. In the warmth, curled up with a book. Or on your laptop doing absolutely nothing at all.

Jess seems like she is someone who can be really hyper, like all the time. She is always happy. Jess is one to crack jokes and one to mess around a lot.

As I have gotten to know her more, I have found out she is an artist, drawing manga. Also did you know she used to be in a band, the drummer?

Jess has really good taste in films teenage mutant ninja turtle, Disney. We are so giving the Autobots a Disney moviecation.

Then there Beta, she's kinda a mystery. To sum it up she has this past that no one knows about. I've come to realise that the Autobots, especially Optimus and Sunstreaker.

Optimus seems to be the father figure in her life. He treats her as if she is the daughter he never had. Even though they are not the same it still doesn't cause make the whole relationship any different to if they were the same.

Then there's Sunstreaker, the two are never apart. Where one is the others is there or not far away. I get he is her guardian and all, but I swear they are secretly dating.

I had just finished the daily morning training session. I was talking with some of the men who I was in the same as for training.

When their faces dropped for happy smiles, to shock horror. Before darting off in the other direction, to get as far away from me as possible.

I knew what, well more like who had scared them off. Turning round Barricade was walking towards me in his bi-pedal mode.

From what I had heard from Graham and Epps is that, Barricade had threatened all the men and mechs on bases. He told them whatever they did to me, he would do to them.

So now most of the men on base are scared and won't come near me. The others who will are already have girlfriends, fiancés or married.

Over protective 'bot or what?

"Barry-o what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Why is it whenever I find you, you are with a squishy male or a Mech?" he avoided my question.

Here we go again, my over protective guardian senses are tingling.

"The base is full of MALE soldiers, are you blind or something" I was getting frustrated.

"Stay away from them" he demanded.

"What if I don't want to" I shot back.

"Primus sake what is with you, why can't you act like the normal squishy femmes?" Barricade grumbled. "The ones who are respectful and do as they are told"

"What, Classy, Little Miss Virginia, innocent virgin, ignore every guy because they are the devil kinda girls" I yelled.

"Yes those femmes refrain from males, and don't go around looking for attention." Barricade growled.

"I don't go around looking for attention, I'm being friendly and not anti-social like you" I shot back.

"Oh really I believe you" his voiced dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm a teenage girl, I like boys it's a fact of nature. Leave my teenage life ALONE" I ordered.

"If I left you alone, you probably cause chaos were ever you go" He stated. "You're stupidity is hazardous to you. Why can't you act normal?"

"I tried to be normal once" I told him.

"Oh really"

"Yeah it was the worse two minutes of my life" I smirked.

"Then I will have no choice to be with you personally at all times" he threatened.

"You wouldn't last a day being, with me every second of the day" my smirked widened.

"All Autobots, Major Lennox, Sargent Epps, Special Agent Graham, Beta, Jessica and Kate report to the main hanger for mission briefing." The base intercom cut off our argument.

Beta's POV:

I sat on Sunstreaker's shoulder plating, we were heading toward the main hanger to find out about the new mission.

I wonder where we were going this time.

After last night Sunny and I had agreed to keep our slowly building relationship quiet for a while.

One of the main reasons was Sunny didn't what to be chased by an angry Prime, closely followed by Bumblebee, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee and Ratchet.

He really doesn't want this paint job being ruined, or missing limbs for that matter.

Walking into the hanger I spotted Jess perched on Jazz's shoulder they were both chatting with Sideswipe. We made our way to the three of them.

"So where do you think where off to this time?" Jess asked.

"No idea, but where ever it is I hope it doesn't ruin my paint job" Sunny grumbled.

"Stop your whining, you're not a youngling" I hit his audio receptor.

"Yeah maybe you can get Beta to give you a wash once were back" Sideswipe suggested wiggling his optic ridge.

"Yeah maybe you can get Kate to give you one" I shot back at him.

He looked shocked for a split second, before shooting daggers over at Sunny who was smirking. Before having a silly little smirk, probably at the thought.

"Kate can do what" I turned round seeing Kate on Barricade's shoulder looking curious.

"Oh you know, just telling Sides over here that you would love to give him a wash down after the mission" Jess grinned.

Kate quickly looked up at Barricade then back over to us with a little smirk on her face.

"I would love to give you a wash down" Kate said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"You will be doing no such thing Kate" Barricade growled, shoot glares at Sideswipe.

"No, you are not starting this again" Kate yelled at him. "Leave my teenage life alone"

"Right now everyone is here, we shall begin" Will shouted getting all our attentions. "Optimus over to you"

"We have received decepticon signals, and a group of Autobots and NEST soldiers will be deployed, as soon as this meeting is over." Dad began explaining.

"The group of Autobots who will be on this mission are Myself, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Moonracer, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Beta." He listed of who would be going.

"The groups of soldiers who will be going with us have already been notified and are preparing as we speak" Will piped in.

"Lastly Jessica and Kate you both will be joining us on this mission" Will said "You both have exceled in your training and we believe you are ready to go out in the field.

"Thanks Will" The both said at the same time.

"So I'm just going to go ahead and voice everyone question, Where have they been spotted?" I asked.

Will and Dad looked at each other before turning to look back at us.

"Shanghai, China"….

**Right then….**

**So Sunny and Beta finally hitting it off ehh. I wonder how that will turn out. Will it be all sunshine and roses or end in a crash with burning flames.**

**Jess and Kate POV bet you weren't expecting that. Jess and Jazz seem to be real close friends, but who wouldn't what to be friends with these two amazing person and 'bot. Then there's Kate, what am I going to do with her? Constant arguing with her guardian (they love each other really, just sibling like 'disagreements'). **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please review always like to hear what you guys thought of it.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So college has finished for Easter, two weeks off Woop woop *Happy Dance* two weeks of relaxing. So no college work to get in the way of writing more chapters. So get ready for more chapters, which I don't think you will mind ;).**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**SunstreakersSquishy2.0- love your story!**

**Jimmy 144- Very good. Everyone getting ready for Shanghai should be interesting.**

**FlowersForTherDead-** **Haha, that was funny. *Goes from happy expression to serious* But so, the second movie begins.**

**Mwhaahahaha!**

**Barricade: You scare me sometimes. *Steps away***

**Hehe, yeah, that's my job. Anyways, Keep it going! It was an awesome chapter:) Now, if you will excuse me, I have some Decepti-bot's to freak out...**

**But now on with the chapter. Please leave your reviews always like to know what you all think :D**

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 4

"Urgh how long till where there" Kate whined from where she was sat.

"About another 7 and half hours" Jess sighed.

"Urgh so long, how long have we been flying for" Kate pouted.

"Since the last time you asked, 15 minutes ago" I grumbled "Half an hour"

I let my head fall back against the seat. Why do I get the feeling this is what the duration of the journey is going to be like?

"So bored" Kate exaggerated, folding her arms across her chest sulking.

"Yeah well so are we" Jess frowned.

"Why don't you try get some sleep, it might be the only chance we get for a long while" I piped up. "If not go annoy Sideswipe" I told her snuggling into the seat to get comfy.

"Not a bad idea" Jess yawned snuggling into her seat.

Closing my eyes I let myself, drift off into sleep.

__**Dream**__

_I walked down the halls, towards the training room. __I walked down the halls, towards the training room. Everything seemed quiet, which wasn't a normal thing round here._

_As I neared the training room, I could hear numerous voices shouting tauntingly. Walking in there was a group of girls crowded in a circle around someone._

_They were laughing, throwing insults taunting whoever was in the middle. A few kicked out at the middle._

"_То, что происходит здесь, девочек?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest glaring at the group.(what i happening here,girls)_

_They all spun around looking at me shocked. "Ничего, просто говорю Добро пожаловать" one of them stuttered.(nothing, just saying welcome)_

_I raised my eyebrow at them "Не похоже , что путь ко мне" (does not seem that way to me)_

"_Alessandra what is happing in here" turning round I saw Danshov standing by the door frame. _

"_It seems to me that the girls were giving the newbie an uncalled for, welcoming" I informed his shooting a glare towards the girls. _

"_Nothing I can't sort out, now girls be gone" I ordered. They scattered the room, revealing who was in the middle._

_A girl with curly fiery red hair much like my own, lay curled in a ball on the floor. The girl looked not a day older than five._

"_Oh her, she is nothing to us" he spoke in disgust. "She will be removed, or better yet I might leave her as the girls new training toy" he smirked._

"_You will do no such thing, Danshov" I put myself in between the girl and Danshov._

"_And who are you to say what happens or not, as it stands it is my father and I or makes the decisions around here" I smiled smugly._

"_Say what you want, but your father is only a co-business partner of this company" I shot back "That is what he is no more, but certainly can be less."_

"_Isaak Danshov, what are you up to boy" I heard Sergey Ostrovsky demand._

"_Just teaching this girl how to stay in line" He said._

"_And what girl has stepped out of line" Ostrovsky asked._

_Danshov stepped to the side revealing me to Ostrovsky. "Hmm, Alessandra-Beta, care to explain"_

"_I refuse to let him dispose of the new recruit, so the little boy is having his hissy fit" I Shrugged. _

"_The weak thing on the floor" Ostrovsky pointed to the girl, who was now sat up._

"_Да" I nodded. (Yes)_

_He studied me for a moment thinking, "She will be your charge, you are responsible for her. It will be on your head" I finished turning to walk out of the room._

"_Do not disappoint me Alessandra-Beta, I would hate to lose my favourite of the girls" he called over his shoulder. "Isaak Danshov with me"_

_I waited till both had fully left the room, before turning and crouching down by the girl. Looking at her I could see she had bright emerald green eyes, full of fear and uncertainty._

_I picked her up and walked back to my room. walking in placed her on the bed across from my own. She had her head bowed refusing to look at me._

"_Do you speak English?" I asked her. She nodded her little head, causing her curls to fall into her face._

"_Good, my name is Alessandra-Beta but call me Beta" I told her softly. _

_She looked up at me curiously, "What is your name?" I asked._

"_Natalia" she whispered._

"_Well then Natalia, we are stuck here in this awful place but one day I will get us out of here" I informed her. "But for now, you are my charge and I will not ever give up on you EVER, but you must listen to me every time ok"_

_She nodded her head and whispered ok._

"_You will get hurt here, but I will try to prevent too much harm coming to you. Do you trust me Natalia" I asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Good, Try get some sleep" I tucked her into the bed._

"_sleep well Natalia" I kissed the top of her head….._

__**End of Memory Dream**__

Bang, Crash!

I shot up in my seat fully awake, looking around to find the source of the noise. Kate was hanging upside down, with her foot caught in the netting covering Sideswipe's alt mode.

"Hahaha" Jess burst out laughing. "You should off seen your face before you fell"

"Do I even what to know?" I asked looking at the femmes and twins holoforms, raising my eyebrow.

"Probably not" Arcee shrugged.

"Will someone help me or not" Kate whined.

Unbuckling the seat belt, I walked over to Kate stopping just in front of her. "Having fun there…Hanging out" I smirked.

Leaning down I grabbed the dagger I had hidden in my boot. Flicking my wrist I cut through the strap, caught around her ankle.

Kate landed with a thud, "Owww" Kate sat up rubbing the back off her head.

"Bitch" she muttered under her breath. I held out my hand to help her up.

By now Jess had fallen to the floor, and was rolling about laughing.

"Everyone to their seats, and prepare for landing" the pilots voice came over the intercom.

I took my seat in between Kate and Jess, buckling up. "I didn't think I was out for that long" I thought out loud.

"You were, you slept like a baby" Kate smiled. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

What? I could off said anything. Dammit.

"Yeah you do, who is Natalia?" Jess asked. I froze, I should off know they would asked whatever I was talking about.

"You don't have to tell us, it's just you were repeating her name throughout" Jess said watching me closely.

"Natalia is an old friend of mine, she moved away a long time ago and we lost contact as the years passed" I did say the entire truth.

The plane started its decent to the ground. "Do you miss her?" Kate asked.

"With each passing day" I sighed.

"Haven't you tried searching for her, or something" It was now Jess's turn to ask.

"You think I haven't tried, that I have just giving up because I can no longer find her" I snapped sending her a dark look.

Jess shot back in her seat, shocked at my sudden outburst. I shouldn't of done that, why did I lash out like that?

"Fraggit Jess, I shouldn't of snapped at you like." I apologized. "I have no right to take my emotions out on you"

"It's ok I accused you of giving up on a friend" Jess reassured. "Just know that if you ever need help or to talk, Kate and I are here waiting"

Kate nodded in agreement to Jess, "Thank you that means a lot".

Jess's POV:

I hopped out of Jazz looking around the now deserted city. The city had been evacuated due to a supposed toxic spill.

I turned and looked at the ice cream twin as they came round the corner. They were playing some weird tune through their speaker.

"Ding-a-Ling, come out and get your ice-cream" Mudflap announced.

"Any bad robot out there, better get ready for an aft whoopin'" Skids finished.

Why can't those two stay quiet, ever?

I walked over to where Beta and Kate where, with Will, Epps and Graham. Will spotted me walking towards them, waving his hand for me to hurry up.

"Right listen up, the cover story this time is toxic spill." Will began. "They had to evacuate the area for search and recuse. This makes six enemy contacts in 8 months. We have to make sure this one doesn't get out to the public eye, so keep it tight." He finished de-briefing us.

The rest of the team met us with us outside of a factory, awaiting their orders. Ironhide parked up next to Will, letting out the last remaining soldiers.

"Ohh right Ironhide we got echoes, close" Will informed him, slapping his hood.

Ironhide transformed into his bi-pedal mode "He's here I smell im'" Ironhide sniffed the air to prove his point.

Will led the group towards a stack of concrete cylinder blocks, "Where getting close" one of the soldier shouted.

I looked over at Beta and Kate. Kate had a look of concentration on her face, watching closely around her.

Beta showed no emotion on her face, her eyes scanned the area for any signs of the decepticons.

Epps stopped to scan for any decepticon signal, pointing the scanner toward the cylinder blocks.

"Oh No" I heard him say, that doesn't sound too good.

Will ran over to Epps crouching down beside him. "What what have you got" He asked looking at the scanner.

"Thermal ripple" he moved closer to Will giving him a better look.

"Right everyone" Will's voice came through the comm links "Be steady, where right on top of it"

The decepticon began to transform, throwing the cylinders at us as he did. I ran out of the way to duck the flying cylinders.

Turning around I got sight of the decepticon, well this is going to be interesting. The 'con was huge, I thought Optimus was huge. No he is way bigger, way bigger.

I grabbed my gun firing rounds at the 'con, aiming for its weak spots. it took of down the road, away from our shots.

Helicopters above followed firing as they did. The 'con turn and hit one out of the sky.

"We got a second decepticon" someone shouted through the comm link.

A silver Audi R8 raced passed me, knocking me to the ground. I got to my feet and chased after it.

"Femmes, twins target coming your way" Will yelled through the link.

Arcee. Mia and Moonracer sped around the corner following closely behind the 'con. They transformed still in pursuit, firing rounds into the back end.

I saw they were heading into a dead end, running I found a path leading a short cut to the other side of the dead end.

I got to the other side before the 'con crashed through the buildding, now in his bi-pedal mode.

He spotted me at the side of the path. Reaching out he roughly picked me up before transforming down and speeding off, trapping me inside.

Shit I had dropped my gun, the femmes where sit firing shots unknown to them I was trapped within.

I watched from out of the window as the ice cream twins transformed, crashing into a build.

Fraggit they are useless, why were they even on this mission.

"Let me out" I kicked the dashboard hard.

"Has anyone seen Jess? Kate worried voice came through the link.

"Jessica where are you?" Beta growled.

I kept on kicking and punching everything in sight. Trying to get the asshole to let me go. Did it work, not one bit.

"Bring in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Will order through the link.

I heard the familiar roars of the Lamborghini engine coming from behind. Looking out the back window, I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just behind us.

Sunstreaker drove down the left side, as Sideswipe came down the right. Boxing the 'con in the middle.

I looked around, looking for anything that I could use. To give them a sigh, that I was trapped inside.

A flashlight. I turned the flashlight on and off, shining it out the window towards Sideswipe.

He must have got the sign. "Jess, what are you doing" he shouted worriedly through the link.

Sideswipe slowed down, transforming and skidded around the corner. He had one of his swords out, he gained up pretty quickly.

Jumping over the 'con I heard him fire shots into the roof. Just before he landed in front of us. He threw his sword in the hood, causing sparks to fly wildly everywhere.

As the 'con kept on driving, Sideswipe dragged his sword all the way down. Cutting the con in two, the half I was in rolled onto its side.

"Damn I'm Good" I heard Sideswipe smirk above me.

"Check out you, blowing a whole brass band" I grinned from where I sat. "The next Mozart I see"

I laughed at Sideswipes pouting face, baby.

"Wasn't Mozart a composer, not a brass player" Sunstreaker smirked down at me.

"Frag you Sunny, way to stomp on my smart assed remark" I grumbled climbing out of the offlined decepticon.

"Wasn't that smart of a remark to begin with" he shot back.

"Urgh how does Beta and Kate put up with you two" I growled. "Come on, let's get back to the others.

When we finally reached the other, they were all looking up at the night sky. Following there gaze, I saw Optimus driving down the ramp of C-17 Hercules.

He transformed in the air, deploying his parachutes as he neared the ground. He transformed back into his alt mode landing onto the highway.

He made his way after the decepticon that just crashed through the highway. He transformed again jumping on top of the huge 'con, firing shots into its body.

The con crashed, falling off of the highway and into a factory hanger. I followed the others into the factory.

Optimus was standing over the con pointing his blaster at its head.

"Decepticon aft Punk" Ironhide spat from where he stood by Optimus's side.

"Any last words" Optimus asked.

"This is not your planet to rule" the 'con choked out. "The Fallen shall rise again"

Epps lowered his weapon "That doesn't sound good"

"Not today" Optimus fired a shot offlining the decepticon for good.

The Fallen shall rise again, I get the feeling that this is fallen whatever or whoever it could be isn't a good thing.

I looked over at Beta and Kate, they were looking at me. We must of all had the same feeling.

"Right men, lets head back to base" Will yelled.

We all cheered, just wanting to return and go back to bed and sleep for the next week. But that's not possible when you live on military base full of alien robots.

"So Jess, where did you go?"

I turned round to see Beta, Kate and Jazz shooting me a dark look demanding answers. Behind them was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were grinning like idiots.

"Go on Jess, where did you go" Sideswipe smirked.

"Oh Slag"

Unknown POV:

I had been staring at the computer screen for the past couple of hours now. Still no closer to finding her.

Why does she have to so good at falling off of the grid, and remaining hidden?

"Still nothing" I turned to see my work partner leaning against the door frame.

"Not any closer" I sighed through my nose. "She has never been gone for this long, I'm starting to think something has happened"

"Maybe you're not looking for the right person" He began "What if she is hiding, but hiding right under your nose, looking like herself and maybe even going by the same name."

"So you mean hiding as herself" I asked him.

"Yes, so why don't you try from there this time"

"You know what, there might actually be a brain inside the head of yours" I looked back to the screen beginning a new search.

"A bird brain though" I smirked.

Where ever you are, I will find you. I won't give up until I do. You never gave up on me, now it is my turn to do the same.

**So Shanghai battle was eventful, I wonder what the others will think of Jess's solo mission. Lets hope there not too hard on her, she was brave to take chase after the decepticon. Or was it stupidity, there is a thin line between the two. **

**Also Beta, more of her past is starting to real itself. Who is Natalia and what is she to Beta.**

**So there's more to come soon, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys, I'm back with chapter 5. Hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what by leaving a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Hasbro. OC are mine **

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 5

I walked down the ramp, with Jess and Kate. The midday heat, hit us like a brick wall.

"I am so hitting the beach" Jess thought out loud.

"Minor Twin, report to hanger three" The intercom above sounded.

The twins drove past us, nearly knocking us off our feet. I muttered a death threat under my breath. Looking at Jess and Kate they were doing a similar thing.

"Didn't we get rid of that asswipe" Kate asked looking behind Jess and I.

We turned round to see what she was talking about. That's when we saw him, Galloway was walking away from the helicopter towards Will.

Galloway thrust a document in Will's face, as he began to speak effectively cutting him off.

"Now that's rude" Jess piped up.

Galloway barged passed Will heading for the main hanger, were Dad was preparing for his meeting with General Morshower.

"What is he doing here" Kate asked. Galloway must have heard her as he walk past. He stopped turning and looking at us.

"As the Director of NEST I can come a do…..Check ins when I decide" He stated. "Someone has to keep these robots inline"

"You are no Director" Jess scoffed.

"By orders of the world council, I am the new Director" Galloway smirked. "The old Director didn't meet the standard the council were looking for"

"In other words, you did something so Narissa didn't meet the standards and the job would go to the next in line" Kate rephrased. "You"

Galloway glared at Kate who grinned back at him. He started to turn red, getting angrier by the minute.

"It is just pitiful, thriving in the downfall of overs" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Some things never change" I spat.

Galloway turn, walking up the platform where Will was speaking with Morshower.

"We have intel, that I believe warrants an immediate debrief" Will started. "With your permission I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots"

"Proceed" Morshower ordered.

Dad became his transformation, some of the soldiers watched in awe. Still making them watch in wonder, even though they have seen many transformations.

"Ya gotta wonder god make us in his image" Epps said to Galloway "who made them?"

Galloway nodded numbly, in slight awe of what he had just witness.

"General our alliance has counter matted six decepticon encounters this year" Dad informed Morshower. "Each on a different continent. Their clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning"

They played the sound clip of the decepticons warning of the fallen to Morshower.

"The Fallen, meaning what?" Morshower asked.

"Origin unknown the only reference in recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark" Dad shot a look at where Jess, Kate and I stood next to Will.

"Lost with its destruction"

"Excuse me" Galloway yelled up.

Here we go. I shot a look at Dad before he turned round to face Galloway.

"With this so called All Spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway asked making his way over to stand in front of Dad.

"Director Galloway of NEST, the world council just appointed him" Will told Morshower rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess I didn't get that memo" I stifled a laugh at Morshower's remark, shooting him an amused look through the webcam.

"Forgive the interruption, General" Galloway apologized. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the world council is ah hard to say the job is getting done"

"Is it me or is Will giving Galloway the 'I'm so going to slap you over the edge of the platform' look" Kate whispered.

"Don't you want to slap him over to edge?" Jess asked.

"Who wouldn't" I grinned. We tried to stifle our giggles so no one would hear them, but unfortunately Dad did.

"Femmes, behave" He shot us a stern look, but I swear there was amusement in his optics.

Galloway shot Will a dirty look before turning round to face Dad.

"Now under the classified alien Autobot cooperation Act" Galloway began, "You agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancement in weaponry"

"We have witness your human capacity for war" Dad pointed his digit at Galloway. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good"

"But who are you to judge what's best for us" Galloway spat.

"With all due respects we've been fighting side by side in the field for the past two years" Will shot in.

"We've blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps piped up.

"Soldier your paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway shouted to Epps.

"Don't tempt me" I heard Epps mutter. Jess and Kate were giggling at Epps.

"Easy Epps" Dad looked down, trying to calm Epps down.

"We know more than you ever will do Galloway, though Optimus and the Autobots may not have the rights to judge our history in warfare." I walked over to him. "But I can, and I say that the advancements of the Autobot's weaponry, would only bring chaos when we should be in peace"

"And what do you know" Galloway smirked smugly. "Your nothing more than a teenage girl, with her head in the clouds. How you and your little friends even got a second thought about being able to work here is beyond me"

"That's it" Jess and Kate growled from behind me.

I looked at them heading in Galloway's direction. Their face's scrunched up in anger. Before they could get any closer to their target, Jazz and Barricade grabbed them before they could causing any trouble.

"Now now lil' femme you don't want to do that" Jazz told Jess.

"First thing you have no idea what I was going to do" Jess shot back "Second I'm pretty sure I do want to"

"See this is why you can't be left unattended, you cause trouble" Barricade smirked smugly at Kate.

"Dammit, let me succeed in punching that fragger into next week" Kate struggled to get out of Barricade's grip.

They took the trigger happy girls out of the hanger away from Galloway.

"And the newest members of your team, I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space" Galloway turned back to Dad, "An open invitation come to Earth. Vetted by no one at the whitehouse…"

"Let me stop you right there Mr Galloway" Morshower butted in. "it was vetted right here and with in my experience the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above the approach"

"Well be that as it may General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake" Galloway shot back. "No one is above the approach."

"Now what are we know so far." Galloway turned back to Dad "We know that the enemy leader classified NBE-1 aka Megatron is resting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian abyss. Surrounded by souses detection nets and a full time submarine surveillance"

"We also know that, the only surviving shard of your alien All spark" Galloway carried on. "Is locked in an electromagnetic volt hidden here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

"And what does Megatron being at the bottom of the ocean and the All spark shard being contained by the human government have anything to do with this lecture that is inconvenient to begin with" I asked him.

Galloway ignored my question "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after" Galloway looked around of the soldiers. "Well there is only one clear conclusion"

He stopped and looked back at Dad. "You. The Autobots. There here to hunt you" he spat. "What's there to hunt for on Earth besides the Autobots. The fallen shall rise again, it sounds to me like something coming. So let me ask if we ultimately conclude that our national security is better off without you here on our planet. Will you leave peacefully?" He asked.

"Freedom is the right to all sentient beings, if you make that request we will honour it" Dad agreed.

What, how can he give up so easily. Fraggit to the pit, I had just gotten back the ones had had lost, finally got my family back. And started to build a relationship/

For what the government to go against their word and send the Autobots off planet. Giving the decepticons an open invitation, the Autobots have left we can now take Earth without any complications.

"But before your president decides please ask him this" Dad added getting in Galloway's face "What if we leave and your wrong"

He took a step back, standing to his full height. Galloway turned and walked off ending the meeting.

"That's a good question" Will smirked up at Dad. I nodded in agreement.

I followed Galloway down the platform and into the neighbouring hanger. I stayed silent walking just behind him, making sure to go unnoticed by him.

Taking one last step I covered his month with my hand, muffling any noise he made. Using my other hand to open the door, I shoved Galloway inside.

He turned round, glaring "What do you think you are doing" he shouted. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes your Theodore Leonard Galloway, born and raised Washington DC to Vivian and Peter Galloway. Married at a young age of 23 divorced ten years later at age 33. Due to reasons that you were too engrossed in your work." I smirked. "Need I Continue?"

"How do you know, everything known about me is classified" he demanded.

"Information is sorta my thing" I shrugged. "Now the real question is, do you know what you are doing?"

"I am doing my job, which does not concern you" Galloway pointed his finger in my face. "One you not classified to know the robots, and two your simple mind won't be able to comprehend my work."

"You will surprised how many classified things I know that are above you Galloway" I took a step forward getting up in his face. "Never underestimate me Galloway, I know more than you think about your precious government."

"Listen here Missy…"

"No you listen here Galloway, you don't know them like I do. You have no idea what they have go through." I cut him off.

"But still they fight to protect a world that isn't their own, for what. They do it out of kindness, they have seen what war has done to their own planet and don't want the same happening to any other."

"Your excuses for why I should agree for the Autobots to stay will not work. They are more trouble than they are worth." He shot back

"Earth needs the Autobots more than you think." I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Just know this if you do anything to tip the ledge on the Autobots no longer being allowed asylum here on Earth. You will be the first I come after" I growled.

"Is that a threat Alessandra-Beta?" Galloway asked.

"Take it as you want, but just know this you don't want me as your enemy" I spat, before turning and storming out of the room.

I walked out of the hanger, the sun was starting to go down. Standing with my back against the wall, I slide down hugging my knees to my chest. Looking out to the ocean.

I don't know how long I stayed staring out into the distant. There was pede falls coming closer, I didn't both looking up to see who it was.

Whoever it was sat down beside me. "Something is troubling you Beta" Dad's voice rumbled breaking the silence.

"Is this how easy, you are willing to give up" I turned looking up at. "Just because Galloway thinks you are trouble and that you should leave"

"Beta you know full well my views, if the human government want to refuse us asylum here on Earth, so it will be" Dad told me.

"Then what of me, if you leave what will happen" I demanded. "What of Gunner, we finally reunited as a family and you're willing to give up on us so easily"

"Beta you know that I will not leave you again, I made that mistake once and will not make it again" He said determinedly.

"As it stands at the moment, I don't know what to believe anymore" I got up from where I sat, turning walking away from Dad in search of Will.

It didn't take long for me to find Will. He spotted me walking over to him "Hey Beta, what can I do for you" Will smiled.

"I want to request the leave I was offered the other month" I didn't beat around the bush.

"Sure, and I'm guessing Kate and Jess will be wanting to go with you as well" Will nodded. "A plane is leaving tomorrow for Nevada at five am. You will be in the states early morning"

"Thank you Will" I sighed.

"Are you ok Beta, you don't seem yourself" Will asked looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine just tired that's all" I shook it off. "Thanks again Will"

I walked into the rec room, the first place to check for Jess and Kate. I was right, they were sat on the sofa with Gunner watching a film.

"Hey guys, I've got some news." I said walking over to the sofa.

"Mamma" Gunner squeal. I smiled taking the bubbly sparkling into my arms.

"So what you got to tell us" Jess asked

"Will has given us 2 weeks leave, the plane leaves five am tomorrow, so let's go" I told them.

They both looked at each other before looking back at me squeal. Then running off to get packed and ready for the flight.

_**Next Day**_

Optimus's POV

I walked out of my quarter in search of my youngling. I needed to straighten things out with her. When I spoke with her yesterday, I felt her hurt coming through the bond.

Why did she have to take after myself so much, she knows how to hide when wanting to be found. I spent a good hour walking around base looking for her.

I noticed that Kate, Jess and their guardian were also missing. I was starting to get worried.

"Major Lennox, have you seen Beta this morning" I asked him hoping he would have some insight to where she maybe. "I must speak with her"

"Beta she left the island early this morning" Will answered.

"What do you mean left the island" I rumbled.

"Last night Beta came to me requesting leave, which I granted she is on her way to Nevada with Kate, Jess, Sunstreaker, Jazz and Barricade". His face scrunched up in confusion.

"I guess it will have to wait until she returns" I sighed.

"Is everything alright Prime, you seem the way Beta was last night." Will asked. "Something happen between you two"

"Beta was upset with me agreeing with Director Galloway, about leaving Earth if asked to do so" I explained. "And Beta felt as if I was giving up on her and Gunner"

"Ahh Prime teenage girl hormones, don't worry about it she will get over it" Will laughed "Just let her blow off some steam"

"I guess you are right William" I smiled down at my human friend.

I hope you are safe Beta, if anything happened to you while you are away. I would never forgive myself, as it was I who drove you away.

**So that's Chapter 5 done and dusted with, so Beta confronted Galloway. About time someone stood up to that arrogant pompous jerk. **

**So I hope you all liked this chapter, as there is more to come.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow.**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys, I'm back with chapter. Sorry for the wait but its here now. Hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what by leaving a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Hasbro. OC are mine **

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 6

Here we go again back on a plane for Primus knows how long. It felt like the past few months, I had spent a long time travelling not staying in one place.

"Mamma where we going?" Gunner asked tugging at my hair.

"Where going to see Uncle Bee, Uncle Sam and Aunty Mikaela" I smiled down at him on my lap.

"Why we not say bye to Gwampa?" He played with some of my curls hanging lose.

"Grandpa was busy, Gunner" I stroked the top of his head.

"No he wasn't, he was in his room" Gunner scowled. "He said he would play with me"

"Gunner…"

"Did you do something bad" He demanded frowning up at me.

"Why does ever one think I've done something wrong" I looked at the others who were giggling.

"Because it is you that causes the problems" Sideswipe smirked.

"You did cause a whole lot of trouble, lil' femme" Jazz laughed.

I sent them a glare, which just made them laugh more. Gunner was getting impatient and was tugging more at my hair.

"No I didn't do anything bad" I told him.

"Then why we not see Gwampa" He asked again.

"Because Grandpa said something that upset Mamma" I hugged him closer to me resting my head on top of his. "Mamma just needed sometime away to think"

"Gwampa bad" Gunner said.

"No darling, he isn't bad quite the opposite" I kissed the top of his head.

I took a deep breath in before turning to Kate. "So Kate, you never did tell us how us got stuck upside down with your foot stuck in netting"

"Yes Kate do tell us" Barricade asked crossing his arms over his chest looking at her.

Kate squirmed under our gazes. "I have no idea" she smiled innocently.

"Yes you do" Jess sniggered.

"You know, so why don't you explain" Kate shot back.

"Nope, you got yourself stuck so you're going to explain" Jess grinned.

"I was reaching for something, and slipped" Kate lied.

"Liar" We all shouted.

"He was telling me an inside joke, a private joke" Kate shrugged "it was perfectly platonic nothing special then it went wrong"

"Who wanted to tell you a joke?" I asked.

"Sideswipe"

"Oh really and what did Sideswipe telling you this inside joke, have to do with you hanging from the netting covering his alt mode upside down?" Barricade asked.

"He told me the joke I was laughing hard like a hyena he disliked my laugh so he shoved me I got pushed into netting and stuck there" Kate smiled innocently.

"I did not" Sideswipe shouted.

"But why were you standing on top of his alt mode in the first place" I asked.

"To hear him" Kate said simply.

"Like it's not hard to hear him" Sunny snorted, which resulted in a mock hurt look from Sides.

"Even though he was stood next to you in holoform" Jazz grinned.

"Yes" Kate nodded.

"Elaborate, why were you stood on my alt mode" Sides smirked at Kate

"I don't remember" Kate looked away.

"Liar" we laughed again.

"This is torture" Kate whined.

"Then tell us" Jess snorted.

"Ok Ok, I'll give you what you want" Kate gave in.

"About time" Barricade grumbled.

"I was trying to get away from Sides, by standing out of his reach" Kate explained.

"On top of his alt mode" Jazz sniggered.

"On top of his alt mode" Kate smirked. "But I forgot that holoforms can disappear and reappear, and when Sides' holoforms reappeared behind me it shocked me and I tripped getting my foot caught and fell"

"So it was Sideswipes fault" Barricade stood up glaring at Sideswipe.

"Watch it 'con" Sunstreaker snarled standing in front of Sideswipe.

"Or what, he could have hurt Kate" Barricade growled.

Kate and I looked at each other before jumping in front of our guardians pushing them away from one another.

"Back off"

"Enough" we shouted.

I looked at Sunstreaker's face, his eyes were dark and had an animalistic look on his face. Putting my hands on his chest, I tried to push him away from Barricade.

Kate had managed to calm Barricade, and back in his seat. Sunstreaker on the other hand…

"Enough Sunstreaker" I growled. "Calm the frag down"

"Calm down, after that 'con threatened my brother" Sunstreaker barked.

"He never threatened Sides, he was only looking out for Kate like a guardian should" I told him "Now enough"

He deactivated his holoform, causing me to stumble.

_**TIME SKIP**_

I walked down the ramp holding Gunner's hand. We had finally landed, not a moment too soon.

Sunstreaker was still sulking, not talking with any of us.

"Mamma" Gunner pulled at my hand getting my attention.

"Yes baby" I looked down at him.

"Can I ride with Uncle Sides" He asked looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I guess…" before I could finish Gunner had ran off jumping into Sideswipes alt mode.

Well at least I can speak with Sunstreaker in private. I walked over to Sunstreaker, he didn't open his door like he usually did.

I opened his door and climbed inside. Once I was seated Sunny followed behind Jazz.

We didn't speak for a while, until I had enough of the silence.

"What has gotten into you" I asked looking at the radio.

"Nothing" Sunny grumbled.

"It sure didn't look like nothing" I shot back.

"That 'con needs to know that no one threaten my brother" He snarled, activating his holoform and looking at me.

"Not this again" I sighed. "Barricade didn't threaten Sideswipe, he was looking out for Kate"

"Con had better hold his glossa" Sunny growled.

"Barricade is no longer a Decepticon, so refrain from calling him one" I snapped.

"Once a Decepticon always a Decepticon" He stated coldly.

"Anyone can have a change of spark, and see the error of their ways" I growled.

"Why are you defending him, taking his side" Sunny demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. "You should be agree with me"

"Agreeing with you" I snorted. "You are telling me I should be agreeing with you"

"Yes, we are Autobots and he is Deceptiscum" Sunny growled. "Why did you even help him escape, you should off left him to rust"

"Barricade is a neutral willing to help with the Autobots, us and here you are telling me I should of left him to rust" I growled, "Do you want to know why I helped him"

"Yes" Sunny demanded.

"Because I saw something in him" I explained. "I saw that he had seen the error of his ways and did something about them. He could have stayed with the decepticons but no he decide to change the errors he has made."

"Just because he has decide to act to change what he has done means nothing" Sunny stated.

"Is that what you think, that once you have red on your leger means you can't start over" I breathed.

"No can change that much" He growled.

"Stop" I whispered looking away, out the window.

"What?" Sunny asked coldly.

"Stop" I shouted glaring at him. "Pull Over"

Sunny braked suddenly, stopping harshly. I climbed out, slamming his door shut ignoring his complains and protest. Jazz, Sides and Barricade pulled to a stop waiting for us.

"Everyone has the ability to change it is up to them if they choose to do so" I looked away from him. "Until you can finally see that, it would be best for you to keep your distance."

I turned and walked over to Sideswipe, he opened the driver's door for me to climb in.

"Mamma why you not with Sunny?" Gunner asked once I was sat down.

"Mamma wanted to spend time with her sparkling" I smiled ruffling his hair. Which sent him into a fit of giggles.

"You okay Beta" Sideswipe asked concerned.

"I am fine Sides, I'd be better once we get to Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela" I patted his dash.

"Yeah Uncle Bee, Uncle Sam Aunty Kaela" Gunner squealed.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Witwicky's household. Ron's Porsche wasn't in the drive way, they must be out.

I climbed out of Sides walking round to and taking Gunner's hand. "So this is where you grew up" Jess asked walking over with Kate.

"Not bad" Kate nodded taking a good look at the house.

"Sam is probably at Mikaela, and Bee should be in the garage" I told them, leading them into the backyard towards the garage.

The 'bots activated their holoforms following us. I motioned for them to stop while I went inside the garage.

To my luck Bumblebee was sat in the middle of the garage. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was there, right in front of me.

He must have been in recharge, as he hadn't noticed me standing in the door frame.

I walked over to him, knocking on his hood. Bee's driver door open and his holoform stepped out.

His blonde hair was a mess like he had just woke up. "Sam I thought you left for college yesterday" he yawned.

Bee turned and looked at me "B-Beta" he spluttered.

"In the flesh" I smiled walking over to him. Bee walked the remaining distance bringing me into a tight hug.

I buried my head in his chest, Primus I had missed him. "Are you ok, you seem down I can feel it through the bond" He asked me looking at me worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just happy to see you" I lied. He looked at me not fully believing everything I had said.

"So did you get some time off from NEST" Bee asked.

"Yes and follow me come see who is here" I smiled, dragging him towards the others outside.

"Bumblebee" Sideswipe and Jazz beamed when they so us walking towards them.

"Sides, Jazz, Sunny" Bee smiled hugging Sides and Jazz. "It's been a while"

"So this is Bumblebee the one you are always telling us about" Kate grinned.

"So you talk about me all the time, eh Beta" Bee smirked.

"About how stupid, idiotic, brainless, dopey…..Shall I continue" I smirked back.

Bee's grin turned to a pout. "Stop your pouting" I laughed.

"UNCLE BEE" Gunner yelled, running latching himself onto Bee's legs.

"Hey half pint" Bee lifted Gunner into his arms hugging him, before throwing into the air and catching him. "You been a good sparkling for your Mamma?"

"The best, I'm always good" Gunner grinned.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Bee tickled his stomach sending him into a fit of giggles.

"Bee meet Jess and Kate" I introduced "Jess Kate meet Bumblebee"

"Aww he's so cute, look at his baby blue eyes" They squealed.

"Calm down girls, keep it together" I laughed at them.

"But he's so cute" Kate said poking Bee's dimples.

I walked up to Kate pulling her hand away from Bee's face. "Beta is there anything else you haven't said" Bee asked me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just we have a neutral working with the Autobots and who is Kate's guardian" I shrugged.

"Who is it?"

"Barricade" I smiled innocently.

"What" he growled. I'm going to end this before it kicks of yet again.

"Stop it stop it now, I am not going to stand for this again" I poked my finger into his chest.

"Barricade left the decepticons after Mission City became neutral, and helped us escape Starscream" I glared at Bee. "He has seen the error of his ways, and done something about it, so cut him some slack"

"Well if it isn't the Bug" Barricade's holoform appeared smirking. "How is Ladiesman217"

"Barricade not helping" Kate and I grumbled.

"Now play nice" I told them both, looking between them.

Bee just glared at Barricade, and Barricade smirked back at Bee. Oh this is going to be fun.

"So Sam has already left, what of Mikaela" I asked Bee breaking the staring match going on between the two.

"Yeah he left yesterday, and Mikaela stayed to help her Dad out" Bee shrugged.

"Right then let's go give Mikaela a surprise" I grinned clapping, rubbing my hands together.

"You Beta are coming with me" Bee demanded grabbing my arm dragging me towards his alt mode.

Once we reached his alt mode. Bee finally let me go. The passenger door opened for me to climb inside. I leaned over into the back putting him on the backseat, Bee wrapped the seat belt around him.

"So how come your not at college with Sam" I asked as Bee set of towards Mikaela's.

"Freshmen can't have cars" Bee shrugged. "But you know I'll always his first car"

"He said that didn't he?" my voice raising by the minute. "Is that all he sees you as, a car"

"Beta…." I cut him off.

"You're his friend and that's all he can say to you, you'll always be my first car" I shouted.

"It doesn't bother me Beta, I am fine" Bee tried to reassured me. Key word there tried.

"No you're not, I know you Bee it hurt you" I said, "Don't tell me you are because I will be asking Mikaela how you reacted"

Bee shuddered knowing that Mikaela would gladly tell me. "How have you been Beta" Bee asked looking over at me.

"I've been great, Jess and Kate are brilliant friends that I'm lucky to have. Working with NEST is good keeps me on my toes" I nodded. "You know me I have to be doing something"

"What about you Gunner, what you been doing" Bee looked back to Gunner.

"There's a big beach full of sand, and a big blue sea. I like making sandcastles and swimming in the sea" Gunner began telling Bee about the beach and ocean.

"Sounds fun" Bee laughed at Gunner's excitement.

"Uncle 'Hide and Uncle Ratchet are always grumpy, there no fun" Gunner said.

"Yeah well that's all Uncle Bee fault, he was a naughty sparkling for Uncle 'Hide and was always getting hurt, that Uncle Ratchet had to fix" I told Gunner

"Hey it wasn't all me, you were the one who always got yourself injured." Bee shot back.

"Didn't" I disagreed?

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"You two silly" Gunner giggled ending our disagreement.

"Uncle Bee is silly isn't he Gunner" I called over my shoulder.

"Gunner was referring to you, weren't you half pint" Bee grinned.

"Wasn't" I shook my head.

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was…"

"You're BOTH silly" Gunner shouted at us.

"Oh look where here" Bee stated.

Bee pulled to a stop outside of Mikaela's Dad's shop. "You ready to see Mikaela again after what over two years" Bee asked.

"Yep" I smiled.

"You're in for it" Bee shrugged.

I shrugged it off not thinking twice about what Mikaela could possibly do. Grabbing Gunner I climbed out of Bee, Jess and Kate walked up to stand next to me.

"Come on lets go" I lead the way inside the shop. Walking through the door, there was a man stood behind a desk tinkering with what looked like an engine part.

"So what can I do for you ladies" The man looked up at us. He looked a lot like Mikaela, I'm guessing he was her Dad.

"Are you Mr Banes, Mikaela's father" I asked.

"Yeah, and you are" he asked.

"Allie Witwicky I'm a good friend of Mikaela's, also I am Sam's adoptive sister" I held out my hand introducing myself.

"So you're the Famous Allie, that works with the government" He shook my hand grinning. "If Mikki isn't talking about Sam she sure is talking about you, happy I finally get to meet you"

"Please the pleasure is all mine, Mr Banes" I smiled.

"Yeah, Beta here is the same, constantly going on about Mikaela" Kate smirked.

"It's true never shuts up" Jess added.

"Well I better go get Mikki" Mr Banes turned and walked off into the shop in search of Mikaela.

We waited a few moments before the sound of footsteps coming closer where heard.

"Hi, how can I help…" Mikaela began before looking up and noticing me standing there.

"Allie" she screamed running over and tackling me into a tight hug.

"Mikaela…need..to….breathe" I struggled to get my words out in Mikaela death grip.

"Keep going this is fun to watch" Kate smirked.

I turned my head to see Kate smirking and Jess snickering beside her. "Sorry, didn't realise how tight I was hugging you" Mikaela apologized.

"Aww no funny" Kate sulked.

"Mikaela meet Kate and Jess, I hope you three can become good friends" I introduced.

"If Mikaela is anything like you say she is then I think that being good friends is a possibility" Jess smiled.

"What Jess said" Kate nodded in agreement.

"Oh Mikaela there's someone else here that really wants to see you" I told her moving out of the way for…

"Aunty Kaela" Gunner yelled tackling her into a hug.

"Gunner" Mikaela laughed crouching down hugging him back. "Wow look how tall you have gotten"

"So are you guys on leave or something" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, thought we would come see you" I told her.

"Well it has been TWO YEARS" She yelled shaking me by my shoulders. "You couldn't have sent on text or e-mail"

"Sorry I've been busy" I smiled innocently.

"So where you guys staying?" Mikaela asked.

"I was thinking off going back home, and letting Jess and Kate take the guest rooms" I shrugged.

"Nope, no you're not" Mikaela shook her head "You can all stay with me"

"Are you sure…" I was cut off.

"No you are staying with me. Period." Mikaela cut me off.

"Sounds good with me" Jess smiled.

"Me too" Kate agreed.

"Then its settled give me a few minutes to gather my things and then we can go" Mikaela turned walking off to collect her things.

"Let's go tell the boys shall we" I suggested.

We walked back outside to where the mechs were waiting. When we walked out the door, they were stood in their holoforms talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys" Kate grabbed their attention.

"Hey beautiful" Sideswipe smirked. Barricade shot Sideswipe a death glare, growling at him.

"Uhh scary growling" Sideswipe sniggered.

"Knock it off" Kate smacked Sides over the head. "You too" and did the same to Barricade.

"Mikaela has offered to take us in for a few nights…" I began.

"More like demanded" Jess grinned.

"So is this going to be like a teen girls slumber party" Sides wiggled his eyebrows.

"No" we shouted.

The silly grin on his face turned into a pout. "Perv" Kate hit him on the head again.

"Right you all ready to go" Mikaela asked us as she walked over.

"Yep" we said at the same time.

"Beta" I turned to look at Bee.

"Bee" I mocked, grinning at him.

"I have to go, recon mission Prime's orders" He said. The grin on my face dropped.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Now"

"Dammit, we just got here and you have to go" I grumbled.

"I'll be back soon" Bee smiled bringing me into a hug.

"Jess Kate, when I get back I want to know everything Beta has been up too" Bee winked at them.

"Oh we will be willing to share everything" Jess grinned.

"Not one detailed missed" Kate smirked.

With that Bee deactivated his holoform and his alt mode started up. I watched as Bee drove away.

"Where Uncle Bee going?" Gunner asked. I crouched down looking him in the eye.

"He has to do something for Grandpa" I told him.

"He will be back soon won't he?" Gunner looked back at me.

"Of course, come on where going to Aunty Kaela's" I stood back up taking his hand.

"Let's go" Mikaela grinned.

Jess walked over to Jazz climbing inside, Kate climbed into Barricade. "So we going with Sunstreaker" Mikaela asked.

"Nope" I lead the way over to Sideswipe climbing inside, sitting Gunner on my lap.

"Something is up, spill" Mikaela demanded.

"Not here" I shot back.

"Ok"

Mikaela's home wasn't far from the shop, Sides pulled to a stop opening his doors for us to climb out.

Mikaela lead the way unlocking her door and stepping inside. We followed her into her bedroom, her room was fairly big with two double beds.

"Nice room" Kate said as she looked around.

"Thanks, my cousin use to stay over a lot that's why there the extra bed" Mikaela thanked. "It's gunna be two to a bed well three including Gunner, if that's ok with you three"

"Sure it fine" Jess smiled.

"Doesn't bother me" I nodded.

We stayed in Mikaela's room for the rest of the night watching films and ordered some pizzas. Gunner was fast asleep on my lap, I cradled him to my chest rocking him now and then.

"So tell me, how you two joined NEST" Mikaela asked looking at Kate and Jess.

The three of us looked at each other, I gave them the nod telling them it was fine to tell Mikaela.

"We were kidnapped by the decepticons" Jess started. Mikaela gasped at the thought of being taken by the 'cons.

"Jess was the first, then Allie and lastly me" Kate carried on. "Allie formulated our escape, with the help of Barricade"

"NEST picked us up and took us back to base where Will offered us job, which we took" Jess finished off.

"So Mikaela how are you and Sam" I grinned.

"Were good, he is a complete goofball but sweet" Mikaela smiled.

"Has he said he loves you yet" Jess asked.

Mikaela smile dropped a little, "No he hasn't"

"Well he should of by now" Kate added.

"He's just being stubborn and naïve he hasn't had a real relationship before." I piped in. "He is scared that you will run if he does say he loves you, just give him time.

"So Allie anyone new in your life, you know living with a lot of hunky soldiers" Mikaela wiggled her eyebrows grinning.

"No" I grumbled.

"Hmn I don't believe you, so Kate Jess has Allie here got anyone she doesn't want to tell me about" Mikaela's grinned even more.

"Well she does spend a lot of time with Will, Epps and Graham" Jess pondered.

"Well Will and Epps are married, so you like the older men do you" Mikaela laughed.

"No"

"Then again she does spend a hell of a lot of time with Sunstreaker" Kate smirked. "With the amount of time they spend together is as if they have a secret relationship going on"

"We don't sorry to disappoint" I rumbled

"So what was with the domestic between you and Sunstreaker Earlier?" Jess asked.

"Yeah whatever it was, seem pretty serious" Kate added.

"I just want some time apart" I said simply.

"Details we want details" Mikaela ordered.

"Sunstreaker believes that Barricade was threatening Sideswipe and that his reaction was perfectly fine and that he needs to watch his back" I explained.

"But that's not the case Barricade is a neutral willingly helping the Autobots" Jess piped in.

"That's what I said, but no he is being stubborn, hot-headed fraggin aft that won't change his mind"

"So this is basically all Barricade's fault" Kate concluded.

"No its you who had to be an idiot and fall, Barricade was just being a guardian" Jess shot back.

"Hey" Kate hit a sniggering Jess on the arm.

"So what did you have to say" Mikaela asked. "From what Sam said even though you couldn't speak you always found a way to question things, well everything"

"Well he demanded to know what was going through my brain when I decide to help Barricade, I explained what I was thinking and to say he didn't like it was an understatement" I answered.

"Let me guess he thought you were taking Barricade's side" Jess piped up.

"Yeah, I said that everyone has the ability to see the error of their ways, but it is up to them to change them" I recalled what I said. "And until he realised that, he should keep his distance.

"You know who you remind me off Allie" Kate pointed her at me.

"Go on, let's hear it" Jess sniggered.

"Optimus Bossbot Prime" Kate smiled, using one off Dads many nicknames.

"You know he hates that nickname" I smirked.

"Yeah, but it's fun" Kate shrugged.

"Kate's right, you seem wiser above your years" Jess agreed.

"Come on its getting late, we should hit the hay" Mikaela suggested.

Kate and Jess took the spare double bed, while Mikaela Gunner and I took Mikaela's.

It didn't take long her me to fall asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. It had been a long day and some rest is well needed.

I felt something poking my repeatedly in my side and a weight on my chest. Cracking open my eyes Gunner was sat on me poking at my sides.

"Do I not get to sleep" I asked.

"Nope" Gunner grinned.

I snatched him from my chest pinning him to the mattress, and attacking his sides tickling him.

Gunner started giggling trying to get away, from my attack.

"Urgh Kate get your foot out of my face" I heard Jess shout. "Umm mmhhmn t-that's m-my mo-uth"

There was a thump on the floor, I looked down to see Kate lying tangled on the floor.

"What was that thump" Mikaela asked groggily.

"Kate" Jess and I shrugged.

"Will someone help me" Kate yelled from the floor. Jess grabbed a piilow and hurled it at Kate.

Kate manage to de-tangle herself and get back up on the bed.

"Pillow fight can I join" we whirled round to see Sideswipe smirking at us.

"Sure" Mikaela said sweetly.

The four of us grabbed a pillow each, and began beating Sides with our pillows.

"Ow"

"Hey, Hey"

"Watch it" Sides grumbled, trying to dodge our attacks.

"Again, Again" Gunner squealed from where he was sat on the bed.

"Half pint I thought you were on my side" Sideswipe whined.

We ceased our attack on Sides. "Get out so we can change" I shoved him towards the door.

"Can't I stay please" he pleaded.

"No" we all growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm going quit shoving" Sides gave in, deactivating his holoform.

I took Gunner, grabbing my bag and walked to the bathroom to get the two us change. Once we were finished, Kate ran in just as we were stepping the door.

We spent most of the day laughing sharing stories, of what we had been doing over the past two years.

At some point the mechs joined in on our fun, "So wait, you stole Ratchet's wenches and wielded them to the roof of the med-bay" Jess asked Sideswipe in disbelief.

"Oh trust me they did, many of time" Jazz answered.

"Hey we didn't cause as much trouble of Bumblebee did" Sides shot back.

"You encourage lil' Bee" Jazz sniggered.

"So did you, by telling him he was a ninja bot" Sunny piped up for the first time. "That encouraged him to sneak off from his guardian and caretakers"

"Tell us more" Mikaela giggled.

"There was that time when Bee and his twin sister blew up the shooting range" Sides laughed. I shot a glare over to him.

"Wait, wait back track a minute Bumblebee has a twin sister." Dammit Mikaela had picked up on it.

Sides, Sunny and Jazz shot a look between them. "Yes he does, or did" I answered for them.

"What do you know of her?" Jess asked, the three of them looking at me suspiciously.

"Bee and I talked a lot after Mission City one of the things we discussed was family" I shrugged it wasn't a complete lie.

"What happened to her" Kate asked.

"Taken from us as a sparkling by the decepticons" Jazz answered, looking at me.

"Lost and never found" I finished off looking away.

"Poor Bee" Mikaela sighed. "Shit I left my laptop at the shop, dammit Sam could tried to skype" Mikaela yelled.

We drove back to the shop to get Mikaela's things, it didn't take long for us to get there.

Mikaela led us through the back entrance, "Hey Bones Hi" Mikaela greeted her dog talking in a baby voice.

It was hard not to laugh at her, Mikaela phone began ringing. She motioned to us that she would be a minute.

"Yes Samuel" Mikaela grunted, speak of the devil. "I can't believe you stood me up on our first webchat date"

Dammit Sam you get the girl of your dreams, then you go to college and stand her up what it up with you?

"What you finally hit puberty" I heard Mikaela say, Jess and Kate burst out laughing beside me.

I could hear Sam from over here, he sounded frantic someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

'I've been seeing symbols ever since I touch the' I heard Sam say on the phone. Since he touched what?

"Since what?" Mikaela voiced my thoughts.

'The cube sliver'. The cube? The All spark, there was another shard? Fraggit why didn't Sam contact me.

"Yeah I have it, it's in the shops safe its fine" Mikaela reassured Sam, so it's here great.

"It's fine no one knows where it is" Mikaela told him. Well I know where it is.

"I do" I heard a voice say, or did I say it out loud?

Bang

Crash

Mikaela run towards the shop safe, grabbing giant metal tongues. Using them she picked up a mini con by its neck, pinning it to the work shop.

"Is that the best you got, huh" it shouted shaking its little fist. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What are you doing here, you little freak" Mikaela asked it, shoving the flame of a blow torch in its optic.

"Oww arr that's my optic you crazy bitch" It screamed in pain.

"You going to talk now" Jess demanded standing next to Mikaela.

"I seek knowledge of the cube, the Fallen demands me" He blabbed.

The Fallen? What does he know of the Fallen?

"What Knowledge" Kate growled.

"I need the shard, need the shard, dead without the shard" He kept repeating.

Mikaela tightened her grip on the mini con. "Easy warrior goddess" he pleaded.

"And were your worst nightmare" I sneered. Slamming a metal box down big enough for him to fit inside. "This will give you time to think, and give us the answers we seek"

Mikaela shoved him inside slamming the lid shut, padlocking it preventing him from escaping.

"It's time we went and gave Sam and Bee a visit don't ya think" I told them.

Mikaela ran over to grab her phone that was still connected to Sam. "I can't tell you on an open line, I'll tell you later" Mikaela rushed. "I'm on my way, just be careful Sam"

Mikaela put the phone down, we rushed outside to where our guardians were.

"We need to get to Princeton University as quickly as possible" I ordered. "Don't care how many speed limits we need to break, but we have to be there this afternoon, you boys up for a race" I smirked.

"Sure" Jazz grinned.

"Don't need to ask us twice" Sideswipe smirked.

"Lets roll"

I ran over to Sideswipe, throwing the box into his trunk. Before climbing inside, Mikaela climbed into the back with Gunner.

We set off for Princeton, wondering what the fates had in store for us….

**So that's Chapter 6 done with hoped you all liked it, So Beta and Sunny just as they were starting to learn how to run. They fell at the first hurdle, will Beta be able to forgive Sunny. Will Sunny ever get along with Barricade.**

**What is with Barricade's over protectiveness with Kate, is she slowly but surely breaking his cold, scary demeanour.**

**Until Next Time, **

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys, I'm back with chapter. Sorry for the wait but its here now. Hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what by leaving a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Hasbro. OC are mine **

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 7

Having guardians with sport cars as alt modes had its advantages, we were about an hour away from Princeton. Along the way we had shaken off, six or seven police chases, for speeding.

This road trip was turning out to be a lot of fun. What Sideswipe said next brought reality crashing back down.

"We have a Comm from Prime, you should hear this" Sideswipe's voice came through the radio.

"Go ahead Sides" Sideswipe replayed the Comm.

:Autobots the last remaining shard of the All Spark has been stolen: Dad's voice rumbled through the radio. :Decepticon signatures have been spotted along the east coast, keep a sharp optic:

"Are you feeling the same thing I am?" Mikaela asked looking at me with a look of dread.

"That something terrible is about to happen" I looked over to her. "Something that we have no ability to stop"

"Yeah" Mikaela nodded.

"Where here" Sideswipe Informed us. I looked out of the window, at the college campus. So this is Princeton, uh?

"I'll watch over Gunner while we wait for you to come back" Sideswipe said through the radio before I climbed out.

"Thanks, we won't be long" I told them "Gunner I will be back soon, be good".

"You three ready" Mikaela asked grabbing the metal box out of Side s' trunk.

"Yea"

"Ready"

"Lead the way" we said at the same time

We followed after Mikaela through the campus towards the building Sam's dorm was in. Running up the stairs, we found the floor Sam was on. Walking down the hall towards Sam's room.

As we neared Sam's room, a boy with curly brown hair rushed to his feet running stopping us in our tracks.

"Woah Woah, you can't go in there" He rushed putting his hands up in front of him. "Sam is in there"

"Great just who were looking for" Kate pushed the brunette to the side.

Mikaela walked over to the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face, she must be so happy to see Sam. "Sam" The smile on her dropped as she took a step inside, peering over her shoulder.

I saw what was Sam sprawled on the bed with a skinny blonde. Straddling him both with each other's tongue down the others throat.

"Mikaela" Sam broke off from the kiss turning to look at us at the door.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked, smirking at Mikaela.

"Ex" Mikaela spat, abruptly turning and walking away.

"Way to go Samuel" I call over my shoulder, following after Mikaela.

"Mikaela" I heard Sam shout as I slammed the door.

As I walked down the hall I stopped, there was crashes and bangs coming from Sam's room. As if someone was being thrown around, turning round I ran back to see what was going on.

Mikaela, Jess and Kate ran to see what all the commotion was, opening the door we found Sam being swung round the room. With what look like I giant metal tongue coiled around his neck.

I grabbed the box from Mikaela and hurled it at the blonde swinging Sam about. She dodge out of the way, and the box went flying out the window.

"Woah, woah woah" The brunette kept repeating, while Sam lay screaming on the floor.

Mikaela grabbed Sam by the arm dragging him up and down the hall. I followed closely behind Kate and Jess.

A blaster shot was fired parts that once were a door went flying into the hall. We ran down the steps and outside of the dorm building, shooting a look over my shoulder. The con was gaining on us, Sam lead us up towards a big white building.

"What is that thing" the brunette stuttered stopping looking out from behind one of the pillars

"It's an alien robot we've gotta keep moving" I pushed him in front me bursting through the wooden doors, into what looked like the library.

We ran down past a few bookcases, turning down one and sinking to the floor to catch our breaths. The brunette started to freak out, mumbling and repeating 'omg'

"OMG I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dreams" he freaked out to Sam.

"Gross, TMI dude" Kate kicked him in the leg.

"I can tell you really missed me _Sam_" Mikaela spat.

"It's not my fault ok" Sam said in a blurr.

"Not your fault" Mikaela shot back.

"I am a victim" Sam stated.

"Oh you're a victim, a victim" asked in disbelief. "Of what, of What a little eighty pound girl"

"It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain fox" Sam confessed.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth" Mikaela argued.

"I didn't" Sam denied.

"You did" Mikaela shot back.

"You ever had your stomach tongued" Sam asked her. "It smelt like diesel"

"Your such a little girl" Mikaela sighed frustrated. "Who are you?" Mikaela asked the brunette who was giving Sam some advice on lanking whatever up.

"Leo Spitz, I'm the key to this" Leo introduced himself. "The aliens there here after me. The aliens they want me because of my site."

The doors we had just come through were blasted open, damnit the bitch had found us.

"Hate to burst your bubble but there not after you" Jess told him.

"We need to go, now" I ordered.

Sam ran to the balcony jumping onto one of the hanging lights. I followed after him landing on the light, then jumping down onto the nearest bookcase. The con jumped down and started firing shots at us.

I skidded under one of the tables, dodging the blast. I looked around at the other seeing them under the tables close by. Books and parts of wood were flying everywhere hitting us.

Crawling out from under the table, I pushed the books and wood out of my as more rained down. I got to my feet helping Jess and Kate up, running towards the door with Sam, Mikaela and Leo following the three of us.

A blast shot pasting, creating a huge hole in the wall. I motioned for them to go through the hole. We climbed through the whole and down the steps, Sam lead the way through the courtyard under an archway.

Mikaela grabbed the box that she had thrown out of the window. I stopped turned around and looked to see the con coming at us.

"Get out of here" I yelled to them.

"What" Sam screamed.

"Go while I keep it busy" I ordered. "I will catch up, GO!"

They all looked at me hesitantly before running into the parking lot. I looked back at the con who was now in human form, she stop looking back at me.

"You think you can stop me, human" She purred.

"What do you want, con?" I demanded.

"The boy, you and the other two girls"

"That's not gunna happen" I growled. "You have to go through me before I ever let you take the other"

She smirked before lunging forward throwing her fist at my face. Throwing my right arm up I knocked her fist out of the way, sending a left hook across her face.

She went to punch me again, I grabbed her arm twisting it around her back. Kicking the back of her knees, making her fall to the ground.

"You're good" She spat, "But not good enough" she swung her leg, kicking my feet from under me. I landed hard on my shoulder, got back to my feet dodging a kick.

Grabbing her arm yanking her forward enough to, swing myself so my legs were wrapped around her neck. Flipping us back onto the ground, I looked up from where I was to see Mikaela driving a silver car where I was.

I kicked the her in the head before getting to my feet and running towards them. As I ran there was shots before fired in my direction, I pushed myself to go faster, dodging the shots.

Mikaela stopped the car, the back door opened and I jumped inside slamming the door behind me.

"GO" I yelled.

The con now in her bi pedal mode, jumped onto the hood of the car. Its giant metal tongue like tentacle smashed through the windscreen. Grabbing the dagger out of my jacket I leant over and slice through it.

Sam grabbed it and threw it out of the window. Mikaela began driving causing the con to slip.

"Kiss this Bitch" Mikaela growled, crashing into a lamp post crushing the con.

"Ok so what else don't I know" Leo demanded. "You guys just forgot a minor detail huh"

"That you so back there was…" Sam began to explain before he began screaming.

We looked to where he was pointing at to see a copter flying dangerously low to the ground. A metal spike shot through the roof.

"Woah woah woah" We all yelled/screamed.

A car coming towards us hit the hood of the car, causing us to spin as we were being lifted up into the air.

"SAM" Mikaela cried, I looked to Sam seeing him dangling out of the car. Holding on for dear life. I shot forward helping Mikaela lift him back into the car.

The car was still spinning, and I lost my footing. I started to fall out of the car, when I felt to pairs of hands grab my leg and waist, pulling me back into the car.

Mikaela and I dragged Sam back into the car. I turned back to Jess and Kate seeing them still holding onto me. The copter let go of us, dropping us into an abandoned warehouse.

The car landed on its roof, throwing Kate and Jess to one side, and Leo and I to the other. A saw cut its way through the car, sawing it in half.

Crawling out I looked up to see Starscream hovering above us.

"Come here Boy" I familiar dark voice ordered. It could be, how he is dead.

I turned round to see Megatron standing before us, online.

Sam began to move towards Megatron, "Closer" I grabbed Sam's arm dragging him back away from the war lord. I stood in front of him, not allowing him to go any closer.

"Let him go girl" he demanded.

"Frag off" I growled.

Megatron snarled before reaching over grabbing us both throwing Sam onto a concrete slab and me into the wall.

"You remember me don't you two?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam groaned.

"How could I forget, I help kill you" I sat up glaring at him.

He grabbed me once again, lifting me so I was optic level. He tightened his grip around me, I refused to squirm.

"Defiant little human, I could kill you easily with just the squeeze of my servo" Megatron snarled.

"If I may master, you might not want to kill that human" Starscream interjected.

"And why is that Starscream" Megatron demanded.

"That human, contains large amounts of the All spark"

Megatron threw me back onto the ground, did Starscream just save my life? He turned back to Sam.

"We have some delicate work to do, doctor examine" Megatron ordered.

The little microscope transformed, into a little spider bot. Damnit it was that crazy doctor bot.

The doctor jumped onto Sam's chest, looking closely up at his face. He snapped his little digits, there was a buzzing that sounded like metal wings.

Looking where the sound was coming from, I saw to little flying con fetching what looked like a metal squid thing. The deposited it on Sam's torso while the doctor held Sam's mouth wide open.

The squid thing climbed inside of Sam's mouth, causing Sam to gag and choke. Some of the tentacles were hanging out of his nose before disappearing and reappearing leaving his mouth.

The doctor grabbed a hold of it plugging it into him like an usb drive. It began protecting images of Sam's brain, many of the images where of Mikaela. Then some symbols appeared.

"Oh there they are" Megatron stated. "These symbols can lead us to the energon source"

"We must take zee brain" the doctor yelled.

"Wha-what does he mean about my brain" Sam began to freak out. The little doctor climbed up Sam towards his head.

"You have something on your mind boy, something I need" Megatron told him.

The little doctor transformed his servo into a saw and began to lower it to Sam's head. I grabbed my gun and began firing at the little con, being careful not to hit Sam.

Something crashed through the roof of the warehouse, I looked up to see Dad landing in front of me. There was another crash through the wall, I turned to see Bumblebee running towards Starscream.

I ran from behind Dad's pede towards Sam, there was shots being fired everywhere. I reached Sam yanking him down and towards the door.

We made it outside, we could hear the shots still being fired within the warehouse. Bumblebee came out of the warehouse, transforming and opening his doors, for the other to climb inside.

Once they were all in, he drove off, just as Megatron crashed through the wall landing on the ground. Megatron transformed, driving off in the opposite direction.

Dad jumped out through the wall. "Sam, Beta" He yelled for us. He transformed down into his alt open opening his doors for us. We climbed up inside, Sam taking the driver's side and I the passengers.

Dad drove off in the same direction of Bumblebee, he drove out of town into the country side way from people. We headed into a forest area, "Here he comes" Sam yelled.

I looked out of the window to see Megatron gaining on us, he fired his blaster hitting Dad's back wheel. Dad transformed throwing us out onto the grass, just as Megatron transformed tackling him to the ground. Sending them both rolling down the hill.

I ran over to Sam helping him to his feet, we both ran down the hill towards Dad. "Hide you two" Dad ordered. Metal clanging as it hit metal rang through the forest.

We hid behind a tree watching as Dad ripped, up a tree using it to hit Megatron with. He was doing quite a number on Megatron throwing him about, stabbing him with his energon sword.

"Decepticons" Megatron yelled. The copter that had us earlier appeared out of nowhere crashing through the tree, sending them flying in all directions. Starscream landed just behind us, "Come here insects" he rumbled.

Sam and I looked at each other before running, weaving between the trees. Trying to shake Starscream off of our tails, he began firing shots at our feet in hope of tripping us.

There was another set of pedes running towards us, I looked over my shoulder to see Megatron running towards us. Only to be stopped by Dad tackling him to the ground.

"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet" Megatron told Dad. "The boy can lead us to it"

I looked at Sam, as we hid behind one of the trees. Why does trouble always have to be around him?

Megatron threw dad crashing into a tree, as he tried to stand Megatron sent a round kick into his faceplates. Sending flying back into the ground.

"Optimus" Sam and I Screamed. As he began to stand Starscream moved in front of him firing multiple shots, causing him to stumble back.

Megatron back handed him, making him fall once again into the ground. Firing his blaster at him as he got back to his pede, sending him flying towards Sam and I.

Dad looked up at us from where he lay in the ground. "Is the future of our race not worth the single smutch life" Megatron growled.

"Up, Get up" Sam yelled.

I looked Dad in the optics "Go I will keep Sam safe" Dad nodded before getting up and turning back to Megatron

"You'll never stop at one, I'll take you all on" he unleashed his other energon sword, charging at the decepticons.

I watched as he took on all three decepticons, without flaw. Slicing his way through each one. He jumped onto the copter con digging his energon hooks into its face plates, tearing its face in two.

"Piece of tin" Dad jumped down kicking the offline con to the ground.

"Beta where are you" Dad shouted, looking around. I looked over to him, just as Megatron snuck up from behind.

"Behind you" I screamed, but it was too late. Megatron grabbed a hold of Dad's arm stabbing his sword through Dad's chestplates, then firing his canon into his chest.

"No" Dad cried out. I watched helplessly as he fell to the ground before us.

I ran towards him, ignoring Sam's shouts for me to come back. Dad looked at me as I ran towards him.

"Run Beta run" He told me, his voice sounding hoarse.

"No I can't leave you" I yelled.

"Beta, my youngling forgive me, now run" Dad croaked as his optics began to flicker. I watched as the blue in his optics, disappeared into a dull empty grey.

"NO NO NO" I screamed over and over again. I tried to run closer to him, but someone held me back.

My legs gave out beneath of me, and I collapsed to the ground. I looked up to see it was Sam holding me back. I sat frozen staring at the body of my offline father.

Sam helped me to my feet again, still holding onto my arm he dragged me towards the others. Bumblebee and Barricade were parked on the dirt road waiting for us. I ran to Barricade, who opened his doors for me to climb inside. As Sam ran towards Bumblebee, we followed Bumblebee's lead with the chevy twins following behind Barricade.

I sat on the back seat staring out of the window, to where the fight was taking place.

"Beta are you okay?" Jess asked turning to look at me from where she sat in the passenger seat.

"What happened out there?" Kate asked from the driver's seat.

I took one last glance out the window before turning to look back at them. "He's gone" I said simply.

"Who is?" Kate asked looking confused.

"Prime's gone, he's gone" I screamed punching the seat.

"What do you mean gone" Jess asked mirroring Kate's confused look.

"As in stabbed in the back, then shot through the spark" I growled "No longer online, this is all my fault"

I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my elbows on top of them with my head in my hands. "Why didn't I get Sam to safety, so he wouldn't have needed to look for us" I mumbled.

"Beta this isn't your fault, don't go blaming yourself" Kate told me.

We pulled up to an abandoned complex, of some sort not paying any attention to my surroundings. Barricade pulled to a stop opening his doors for us to climb out.

I followed the others into one of the buildings, walking over to the wall I sat down, leaning my back against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I wanted to feel anger, hate, hurt, but I couldn't. I felt nothing, I felt numb inside.

My ears perked up to the sound of a live video feed being played, I listened carefully to everything being said.

"You are not alone in this universe, we have lived upon you hidden but no more" A dark raspy metallic voice came through the speakers. "As you've seen we can destroy your cities at will"

"Unless you turn over this boy and girl" The voice continued. "If you resist us we will destroy the world as you know it"

"Dude they want you and the red head" Leo pointed between Sam and I.

The feed carried on playing, "The FBI is trying to locate the two Samuel James Witwicky and Alessandra-Beta Witwicky. They believe to hold information on the occurring events"

"Yo bro you've gotta listen to this, come check this out" Leo shouted over to Sam. "They have a picture of me man, were dead FBI CIA were wanted" Leo freaked out walking over to Sam.

I got up from where I sat following the two outside, where all the others were. "You see this, give me this" Sam snatched Leo's phone from him. "They can track us through this"

Sam through the phone at the wall, stomping on it smashing it beneath his feet. "They can track us, like satellite track us" Leo yelled.

Leo began freaking out, shouting how he wasn't with us and we had effectively kidnapped him. Not wanting any part of the situation, but who would blame him.

"Yo Leo" Mudflap yelled.

"You guys are gunna give me a heart attack" Leo mumbled.

The twins began arguing over what to do with Leo, "Bumper cars I'm hearing you" Leo rubbed his forehead, pointing at them both.

"No one is popping any caps in any asses ok, I've had a hell of a day" he yelled at the two. "you know what Sam I'm gunna go to the authorities and tell them the truth, I had nothing to do with this" Leo turned back to Sam.

"Hey hey hey, this is what you wanted" Sam began. "This is the real F'in Deal, wake up you're in the middle of it, you wanna run go no one's stopping you stop complaining"

"That's enough Sam" I shouted. "Don't you think you're being hard on him, you weren't much different yourself"

Sam ignored me, turning and walking in the opposite direction. I walked over to Kate and Jess who were sat next to Barricade. "Beta how are you feeling" Jess asked as I walked towards then.

"Truthfully I feel numb, I want to feel something anger hurt anything but I can't" I told them truthfully sitting down in front of them, looking down at the ground.

"Beta I have something that might make you feel a little better" Barricade told me, I looked up to him seeing him cradling his servo to his chestplates.

The lowered his servo opening it and revealing a sleeping Gunner laying in the middle. I plucked Gunner from his servo, cradling him to my chest.

"Thanks Barricade, did Sideswipe give you him?" I asked Barricade shock his head. "Actually Sunstreaker did"

"He did" I spluttered. "Wow"

Gunner began to stir, I looked down seeing him rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You have a nice lap, baby" I smiled weakly at him.

"Mamma" He perked up beaming up at me, hugging me tightly. I returned his hug, burring my face in his shoulder. "Mamma look Uncle Sam" Gunner pointed over my shoulder to Sam.

"Uncle Sam" Gunner yelled, running over to him. I watched as Sam looked at Gunner reluctant of what to do. "Gunner go back to your Ma" Sam pushed him away back towards me.

Anger bubbled up inside me as I watched Gunner happy cheerful face, drop to a confused hurt look.

"Gunner come back here" I yelled to him, he did as I asked and walked back towards me. Slowly with his head dropped staring at the ground. "Lets go see Uncle Bee shall we"

I stood up taking his hand, leading the way over to were Bee sat in his bi-pedal mode. "Watch him while I go speak with Sam will you" I asked Bee, who nodded.

"Gunner stay with Uncle Bee, while Mamma goes and has words with Uncle Sam. OK" I told him.

I walked away from the two towards Sam, the sun have nearly set and darkness was falling. I found Sam sat by the fire with Mikaela and Leo.

"What is wrong with you Sam" I demanded. "First you were a dick with Leo, then you snub me and lastly you ignore Gunner, your nephew."

"Nothing is wrong with me, all I wanted was a normal life" Sam mumbled.

"Get a grip Sam you're not normal, no matter how hard you try your life will never be normal." I growled.

"Doesn't help with you running off to join NEST and adopting a robot as your child" Sam shot back.

"Wanting to be normal gives you no right to judge MY life choices, I would watch your mouth when speaking about MY SON" I took a step closer to him glaring.

"Your son ha, Gunner is an alien robot you're not even the same species" Sam laughed. "For the first time I get normalcy to my life, you come along and wreck it if you hadn't of joined NEST we wouldn't be in this situation." Sam jabbed his finger towards me.

"You leave Gunner out of this" I growled darkly. "Elaborate Samuel how did I joining NEST have anything to do with what happened today" I demanded.

"You've spent too much time with the Autobots especially Prime, you're a distraction" Sam yelled. "If you had been normal and not joined NEST you wouldn't have been a distraction for Prime today"

"You're blaming me for Optimus's death" I stared back at him, not knowing what to think.

"Yes I am, you're the reason Optimus is dead" Sam glared. "You spent too much time with him that he kept searching for you instead of focusing on defeating Megatron.

"You're saying this is my fault" my voiced hitched.

"If you only had been normal, finished school and gone to college Optimus would still be alive" Sam looked at me with disgust. "But no you were being selfish, and that caused a life to be taken."

"You chose your path and I chose mine Sam" I was hurt, how could he blame me for my own father's death. "Why can't you realise I don't want to be normal, and I am not normal. I try to see things from your point of view but frankly I can't get my head that far up my ass"

"How can you not show any remorse for what you have done" Sam asked "Do you not feeling hurt for what you have done"

"Are you really asking me if I don't feel anything" I deadpanned.

"You stand there as if you're as cold as stone, emotionless" Sam told me.

"Just because I've learnt not to show my emotions does not mean I don't feel them all" I spat "How dare you stand there and say I do not feel and refer to me as a stone."

"I thought by now you would know me enough to know I am one to not freely show how I am feeling" I whispered. "You have no idea how I am truly feeling, but you have just made the pain a hell of a lot worse"

I felt tears brimming my eyes, threatening to over flow I blink them away refusing to let one fall. But failed a single tear slipped down my cheek, I turned away from Sam and head back to Bee and Gunner.

"Where's Gunner" I asked Bee looking around for him. Bee pointed over to Barricade. He must be with Kate and Jess sleeping.

I sat down next to Bee, leaning against his pede. _::__Sam is right, this is all my fault he died trying to find me:: _I sent Bee over the bond.

_::Beta it is not your fault, Sam is wrong:: _Bee said sternly.

_::If I had only gotten Sam and myself out of there, he would still be online:: _I pondered.

"_You can't go blaming yourself:: _Bee picked me up bringing me optic level. I looked away from him, not wanting to meet his optics. _::Beta look at me:: _Bee ordered, poking me with his digit.

I looked at him, as he asked _::You and I both know full well that he would of willingly give his spark for any Autobot and human alike, it just happened to be for you::_

_::We finally reunite as a family and everything gets torn apart:: _i felt a few more tear slip down my cheeks.

_::Its okay to hurt Beta, sometimes it is better to let it out" _Bee sent as I wiped away the tears.

_::Promise me Bumblebee you won't give up, that we stick together looking out for each other's back's like we use to::_ I looked up, looking into his optics.

_::I promise:: _I leant against Bee's chest plates, my breathe hitched before a sob racked through me. It was the first time in a long while since I let my walls down and cry.

Bee rubbed his digits along my back, muttering words of comfort through the bond.

"Bee if you hate me I understand" I heard Sam Say. "I've messed up" he must not have seen me. "I'm sorry" Sam apologized.

"_Young fella….You are…One….Of the things I care about most"_ Bee said through the radio. _"If there's anything you need…..I won't be far away"_

"He came out here looking for me" Sam carried on.

"_There's something you just can't change."_ Bee told him. _"His death would be on vain….hallelujah"_

"I'm gunna make things right and turn myself in" now that sounds more like the real Sam I know.

"_We've…We've…We've got to stick together"_

"Your not gunna do that" Mikaela said.

"Yes I am" Sam told her determinedly.

"_Everything we worked for will be wiped out in just one day"_

I jumped down off of Bee as Sam, asked the twins about the symbols he was seeing. "Woah, that's old school yo" Skids told him. "That's that's cyber-cybertronian"

"That's some serious stuff, yeah" Mudflap added.

"Can you read it" Sam asked.

"Read no we can't read" they said. Dammit there both useless.

"Sam show me the symbols" I ordered. He looked me up and down before showing me his arm with the symbols on.

"TweedleDee and TweedleDum are right this is old cybertronian. Its older than Ratchet and Ironhide, so my guess is early cybertronian" I guessed.

"How do you know" Sam scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Its history, I like history" I shrugged.

"I heard you have a problem" Leo spoke up. "I think I know someone who can help"

"Who" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Robowarrior"

**So that's chapter 7 done, I hope you all like it. This part of the film is the worse for me I always end up tearing up. Damn Megatron why did you have to kill Optimus, but least he is revived at the end and kicks Megatron's giant metal aft.**

**To say Sam was being a prick, is an understatement. A little harsh I know, but will Sam find out the real truth about Beta. I wonder if he will feel like a kicked puppy for saying what he did about Gunner and her.**

**Please leave your reviews on the chapter as I also love to know what you all think.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been a while since I last updated, but college have been swamping us with assignments wanting all work done for the end of May. Which has caused the delays, but once there all done and dusted. Updates should and will be quicker.**

**Hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to review XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything other than my OC.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Phone Call

Chapter 8

So it was set at dawn we would leave to go find RoboWarrior. I sat leaning against Bumblebee's pede, talking with Kate and Jess who were sat against Barricade's pedes.

Gunner lead fast asleep curled in a bundle of the three of our jackets. I stood up stretching out my back, "Beta, your bleeding" Barricade pointed out.

"Hmn" I didn't fully hear him.

"You're bleeding" I looked down to where he was pointing to. Peeling my top up I revealed what looked like gunshot wound just above my right hip.

"Dammit, the bullet still lodged inside" I grunted poking at the wound seeing how deep the bullet was in.

"Shit we need to get you to the hospital" Kate yelled.

"No, No we don't" I shook my head at her taking a step back. Grabbing my backpack I rummaged inside looking for something.

"I know there in here" I mumbled. "Aha" I yelled finding what I was after, I pulled out my first aid kit and some small plyers.

"You're not going to remove it yourself are you?" Jess asked.

"Sure am" I grabbed the plyers turning round to Bee. "Bee blaster please"

Bee transformed his servo into his blaster lowering it down to me. Powering it up slightly, I could feel the heat radiating from it. Just what I was after lifting the plyers close to his blaster.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked walking over to us.

"She's about to pull a bullet out of her hip" Kate tattled to Mikaela while both her and Jess pointed towards me.

"What are you thinking" Mikaela screeched, "You need to go see a doctor"

"And say what, oh hi I'm a wanted fugitive in all fifty states and I have a bullet lodged in my hip" I said sarcastically.

"So then how are you going to get it out then" Jess shot back.

"Using these plyers" I moved the plyers away from Bee's blaster thanking him.

"Do you even know what you're doing" Kate demanded.

"Totally" I nodded. I dove in the wound grunting as the hot plyers hit my raw flesh.

"Why is your blood blue?" Mikaela asked watching my every move.

"No idea, maybe it has something to do with the All spark" I lied, I found the bullet grabbing a hold with the plyers.

I slowly pulled out the bullet, being careful not to hit anything else that could cause more damage. "Whoop there it is" I held the bullet up for them to see before throwing it onto the grass.

I opened the first aid grabbing out some alcohol rub and cotton wool, and began cleaning the blood away. Once I was finished I began looking for some string suture and began stitching up the wound.

"Didn't that hurt, at all" Jess asked as I stuck a dressing over the stitching.

Looking up at her I shook my head "Not really, stings a little".

"How did you know how to do that" Mikaela added.

"Practise makes perfect" I shrugged "I think it's about time we hit the hay, seeing as were up first thing" I suggested

Bumblebee and Barricade transformed down into their alt-modes opening their doors for us to climb inside.

Picking Gunner up, I carried him into Bumblebee. Laying him across the backseat. Bee activated his holoform sitting in the driver's seat. "How you doin' Bee" I looked over at him.

"I'm fine" Bee lied.

"Liar, you've always been a terrible liar" I poked him in the chest. "You can tell me"

"He was always there" Bee sighed, "There may have been a few orns he wasn't there but in some way he always was" He looked away from me out the window. "Now he's not, and I'm alone for the first time"

"You get use to it after a while" I told him, "Or you find something else"

"And what do you know of using someone" Bee snapped, looking back out me. "How do you know anything of losing someone?" glaring back at me.

"Ask that again Bumblebee" I glowered. "Think about what you just said"

The dark look on his face dropped when he realised what he had just said. "Fraggit Beta I didn't mean…"

I held my hand up cutting him off. "Bee its fine don't worry about it" I smiled. "Your processor is flooded, its natural and expected of you to act like you just did" I laughed at him.

"This must be worse for you, you know losing him twice over" Bee asked.

"The first time hurt a lot" I nodded biting my lip, "Coming here becoming part human, made friends over the many years I was here only to have them gone after a short while"

"Tell me more, help me understand"

"I made many friends over the years but only a few I would of considered family" I began. "One in particular a young red head like myself, I met her when she was only young not a day over the age of five"

I smiled back at the memory. "I took her under my wing helping her get through a hard time in our life. We were separated when we decided to act against what we did, seeing the error our ways"

"Is that why you were so willing to give Barricade a second chance?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, years passed without knowing where she was or if she was still alive" I carried on. "Till one day we reunited by accident both sent to do the same job. We went back to how we use to be, till one day she went missing again."

"Since the day she left I have been searching everywhere for her. Till I was turned into a child and lived with the Witwicky's" I finished.

"What was her name?"

"Natalia, but she change it to Natasha" I replied.

"Does the hurting ever stop"

"No, it may lessen but never fully goes" I sighed.

"That's what I thought" Bee let his head fall back, slumping in his seat.

"You just learn to live with it" I whispered.

"Get some recharge, it's been a long day" Bee ordered.

"Tomorrows only going to be longer" I yawned closing my eyes, snuggling into the seat falling into sleep.

I didn't sleep for long, too many thoughts swimming in my head. "Hey Bee you awake" I tapped on Bee's dash.

_::What's up Beta:: _Bee said over the bond.

"Can you take me to the nearest store that's open" I asked. "Where going to need supplies if where going off the grid"

Bee fired up his engine setting off towards the nearest store. It didn't take long before Bee pulled up to a Walmart.

"I won't be long" I patted his dash, before opening his door and climbing out.

_::Are you sure this a good idea::_Bee sent his concerns_::What if you get spotted?::_

_::Trust me I won't be spotted:: _I shot back, walking through the doors grabbing a small cart, and walking down the first aisle.

I went straight to the pharmacy aisle grabbing two of ibuprofen and paracetamol. Moving down the aisle I added plasters, bandages, dressings, TCP Antiseptic rub, Savlon Antiseptic spray, hand sanitizers, few packs of glucose tablets and lastly mouth wash.

That was first aid covered, now onto food. I started adding breakfast and protein bars into the cart, before moving onto the canned food aisle. Throwing in canned soup, baked beans and canned fruit.

Food done now water, I grabbed two multiply packs of water enough to keep us going for a few day. Before heading to the check-out, I grabbed two outdoor backpacks, matches, firelighters, car phone chargers and sharpening stone.

I managed to get through check-out and out of the store and back to Bee without being spotted. Bee opened his trunk for me to but the bags inside.

"Said I wouldn't get spotted" I sat down closing the door behind me.

"Said I wouldn't get spotted "Bee mocked activating his holoform, driving out of the car park back to the others.

"Stop it" I shot back.

"Stop it" he sniggered

"Bee" Here we go.

"Beta" Bee grinned.

We pulled to a stop and I climbed out "Asshole".

"Fragger" Bee poked my side.

"Slagger" I poke his side.

"Aft head" Bee poked.

"Pit spawn" I poked harder.

"Were twins idiot" Bee pointed out, shoving my shoulder.

"And I got the smart codes" I smirked shoving him back.

"You wish" Bee snorted.

"No need for wish when I already have them" The grin on Bee's face dropped at my come back.

"You may have got the smart codes, but I'm still taller" Bee's grin reappeared.

"You may be taller, but that because you need somewhere to store all your stupidity" I snorted.

"I have no stupidity" Bee said defensively.

"Explain then how you thought covering your pedes in glue, walking up the wall and getting stuck upside down on the ceiling is not stupid" I crossed my arms raising my eyebrow at him.

"That's creepy stop it" Bee tried pushing my eyebrow down with his finger.

"Answer the question Bumblebee" I raised my eyebrow higher. "Or how you thought running down the halls of the Artemis-1 from 'Hide when it came to bath time"

Bee shuddered at the memory of bath time, his least favourite thing. "You was never a good sparkling either" Bee pointed at me.

"Totally was" I nodded.

"Wasn't" Be shook his

"Was"

"If you were such a good little sparkling then why did you cover Prowl in multi coloured servo prints" Bee questioned.

"That was one time" I shot back defensively.

"Or the time you repeatedly smashed Prowl's data chips against the wall" Bee's grin widened.

"You did that two with Dads" I shot back "And I get it I wasn't always the best behaved"

"Erm sorry to split up the love fest, but I have a few questions" I turned round to see Jess stood just behind me looking confused.

"Shoot" Bee told her.

"One, how did you know how he was as a child" Jess began pointing at me "Second how do you know about Beta's" Jess moved her arm to point at Bee, "And did you say 'Where Twins Idiot'"

Dammit Jess overheard us, I look at Bee who look at me mirroring my look.

_::They are bound to find out at some point, better sooner than later::_ Bee sent over the bond.

"You heard right…"

"Beta and I are twins" Bee cut me off.

"Slaggit Bee you can't just blurt it out like that" I scolded slapping him over his head.

"I thought you two looked freakishly similar" Jess shrugged. "But how is it possible" Jess scrounged her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well…"

"Shut it Bee" I cut him off.

I began explaining everything to Jess, telling her about our time on Cybertron. My capture and coming to Earth, living with the Witwicky and reuniting with long lost family.

"Wait so you are a Cybertronian by birth, botnapped and sent to Earth were you have been here for nearly a millennium" Jess summed up

"That sums it all up" Bee shrugged.

"So who are your parents then?" Jess asked

Bee and I looked at each other again before turning back to Jess.

"Elita-1" Bee said.

"And Optimus Prime" I looked down at my feet.

"Shit oh my that means…."

"We just lost our father" Bee and I sighed.

"Now I know why you were so close to him on base" Jess fitted the pieces together.

"Yeah it was" I nodded. "Aren't you weirded out by this"

Jess looked shocked at my question, "It's a lot to take in and understand, but I think it's awesome" Jess smiled. "Who wouldn't want to be a Cybertronian slash human"

"Thanks for understanding Jess" I thanked. "Most people would freak and think it is not normal, freak of nature"

"Well we are not normal people, normal is over rated" Jess laughed. "So can you to do the twin bond thingy majiggy?" Jess looked between Bee and I.

"That sounds fun, speaking to each other without actually speaking" Jess laughed.

"It is annoying at times" Bee piped in. "Beta can be pretty annoying when she wants to be, and having her there twenty four seven isn't always a good thing".

Bee shoved my shoulder, emphasising what he had just said. "Oh I'm the annoying one, least I'm smarter" I smirked.

"Really.."

"Not this again" Jess groaned cutting Bee off.

I turned back to Jess. "Where's Kate?"

"Sleeping" Jess pointed over to Barricade who was sat in his alt-mode.

"Well it is practically dawn" Bee smirked, at my idea.

"Should we?" I asked him grinning.

"We shall" Bee's smirk grew a little more.

"What are you two planning" Jess demanded as I lead the way over to Barricade.

Once I reached Barricade I knocked on his hood, "Barricade activated for a moment please"

Barricade did as I ask, his holoform sparked into life leaning against his alt-mode. "Beta, Bug, Jessica" he nodded to each of us.

"Barry be nice" Jess slapped his arm.

"Is Kate still sleeping" I asked him.

"Yes why" Barricade looked at me suspiciously.

"We need her to wake up, and we want you to do it" I explained

"However you like" Bee added smirking.

Barricade smirked before deactivating his holoform, opening his door for us to watch. We looked inside to see Kate sprawled out on the driver's seat. Barricade began out simply calling out Kate's name to see if she roused from her slumber.

After getting no response to his calls, Barricade shot his seat forward sending Kate flying into the steering wheel. Kate's head crashed, bouncing off of the wheel waking her up immediately.

"Dammit Barry" Kate rubbed her forehead. The three of us burst out laughing, leaning on one another for support.

"What I was told to wake you up" Barricade deadpanned.

"Wake me up, not smash my brain around inside my head" Kate growled.

"You have a brain" Barricade gasped "I never knew". By now we had fallen to the ground, struggling to breathe through our laughter.

"Shut it you three" Kate yelled at us as she climbed out of Barricade to stand above us.

"It's about time we got going" I stood up, wiping off of my clothes. "Bee go tell the others were leaving"

Bee turned walking off in the opposite direction. "I wonder who this RoboWarrior is ?" Kate wondered.

"I hope it isn't some crazy wack job" Jess stated.

I walked over to Bee's alt-mode grabbing Gunner from the backseat and the three backpacks from the trunk. Walking back over to Kate and Jess I passed them each a backpack"

"Whats in these" Jess asked.

"Food, water supplies we need to get us by for a few days while where off the grid" I explained shifting my hold on Gunner.

"You going with Bee?" Jess asked.

"No, not with the way Sam is acting its not fair on Gunner" I answered. "I'll go with the twins, someone has to keep an eye on them"

"Have fun with Dumb and Dumber" Kate snorted climbing into Barricade.

I walked over to Mudflap and Skids, knocking on Skids door. He opened up for me to climb inside. "W'at you doin' why you no with 'Bee" Skids asked.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble" I buckled Gunner into the passenger seat.

"T'ouble were no t'ouble" Skids grumbled defensively.

"I'll believe that the day I see it" I snorted. "Skids open a comn link to the other 'bots"

::Skids this is not the fraggin' time" Ratchet's voice came through the radio.

"Nice to hear from you two Ratch" I smirked.

::Beta:: I heard multiple voices come through the radio.

"Hey guys"

::Beta youngling are you safe?:: Moonracer piped up.

"Where fine Racer, more importantly how are you all" I asked.

::Slaggin Galloway is being a fraggin pain in the aft:: Sideswipe grumbled.

"What is that bastard doing now" I growled through my teeth.

::Being a totally afthead disrespecting Prime, deactivate NEST, wanting to hand over you and Sam, strip Will from his rank as Major:: Jolt piped up.

"Fraggit I've had enough of him" I growled "He better watch his back"

::How are you feeling Beta" Arcee asked.

"I've been better, but I'm trying to keep my mind away from the bad things" I breathed. "I need you all to be on guard, the Galloway will try his hardest to get you ship of planet, now that Dad is no longer with us."

::We will:: they all said.

::And what of you and the others, what is your plan?:: Hide asked.

"Megatron said something about the symbols Sam has been seeing that they can lead us to a new source of energon here on Earth" I began. "The symbols look familiar to the Language of the Primes that Dad showed me, so where on our way to see this 'RoboWarrior' who may know something about them, I doubt it but is worth a shot"

::I doubt it also, what would a human know of the Language of the Primes:: Hide snorted.

::Be careful and keep safe Beta:: Mia ordered.

"No promises, trouble always has its way of finding me" I joked.

::More like you have your way of finding trouble:: I could hear the smirk in Sideswipe's voice.

"I've got to go, where about to meet RoboWarrior" I ignored Side's comment.

::Till all are one:: they spoke together.

"Till all are one" I checked on Gunner to see if he was still sleeping. Bless his little spark he was still out, I kissed him forehead before climbing out of Skid. Ordering him to keep Gunner safe.

I looked up to see that we had pulled up to a rundown deli. "This is it" Leo walked over to the door. "Yep, yep definitely a good front" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Alright wait here" Leo turned to look at us standing in front of the door. "I'll give you the go, no go alright" Leo turned and walked into the deli.

We followed after Leo, inside was busy full of people waiting for their orders. A man stood behind the counter yelling out an order that was ready. That voice it sounded familiar, Primus don't let it be…..

The man turned round, or should I say Simmons.

"RoboWarrior" Leo asked standing at the counter. Simmons looked up at Leo, registering the name. "You know him"

"Never heard of him" Simmons shook of walking away.

"You never hear of the real f'in " Leo demanded.

"Ahh you must be talking that amateurish blog game boy level security" Simmons smirked.

"RoboWarrior" Leo snarled. "Its him" Leo yelled over to Sam.

Simmons looked over to where we stood, the smirk on his face dropped when he recognised who was stood in front of him.

"No you've got to be kidding me" Sam deadpanned.

"The fates are really fucking with us now" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright meat store closed" Simmons yelled "Everyone out now". Simmons ushered everyone inside out the store, pushing and shoving as he did.

"Wait you know this guy" Leo questioned.

"Were old friends" Sam told him.

"Old friends, you two are the case that got Sector 7 shut down" Simmons whirled round pointing at Sam and I. "dispanned, no more security clearance no retirement no nothing."

Simmons began arguing between a co-worker and his mother, "You live with your mamma" Mikaela smirked.

"No my mamma lives with me, there's a big difference" Simmons turned back to us.

"Total difference" Kate grinned.

Simmons shot Kate a dirty look, "They've got your faces all over the news Alien boy" Simmons began "And NBE-1 still kicking uhn how'd that happen" Simmons asked.

"Don't answer that" He cut Sam of before he could answer. "I don't know what your hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it, so goodbye you never saw me I've got bagels to smear" Simmons turned to walk away.

"Will you give me five seconds" Sam asked desperately. "Look Look I need your help"

"Really you need my help" Simmons snorted turning round to look at Sam.

"I am slowly losing my mind ok, I had a little crab bite plunged into my brain and started projecting images of my brain full of alien symbols like a fricken home movie" Sam explained.

"You said projected images of your brain" Simmons asked sounding like he wanted to know more.

"Right" Sam nodded.

"Meat locker now" Simmons demanding leading the way.

He opened a secret door in the floor, leading us down into what was hidden under the store. There was files upon files stacked on top of each other. Simmons began searching muttering the word symbols over and over again as he searched.

"Still radioactive don't touch" Simmons swatted Leo's hand away from what looked like frenzy's head.

"Any of these look like the symbols you saw" Simmons passed Sam a case file with pictures with similar symbols.

"Where did you get these" Sam questioned.

"So is this the same asshole that gave you shit in the beginning" Jess asked, as we watched Simmons climb up a filing cabinet looking for a file.

"Yep" I nodded.

"I see what you mean about crazy obsessive" Kate nodded.

I turned back to what Simmons was saying "The transformers have been here a long long long time"

"No kidding" Jess whispered in my ear nudging my side.

We looked through the pictures taken by archaeologist, "China, Egypt, and Greece" Simmons pointed out each one. "Are these the symbols your seeing in your head?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"They all drew the same conclusion, Aiens" Simmons muttered. "I begged on my knees for S7 to investigate but they said the results where imfeztisma that I was obsessed, me obsessed"

"Not that hard to believe really, you can see where there coming from" I grinned. "MegaIdiot said there was another source of energon here on Earth and that Sam could lead them to it"

"On Earth" Simmons clarified.

"On Earth" Sam nodded.

"Did you talk to your Autobot friends about this" Simmons asked.

"No whatever this is it predated them" Sam shook off.

"It has some connections to the Primes, and seeing as the Last of the Primes is o longer with us it makes the whole situation harder to figure out" I piped up.

"Unless we could talk to a decepticon" Simmons suggested "I mean come on im not on speaking term with one"

"Actually I am" Mikaela stood up walking towards the steps. Sam and Mikaela climbed up to go outside and bring in our little con in the box.

"Look at you little Alessandra all grown up now" Simmons turned to me.

"Agent Asshole" I smirked "Or should I say former Agent"

"I see you haven't lost the attitude" Simmons grumbled.

"I see your looking old, well older" I shot back.

"Let me out" there was metal hitting metal sound coming from behind. Mikaela walked past me placing the box down on the table. More angry demands of being released came from inside.

"Watch out he can be snappy" Mikaela warned, opening the box releasing the con inside.

The con burst out of the box, scrambling to away screaming "There's going to so many decepticons on your afts"

"Hey behave" Mikaela yanked on the chain, holding a small blow torch at his optics.

"What, is it a decepticon" Sam looked at the minicon.

"No Sam it's a fragging fairy" I scoffed "Of course it's a decepticon"

"And your training him" Sam ignored my comment

"Trying to" Mikaela sighed.

Simmons looked at the Minicon in wonder. "I've spent most of my adult life combing the planet for aliens, and your carrying one round in your purse like a little Chihuahua"

"You want to throw down you pubic throw head" the minicon threw the chain out of his hand turning round to Simmons challenging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your optic" Mikaela smiled sweetly "But know if you're a good boy, then I'm not going to torch your other eye ok I'm not going to torch it, just tell us what these are"

He looked down at the pictures spread across the table. "Oh I know that" he pointed between the pictures. "That the language of the Primes, I don't read it but these guys do where the frag did you find photos of these guys"

"Is this them?" Sam held up two photos one of a blackbird and another of a car from the beginning of the 20th century.

"Yeah, sackers pal, oldest of the old" he pointed at the pictures "They will be able to translate it for you"

"Were can we find them" Kate asked.

"So us" Simmons ordered.

The minicon turned to look at the map of the US on the wall. He shot green laser beams showing us were we could find them.

"The nearest is Washington, DC" Jess voiced what we all were thinking.

"Let get moving then" I suggested leading the way back up into the deli. Walking outside I was greeted by Bee and Barricade's holoform's.

"Did you find this 'RoboWarrior'?" Barricade asked.

"Yep, we did" Kate nodded.

"Who are they" Bee asked.

"Oh someone we know" I shrugged looking away from Bee.

"Beta who is RoboWarrior" Bee demanded an answer. I could feel his frustration coming over the bond.

"Simmons" I coughed trying to cover up what I had said.

"Primus give me strength please tell me you didn't say Simmons" Bee ran his hand over his face.

"I see you still kept the Camaro" Simmons made himself known.

"She sure did" Jess grinned.

"Fragging slagheap" Bee growled.

"Bumblebee language" I scoffed hitting him on the back of his head.

"Your one to talk" Bee pouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what are we waiting for" Simmons drew the attention back to him "Were not going to stay young forever, let's get going"

"You're old already" Jess smirked.

"You've already past the point of no return" Kate added.

"Let's just go" Simmons grumbled walking over to Bee.

"Were are we even going anyway" Barricade asked.

"Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum, Washington DC" I answered.

"Kate take are little helper with you" I passed over the box.

"Who is your little helper" Bee asked.

"A decepticon" Jess shrugged.

"You mean to tell me I've been carrying a decepticon around" Barricade growled.

"You haven't been carrying him around" Kate rolled her eyes at Barricade. "We just hid him in your trunk"

"But you still kept it from me" Barricade rumbled.

"Yeah so what" Kate was purposely trying to annoy Barricade.

"He is not coming with me" Barricade protested.

"He sure his, Barricade my dear" Kate smiled sweetly at him.

"Nope I refuse" Barricade crossed his arms in defiance.

"I refuse to give you a wash and wax" Kate shot back. "You know what Sideswipe loves it when I give him a wash and wax"

"That enough" Jess intervened before it could go any further.

"Barricade mech up and take the con with you" I pointed at Barricade before turning to Kate. "And you stop trying to provoke Barricade on purpose"

Kate stuck her tongue out pouting, before putting the con in Barricade's trunk.

We all got into the autobot's alt modes, setting off to the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum.

"He's still out, bless his spark" I brushed his hair out of his face.

"So w'at we lookin' for" Skids voice came through the radio.

"An old cybertronian who can translate the Language of the Primes for us" I told him.

"Can't Ironass or Hatchet" Skids replied.

"No, the cybertronian we are looking for is older than them"

"Woah now that's old school" Skids said in awe.

"Whatever you do don't say that to them" I sighed rubbing a hand over my face. "I really don't want to be picking up your pieces"

"No promises" Skids mumbled.

"Do it and I'll tell Ratchet it was you two that painted his wrenched pink and purple" I threatened. "And not Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would" I didn't back down, "Glad we could agree on this Skids"

For the rest of the journey we didn't speak, Skids probably talking with Mudflap over there bond and I keeping to my thoughts. I sat staring out the window watching the blur of the surroundings as we drove by.

I felt a pain building up in my chest, dammit why do I keep getting these. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gritted my teeth holding my hand over my chest.

_::Beta are you hurt I can feel pain coming from your side:: _Bee panicked voice came over the bond.

_::I'm f-fine:: _I gritted my teeth.

_::Don't lie to me I can feel it too::_ Bee raised his voice a little louder.

_::It doesn't hurt that much and it doesn't matter its gone now::_ I sighed almost shakily.

_::Once we get back you are going to see Ratchet::_ Bee demaned.

_::If you say so, look were here::_ I changed the subject. I would rather go to the pit and back, before telling Ratchet I'd been getting these pains for the past few months. I internally shook at the thought of Ratchet's reaction, I swear to Primus the wrench would be out and ready for action.

We pulled up to the empty car park by now the museum must be closed, perfect time. Climbing out I walked over to the others standing in a group.

"Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum, the Land off dreams" Simmons looked through his binoculars at the building. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut"

"How sweet" They all turned to look at me as I neared. "But reality hit and you became a narcissistic Agent Asshole instead"

"No need, there was no need for that" Simmons shook his head.

"No need to botnap and do weird experiments on me" Bee's holoform stood next to me with his arms crossed glaring at Simmons.

"Kid, I've never seen you in my life who even are you" Simmons glared back.

"I'm Bumblebee"

"The Camaro don't make me laugh" Simmons snorted.

"Simmons the bots have holoforms which makes them look human, so they blend in and interact with the human easily" I explained.

Simmons turned away from us, ripping of his pants revealing a S7 man thong.

Mikaela, Jess, Kate and Leo screamed in horror turning away. I turned burrowing my head into Bee's chest shielding my eyes. Bee burrowed his face in my hair refusing to look at Simmons.

"What is that?" Sam sighed in defeat.

"It's a baseball thing" Simmons tried to make the situation lighter.

"Put some fragging pants on" I shouted.

"Pants are on" We turned back to a now fully dressed Simmons "Ok I need you all sharp minded and emptied bladder." Simmons looked up from his watch. "If you get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name"

"Who put you in charge" Jess glared.

"Here have one of these" Simmons through a Taser to Leo.

"Woah man listen I can't do this" Leo began freaking out. Again

I've had enough of him, "That's it kid I've had enough of you" I grabbed Leo by the scruff of his neck, slamming into Bee's side. "This is what you wanted, everything you wanted his happening before your eyes" I watched him squirm under my glare. "You compromise this in anyway, I will give you two weeks to run and hid before I hunt you down and make you pay" I pushed him further into Bee's side glaring harder at him with my face emotionless. "I will not allow you to ruin this, just remember this not matter where you hide, there is no where you can hide from me"

Taking the Taser out of his hand and shoving it into his chest. "Take this, you will you it and you will listen to your orders" I growled. "Are we clear?"

"C-clear" Leo stuttered.

"Good"

"You" Simmons pointed to Leo "You are to hide in the restrooms and ask the guard for more roll, when he comes in to give you some jab the Taser in his neck and turn it on"

"You four" He turned to Jess, Kate, Sam and Mikaela. "I need you to hide somewhere out of site within the museum"

"How we going to get in without being seen?" Mikaela asked.

"That's where I come in" I piped in. "I'm going to distract the guards at the entrance so the six of you can pass by without being seen"

"But how are you going to get in without being seen?" Jess asked.

"With this" I held up my phone "I've sent a coded frequency to Bumblebee to play as I walk up to the building which will semi deactivated call the security cameras" I put my phone back into my pocket. "But the security feed will be on loop from this morning before the museum opened, as there would not have been anyone caught on any camera"

"Smart and deceptive" Kate grinned.

"Let's get going, once I get the guards round the corner make your way in and get hidden" I lead the way to the entrance. Walking up to the door I check to see any guards nearby, all was clear.

Silently but quickly I entered the museum, rounding one of the corners hiding out of site till a guard came back. It didn't take long before two guards made their way back to the entrance, time to get this show on the road.

Rounding the corner again I leant up against the wall, lifting my right leg up and rest my foot on the wall. "Hey there sugar" I called sweetly in a southern country girl accent. They both whirled round to see me leant up against the wall,

"What's two hotshots like yourselves doing in a place like this" I raised my eyebrow at them. "Shouldn't you be out protecting others like myself from the big ol' nasties"

"Sor-ry M'am are you lost?" one of the guards asked shakily while looking me up and down.

"The only thing I'm lost about" I got off the wall and walked over to them, exaggerating each step. "Is why you two big strong men are stuck here and not out there?" I bit my lip, giving them a confused look.

Looking over their shoulders, I spotted Simmons leading the way inside. "Well…"

"Errmm we.." They both stuttered.

"Well were you both silly" I change my voice back to my Scottish accent. "Should have spotted trouble when she was against the wall"

Kicking out I kicked the first guard in the knee causing him to fall forward. Grabbing the baton from his belt, sweeping my leg round knocking off of his feet. As he fell I cracked the baton on the back on his head, knocking him out.

Turning round I ducked out of the way of the baton being swung at me. Standing up I sent a left hook across his face, kicking the baton out of his hand. Kneeing him in the stomach I swung the baton at the back of his head as he fell, knocking him out.

"Don't be fooled by a pretty face and charm" I threw the baton down out to ground turning to find where the other were "You'll only get hurt"

Making my way into the air and space, I spotted Jess jumping out of one of the planes with Kate following closely behind. "Guys over here" we turned to see Mikaela and Sam digging through his back looking for the shard.

"You are an amateur, a rank amateur" I turned to see Simmons dragging Leo along the floor, mumbling who knows what under his breathe.

Mikaela opened the box, letting out the con ordering him to be good. "That's similar to an energon signature detector, where you get one" I looked at Simmons.

"No time now, tell you later" He turned leading the way scanning each aircraft. The little con rushed under my feet nearly tripping me, looking in the direction he went I noticed he was looking around for something.

"Follow him, he knows something" I commanded pointing at the con, running after him. Following him, he led us to the blackbird we had early seen in the photos Simmons had.

"You getting the same thing" Simmons shot Sam a look as they both were pointing to the nose of the blackbird.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. Letting the shard go it flew attaching itself the metal sending sparks of current over the blackbird.

"It's a deception" Mikaela yelled from under the blackbird.

"Shit run" I yelled, dragging Kate and Jess behind the nearest aircraft. I peered round watching as the decepticon struggled to transform. "What sort of hideous museum is this" He looked round. "Answer me fleshies, show yourselves or face my infamous wrath"

"Take it easy grandpa, who you calling fleshies" Kate stormed out into his site.

"Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire I command these doors to open" Jetfire turned walking over to the doors. He ramped his shoulder into the doors breaking them and walking outside.

We ran after him, needing him to translate the language. "Oh the museum is not going to be happy about this" Simmons yelled.

"Fuck the museum" Kate and Jess yelled back, as they passed by Simmons.

"Right I'm on a mission" Jetfire stopped looking around at his surroundings.

"A mission, what mission" I demanded.

"What do you want" he rumbled.

"We just want to talk" Sam and Simmons held their arms up in peace.

"Talk I have no time to talk" Jetfire turned to walk away.

"You have information that we need" I walked over to Jetfire. "And we need to know this information".

"I have no time I'm on a mission" He stamped his cane "What planet am I on"

"Earth" Sam answered.

"Earth, should be dirt planet dirt" Jetfire knelt down so he was optic/eye level "Tell me is that cybertronian civil war still going on?"

"Unfortunately it is" I sighed.

"Who's winning" Jetfire turned and looked at me.

"The decepticons" Sam voiced my thoughts.

"Urgh well I changed sides to the Autobots"

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam demanded.

"It is an entirely personal choice" Jetfire spat. "So much negativity"

"Any decepticon can see the error of their ways, Jetfire here is not the only one Barricade deflected" I pointed over to where Barricade was parked next to Bee.

Sam whirled round to look where I was pointing "That's Barricade, you mean to tell me only now that he has been here the whole time" Sam hissed.

"What's it to you, he has caused no problem" Kate growled standing up from where she was leant against Barricade.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable fragging decepticons" I looked down to the con by Mikaela feet.

"If that is what you really want" He looked up at me. "If you chose to leave the decepticons there is a place for you within the Autobot ranks"

"If the decepticons had their way they would destroy the whole universe" Jetfire added.

"I change sides, I'm changing sides to warrior goddess" the con latched onto Mikaela foot. "Who's your little Autobot, the names wheelie"

"Aww your cute" Mikaela smiled down.

"Language of the Primes, do you know it" I asked.

"The Language of the Primes is an old cybertronian language, yes I know of it" Jetfire answered.

"Can you translate this for us" I grabbed the dagger hidden in my jacket, throwing into the ground by Sam's feet.

Sam plucked the dagger, and began drawing symbols in the ground. "These symbols I've been seeing then in my mind" Sam stood up looking at the symbols. "Megatron wants what's in my mind, him and someone called The Fallen."

"The Fallen I know him" Jetfire cut in. "He left me here to rust the originally decepticon he was terrible to work for. This was all a part of my mission"

"What was your mission?" I asked.

"I remember now the daggers tip and the key"

"Wait slow down the daggers tip the key…"

"No time to explain, hold on everyone stay still or you'll die" Jetfire hovered over use electric bolts surrounded us crackling. I felt the ground beneath my feet disappear, I began hurtling towards the ground.

Before I could hit the ground, something grabbed me stopping me from becoming a pancake on the floor.

Looking up I caught sight of a familiar black and yellow servos, falling back against his servos. I took a deep breathe, giving myself a minute to bring my mind up to speed of what had just happened.

_::You ok Beta::_

_::Fine Bumblebee, you not hurt?::_

_::Nope:: _ A pained scream, shot me right up looking around for the cause of the sound.

I spotted Sam led in his back cradling his hand to his left hand to his chest. Jumping down of Bee's servo I ran over to Sam to inspect the damage. "Sam let me look at your hand" I demanded when he pulled away from me.

Reluctantly he let me look at his hand, slowly twisting it round to get a full look "Your lucky Sam it's not broken, only dislocated a few fingers" I looked up at him. "I'm going to have to pop the bone back in"

Sam's face paled, he slowly nodded turning his face away. "Sorry Sam" I pulled his fingers forward with a sickening crack. Shoving them back into place, Sam howled in pain. Grabbing a bandage I wrapped it tightly round his finger and hand keeping them in place.

"SAM" Mikaela scream as she ran towards us followed behind closely by Jess and Kate.

"Where are we" Sam asked

"Only Jetfire will know that answer" I lead the way over to where Simmons was arguing with Jetfire.

"That really really hurt" Simmons repeated. "Good thing I didn't get hurt"

"Oh shut up" Jetfire had enough of Simmons rambling. "I told you I was opening a space bridge it is the fastest way to travel to Egypt"

"Wait what when did you tell us you didn't tell us anything" Sam yelled.

"Shhh that's not the point" Kate hushed Sam. "The point is where in Egypt yes I can finally see the pyramids, learn more about the ancients cavitation" Kate jumped up and down giddily.

"Maybe after we finish what we doing then you can go be the little history nerd you are" Jess smirked.

"Hey just because I like history and knowing things doesn't make me a nerd" Kate pointed defensively.

"Can you please tell us why were in Egypt" I turned back to Jetfire, leaving Kate and Jess to their smirk/glare match.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors" Jetfire began.

"The First Thirteen" I interrupted. "The search planets in search of energon the life blood of cybertronians"

"Correct, somewhere buried here in this desert our ancestors built a great machine it harvest energon by destroying suns" Jetfire looked up towards the sun.

"Destroy suns" Sam repeated.

"You mean blow 'em up" Leo added.

"Yes, you see in the beginning there was thirteen Primes our original leaders" Jetfire looked back to us. "The Primes searched around the universe to harvest energon, the Primes set out with one"

"Never destroy a planet with life" I finished off.

"Exactly" Jetfire nodded. "That was until one of them tried to defy this rule and his name forever more was The Fallen"

Jetfire shot a holographic image of The Fallen, I thought Megatron was bad. "The Fallen despised the human race and wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine"

The scene changed to the other twelve Primes. "The only way to activate the machine was through a legendary key called The Matrix of Leadership" A battle played before our eyes,

"The Fallen was stronger than the others, so they did what they need to do to keep it out of The Fallen's servo. Taking the Matrix and hiding it away in the ultimate sacrifice they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies"

The hologram disintegrated "A tomb we cannot find, somewhere here in this desert that deadly machine remains"

"And that would be what Megatron is after" Jess piped in.

"Only The Fallen knows where it is"

"Seeing as Megatron and The Fallen are working together, where doomed" Kate added.

"Yes, if he finds the tomb of the Primes your world as you know it will end" Jetfire explained.

"Okay so how do we stop him" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can stop him"

"Optimus Prime" Sam voiced.

"So you've met a Prime" Jetfire asked in awe. "You must have been a great decedent"

"Try being his kids" Jess mumbled elbowing me in my side.

"Is he alive where is he" Jetfire shot questions.

"He died, to save Sam and I" I looked up at Jetfire.

"So he's dead" All the excitement dropped from Jetfire. "Without a Prime it is impossible…"

"Could this Matrix bring a 'bot back from the dead" Sam asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose but it is possible" Jetfire shrugged.

"So how do we get there" I asked.

"When dawn a lines the dagger tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway" Jetfire ushered us away. "GO now before the decepticons find me and find you"

We set off through the desert in search for the tomb of Primes. Hope glimmered in me that the chance to bring Dad back online was a possibility. Jess and Kate had gone with Barricade and Leo surprisingly went with the twins.

When climbing into Bee's backseat I was surprised to see Gunner Sat there smiling back at me.

"Right here's what my CIA contact says" Simmons put his phone away turning to look at us all. "The ancient Samaritans used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the daggers tip"

"So we need to get Optimus here to the daggers tip" Sam said.

"How are we going to do that" Mikaela asked.

"Where going to make a call" I answered

"We got cops" Sam looked out the mirror when he heard the sirens.

"Bee get us out of sight" I ordered.

Bee took a sharp turn heading into one of the villages, speeding through the street shocking the locals. "Bee alley way ahead" Taking the sharp turn Bee drove up the alley hiding in an abandoned building.

"Phone box there" Mikaela pointed over as we climbed out.

"You try ring one base they'll track you here in seconds CIA is all over here" Simmons ranted.

"That's why I'm going to call" I walked over to the phone box, putting in the change dialling a number.

"Hey Will" I greeted. 

Beta Will hissed over the phone. What are you doing ringing me, where are you

"New mission for you boys, stop hulling your aft back to base but hull them over to these co-ordinates" I told him. "I need you to listen carefully for air drop 29.5 north 34.88 east. Operation boss bot"

Air drop how am I suppose to get rid off Galloway He yelled.

"Fake a bail out, before the real drop" I suggested "Got to go, make sure your there" I slammed the phone down.

The rest of the only other problem was when we had to cross a check point. Giving Simmons his dews he managed to get us through easily. We found somewhere secluded away from anyone where we could rest for the night.

Let's Kate almost passed out with excitement, when she found out we were staying right next to a pyramid. Let's hope tomorrow goes to plan and we find the Tomb of the Primes.

**So chapter 8 finally done and dusted with hoped you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review on what you thought about it, always like to hear what you all have to say.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnSidesOfTomorrow XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: don't own anything other than my OC.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 9:

**The Day Before Unknown POV:**

Word of Prime's death had reached the ears of the world counsel. Galloway walked into the meeting room where the meeting was to be held. Only a selected few were present.

"Well well well I always knew you stupid but this is, this is a whole new level" Galloway smirked at a red head who had her back to him. "A wanted fugitive by the government standing in the middle of a government meeting, this is rich"

"Who are you calling stupid" the red head turned round to face Galloway. "By the looks of things you're nothing more than a weasel"

"Y-your not Alessandra" Galloway spluttered.

"Clearly I am not" The red head, glared at Galloway.

"How is it possible that you look like her" Galloway looked at her puzzled. "Who even are you" He demanded.

"Agent Romanoff"

"Full name" Galloway demanded.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, happy" Natasha sneered. "Who is this Alessandra you are speaking so highly off"

"Nobody, a lowly soldier" Galloway spat.

"Director Galloway of NEST" Galloway turned to look at the hologram. "Are you ready to begin?"

**Natasha POV:**

Could he have been right, bird brain right? Now that's something, there might actually be a brain inside that thick skull of his. There's only one other person I know who looks like me and shares the same hair. Lucky it was the one person I was looking for.

How she does it I have no idea, falling off the grid and staying hidden but also hiding as herself. The idea it's self sounds impossible, but if there was one person who could do it. Alessandra-Beta would be the one to do it.

"Agent Romanff" I turned to see Fury walking into the room. "Someone has been hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's files"

"You sure it's not Stark?" I asked. "Again"

"They have took a particular interest in yours"

I felt myself stiffen, "Not Stark. Any clue to who it is"

"No, whoever it is they are clever" Fury shook his head. "But we have managed to locate where they are hacking from"

"Where" I perked up.

"The NEST base at Diego Garcia"

"Galloway" I hissed, he was just another government weasel wanting to be better than everyone else.

"It just happens we will be visiting NEST in the coming weeks" Fury added. "So you have the perfect opportunity to find whoever this is"

"Wait I'm going with you?" I asked.

"Yes along with Agents Coulson and Barton" Fury nodded. "Here, these are the files of the human liaisons working with NEST, you have some reading to do"

Fury passed me four files, containing four different people working with NEST. Opening the top one I read the name of the girl looking at her picture, freezing in my seat"

Alessandra-Beta Witwicky…

**Beta POV:**

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear the stars shinning like diamonds in the sky. Sitting on the roof I stared out at the desert, you don't realise what you had till you lose it.

When you do finally lose it, it makes you realise all the missed opportunities that could have been. Living in the shadow of regret that forever looms over. Everything that could of happened only if I hadn't been so stubborn and held myself back from everyone else.

It's about time I changed, go back to who I really was. Who I really am. For far too long I have sat back and watch the world go by, not giving a second thought about anything or anyone.

It's about time I leave the past in the past, and act my age live and act like the teenager I am. I should be out having fun with my friends and family, giving Gunner the love and attention he truly deserves.

Opening up to everyone instead of hiding behind the high barriers I have built up over the years. Time has come to take a sledge hammer and break free.

Look out world here comes the real Beta, I smirked inwardly.

"You seem deep in thought" I turned to see Bee sitting down beside me. "Want to share"

"I need to change" I turned round to face Bee. "Time to break down the barriers and let out the real me" looking up at him "Stop being so closed off and have funny be care free and be…."

"Be the lively, excitable not caring what others think of her, trouble maker you really are" Bee cut me off.

"Hey I take offensive to that" I shoved Bee's shoulder. "I am not a trouble maker"

"You are the definition of trouble" Bee sniggered

"As are you" I shot back. "Maybe I did cause a little trouble here and there, but not as much as you" I smirked.

"So what made you realise" Bee changed the subject.

"Dad did" I looked up to the night sky. "After what happened in the forest it made me realise all the missed opportunities to reconnect properly, I had but held back from"

"Let me guess" I looked back at Bee. "You didn't want to get close, to have everything ripped away from you again not wanting to feel that pain"

"Exactly, but what happened was the total opposite"

"You regretted it" Bee finished.

"Yep…."

"Bumblebee, Beta" Jess yelled from the door. "Come quick"

Rushing to our feet we ran after Jess following where she was leading us to the other side of the roof.

"You see them stars" Sam pointed to the Orion's belt constellation. "See how the last one touched the horizon"

"Yeah we see them" Jess nodded looking at the constellation.

"That's the three kings" Sam turned to look at us.

"Also known as Orion's belt" Bee and I said in unison.

"The three Egyptian kings built the three pyramids of Giza to mirror the constellation" Kate informed us.

"They all point the same way, it's like an arrow staring at us straight in the face" Sam looked back at the stars.

"They all point due east towards Jordan" Simmons walked over to Sam pointing in the direction. "The mountains of Petra"

We made our way to the mountain of Petra racing through the desert. The ride wasn't that long, before we reached an ancient temple.

"Woah look at that" Kate ran over to the temple freaking out. "Look how old it is this is history right here, no way am I here right now" She squealed.

"Calm down, history lover" Jess laughed.

"Come on let go inside" Sam walked past leading the way.

Walking over to the doorway I didn't realise how big it true was till I got up close. Primus that's one big doorway. Climbing up I followed the others inside with the bots' following behind me.

"It's here somewhere guys" Sam looked around the room.

"Why because where trusting grandpa blackbird" Leo called "Even thou he doesn't know what planet he's on".

"In his defence this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen" Simmons looked up in awe.

"Oh that's great let me do a quick search" Leo shot back "There's nothing here"

The painting on the wall caught my eye, I got the sudden urge to walk over to it. Ignoring Simmons and Leo yelling, I caught sight of Jess and Kate doing the same as I.

"GIRLS MOVE" Simmons yelled, diving to the side. I narrowly missed Mudflap flying past me into the painting.

"What are you doing" Jess yelled "You could of got us seriously hurt"

Bee grabbed the twin, bashing them together before throwing them outside. Barricade stood in the doorway stopping them from coming back inside.

Sam and I looked back at the painting to see a hole. Yanking a slab of away, revealed a metal limb cover in the symbols of the Language of the Primes.

"Oh my god" Sam breathed.

"We found it" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Bee shoot it" Sam ordered.

Backing away we gave Bee room to fire a blast carefully without hitting any of us. Sam lead the way inside, this is the tomb of Primes we had found it. Looking around we were in the middle with the Primes looming over us.

So these were our original leaders, the first thirteen. They gave their lives to protect every life on Earth, and all life to be created. Sat in the middle of one of the Prime's servo was the Matrix of Leadership.

"The Matrix" Sam fell down next to the servo, hesitant to pick the Matrix up. Ever so carefully Sam lifted the Matrix, slowly lifting it high. Till it turned to dust in his hands.

"NO, no no" Sam repeated.

"Thousands of years just turned to dust" Simmons spoke up from the silence.

"Not helping" I shot glare over at Simmons.

"This isn't how it's suppose to end" Sam said in disbelief.

Outside the sound of C-17 could be heard flying over, running outside we saw the C-17 flying.

"Hey look at the thing flying from the ramp" Jess pointed out. Looking to where she was pointing we saw a lone figure caught in the wind parachuting to the ground.

"Galloway" we said in unison. I'm surprised Will went ahead with my idea.

"Did you find the Matrix" we turned to look at Bee and Barricade standing in their holoforms.

"Yeah we did" Kate nodded.

"So where is it" Barricade asked.

"Turned to dust" I told them.

"Look soldiers" Leo yelled. Turning to look back at the C-17 we watched as Will's men and the Autobots parachuted to the ground.

"There dropping the Big one" Simmons looked through his binoculars at the falling NEST team. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust" Simmons asked Sam.

"Absolutely" Sam walked over to Bee climbing inside.

"Lets go" we set off towards the NEST team.

Driving along the road I spotted a flare shooting up into the sky. "That's them right there" looking out of the back window i spotted Starscream flying towards us. "Dammit Starscream on our tail, Bee shake him off" I ordered.

Starscream began firing at us, bee drove down a dirt road dodging the missiles. "Oh god please no" Leo cried.

"You've got to stop freaking out" Mikaela was beginning to get frustrated. "Leo stop freaking out"

"Someone shut this guy up eh" Simmons took matters into his own hands leaning over to the shrieking Leo and Tasering him in the neck. Effectively knocking him out, I held Gunner close to my chest blocking him from seeing outside.

"Mamma what's going on" Gunner's grip on my top tightened. I looked down into Gunners terrified eyes "Bad bot is after us, but everything is going to be okay I promise you"

We climbed out of Bee a safe distance between us and Starscream. "Bee you're the distraction get Starscream's attention" Bee honked before speed of away from us.

"I'm gonna get Optimus" Sam turned back to us.

"I'll help drawing their fire with dumb and dumber over there" Simmons pointed behind him to the chevy twins.

"Were coming with you Sam" I spoke on behalf of Mikaela, Jess and Kate who nodded their agreement. "Barricade we need you to get us as clhwose to the Autobots and NEST as you can" I turned to Barricade who opened his doors for us in response.

"Go get to the soldier and hope that dust works, kid" Simmons turned to walk over to the chevy twins. I ushered Gunner into Barricade, turning and grabbing Simmons' arm before he could go any further.

Simmons stopped turned and looked at me in confusion, "Don't get yourself killed Simmons, once this is over I have some thanking to do"

"Same to you kid, same to you"

I climbed into Barricade who was waiting with the others. Once I sat in the passenger seat Barricade closed the door heading towards the Autobots and NEST soldiers.

Gunner climbed over from Jess's lap onto my own, curling into a tight ball clutching me tightly. Wrapping one of my arms round him I held him close, using my other hand to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Were going to have to take it on foot from here" Sam declared.

We piled out of Barricade leaving Gunner inside, "Barricade go find the Autobots tell them where here"

"No" Barricade protested.

"Dammit Barricade" I growled. "Fine but keep at a distance where you won't be detected and keep Gunner safe do not let him out"

Barricade turned driving off, I ran after to the others making our way to the Autobots. Hearing a noise from behind I shot a look over my shoulder catching a glimpse of the decepticons looking for us.

I yelled for the others to run faster, pushing us all to get as far away from the cons and closer to the bots. We hid inside one of the houses now abandon, I sat down in between Jess and Kate catching my breath.

There was bangs above and next to us, I saw Mikaela visibly shaking in the corner in fear. Quietly as I could I made my way over to her kneeling in front of her.

Taking her hands in mine "Mikaela" I gave her hands a little squeeze. "Look at me, Mikaela look at me"

Slowly Mikaela raised her head to look at me I could see the tears threatening to fall and the scared look in her eyes. "We will get through this, I promise" Mikaela opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Miki we've been through this before, trust me when I say we will get through it again"

I brought her into a tight hug, which she returned. "I promise you Miki" I drew back from the hug and offered her a small smile. All of a sudden the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream standing over us, pushing Mikaela of out of the door running up to the roof of the opposite building.

"Get ready to jump" I yelled back to the others as I neared the edge of the roof. As we jumped to the other building Starscream fired a missile at us, sending us flying over the building and crashing back into the sand below.

We hid behind a wall looking out to where the Autobots and soldiers were taking on the decepticons. We had a good half a mile between us and them. Sam and I lead the way weaving in and around the buildings trying to stay out of sight.

Running down the sand dune someone called out Sam's name, looking around I spotted Ron and Judy stood by two decepticons. "Mom Dad" Sam yelled as we neared them.

The decepticon transformed firing a shot at us, "Wait" Sam yelled to the decepticon holding up the sock contain the Matrix of Leadership dust.

"It's me you want" Sam slowly made his way closer "Not them, you want me"

"Sam" I warned, which earnt a growl from ravage prowling close by me. I fired a warning purposely missing ravage who flicked his tail whipping me in the back. "Dammit" I hissed climbing back to my feet.

"Allie" Judy screamed checking me over.

"I'm fine Judy" I brushed her off.

"What are you doing here?" Judy shrieked.

"Me doing here" I yelled shocked "This is my job, what are you doing here?"

"Listen this is what you want" I turned my attention back to Sam.

"Sorry we need you" the con lower himself down to eye level with Sam.

"It's me you want not them" Sam held his hands up.

"Carefully Sam" I watched the cons every move.

Ravage whipped his tail knocking me down again, pouncing on me trapping me to the ground. "Beta" "Allie" Sam, Mikaela, Jess, Kate, Ron and Judy yelled in unison.

"Call it off" Sam yelled pointing over to me trapped underneath Ravage.

"Get off" I shifted under Ravage's hold, trying to shake him off. Ravage leaned her face close to me, sniffing. "What, what are you doing?" I looked up at the robo-cat confused.

"_You smell like a cybertronian" _I heard her voice in my head. _"And of a sparkling, were is the sparkling"_

"_Stay away from my sparkling, or you will not live to see another day" _I hissed.

"_Worry not, I will never harm a sparkling" _Ravage surprised me. _"The decepticons are savages for wanting to offline them all" _Ravage hissed.

"_Come with me" _I looked into her optics. _"Join with the Autobots" _Ravage nodded slowly letting me up back to my feet. Watching me closely, acting as if she was still with the cons.

There was a whistle that came from behind the build next to us. Looking over my shoulder slyly, I saw Bumblebee standing waiting with his blaster out. "Bumblebee" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee yelped into action, jumping off the roof onto the surprised con. Bee became fighting the con sending kicks and punches its way. I felt something nudge me pushing me away from the fight, looking I saw Ravage.

I moved behind the wall, Ravage following close behind. I watched as Bee easily took down the decepticon, I walked over to Jess and Kate who had moved over to Sam and Mikaela.

Bee pointed his blaster in Ravage's direction, warming it up ready to shoot. I jumped in front of her earning confusion over the bond and confused looks from the others.

"Put it down Bee"

"_Beta move" _

"Put. It. Down" I spoke darkly. Bee slowly lowered his blaster, shooting Ravage a glare.

"I don't know what going on but we've got to move" Ron shouted.

"Dad stop" Sam tried to get Ron to listen.

"There's got to be away out of this" Ron looked around ignoring Sam.

"Sam we need to get them out of here" I grabbed Sam's arm. Sam nodded before turning around "Bee" he yelled. "Bumblebee"

Bee pooped out from behind a build looking at us, "Get them out of here" I told him.

"Get them somewhere safe" Sam added. Bee nodded transforming down into his alt-mode opening his doors.

Sam turned back to Ron and Judy dragging them over to Bee, "You gotta get in the car…."

"No it's not safe" Ron cut him off.

"Ron listen to me" Ron turned to look at me. "Were in the middle of a war, somewhere you should be nowhere near, we need to get you out of here"

"No listen" Ron yelled. "You are my son, and you are a daughter to me were all going together".

"Ron stop, this is what I do this is what I train for" I looked him in the eye. "This is my job keeping you safe so let me do it"

"Dad stop, you get in that car and you get to safety" Sam began. "You're going to run and you're not going to stop you listening to me you're going to run"

"We will find you when you're safe" we said in unison.

"No no no…"

"You've gotta let us go Dad/Ron"

"Ron, let 'em go" Judy joined in.

"You come back" he demanded, "Both of you" he hugged us before grabbing Judy's hand and climbing into Bee.

I turned to Ravage, "Go with Bee I want you to keep Ron and Judy safe" Ravage hesitated for a moment before hopping inside of Bee.

Once they were gone we set off running. The sand made it difficult to run, slipping and sliding everywhere but this only pushed us to go faster. The closer we got the louder and more intense we found the battle was. This is way more extreme than what happened in Mission City.

"Find Sam and Beta" I heard Ironhide call not so far away. I caught sight of him near to us.

"Ironhide" Sam yelled.

"Chromia" I yelled getting her attention as she was the closest to us. She turned spotting us behind a wall. "Follow us to the pillars" she skated just in front of us.

"Move to your left now" I screamed, Chromia jumped narrowly missing a shot aimed at her spark.

"Thanks Beta" Mia nodded. "Now let's get you to Optimus" Mia lead the way covering fire as we went.

The closer we got to the pillars the more shots rained down above us. We made it to the pillars narrowly missing a decepticon, who Mia took out with no difficulty.

There was loud pede falls running towards us, skidding round a pillar I saw our chaser. Megatron. "Dammit we've got Megsy on our afts" I yelled running faster.

Rounding the last pillar we were spotted by Sideswipe taking cover behind a wall. "Found them" he yelled behind him, "Spotted Sam"

The decepticons were firing hard at us, knocking us all to the ground. Looking up I saw Will, Epps and Graham running towards us. "Get to that building" I yelled pointing to what use to be a house.

They made it before us, yelling for us to hurry. Skidding round the corner I sat back against the wall missing a blaster fired over my head.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here" Lennox turned to Sam.

"Were's Optimus?" Sam asked. Will pointed to where his body lay prone in the sand "He's right over there"

"I've got to get to him now…."

"No we have an air strike coming" Will cut him off.

"I have to get to him right now" Sam demanded.

"Guys shhh" I shushed them.

"Get back" Jess ushered them further inside.

There was a decepticon right above us, we had gone by unnoticed for the moment. He was firing shots that flew over us at the Autobots and NEST.

"Incoming"

"No way, you don't think" Mikaela whisper shouted.

"Jetfire" Jess, Kate and I said in unison.

"Who" Graham looked at us in confusion

Looking out of the hole in the wall, I watched as Jetfire transformed tackling the Decepticon above us. "Behold the glory of Jetfire" He bellowed. Taking the con out with a few swings of his cane.

"Now let me show you how we brought pain in my day" He pinned another con to the wall, its helm dangling over us offlining it and throwing to the side.

"Go Jetfire" Kate smirked up to him.

A con shot out from underneath the sand tackling Jetfire to the ground. Grabbing the con he ripped it in half as if it was nothing throwing it onto the pile of offline cons.

"I'm too old for this crap" he sat down.

"You did a good job" Jess called over "Thanks"

"Were gunna make a break for the courtyard on my command" Will fully in Major mode. "You guys stick with me, you stay on my ass"

"I hope these F-CC have good aim" Epps grimaced.

"Yeah whys that" Will asked.

"I told 'em to hit the orange smoke" looking to the side I saw the orange smoke, right by us.

"Fraggit Epps you mean that orange smoke" I growled

"It wasn't my best call okay"

"Who let Epps call the shots? Again"

We all looked at each other before yelling run and running for the courtyard. The F-CC flew over us firing at the orange smoke, Ironhide appeared behind us running, missing the firing shots raining down.

We made it, finally. As we ran Sam went the opposite was splitting from us. I ran after him followed by Jess and Kate. "Sam get back" I screamed.

Megatron appeared out from the smoke, blaster at the ready. He fired a shot behind Sam's feet sending him flying throw the air. I watched as his body limply hit the ground, rumble falling around him.

"Sam" I screamed.

**Jess's POV:**

I watched as Megatron fired the shot at Sam, sending him through the air crashing back into the ground. I made my way closer to the tyrant dodging the falling rumble.

"How dare you" I yelled, Megatron turned looking down. "How could you"

Megatron snatched me up into his grip, holding me tightly. "Do not question me fleshling"

"Is it so easy for you to do" I asked glaring at him. "To hurt others"

"I am the decepticon leader" he snarled. "I do as The Fallen commands"

"Not much of a leader then" I spat.

His grip on me tighten, making me squirm gasping for the little bits of air I could get. "Do not question me" he growled.

"You can't make do anything"

Using one of his long grey claw, he lifted my chin looking at me more closely. "You have spark human, a defiant spark nevertheless" His look softened slightly, as his gaze roamed over me.

"Jess, my name is Jess not human"

"Until we meet again, Jess" Megatron dropped me back onto the ground, turning disappearing in to the smoke.

"Jessica" Kate grabbed my arm helping me up to my feet, "Are you crazy, do you know who that was"

"Yeah, Megatron" I nodded.

"Come on we talk later about it" She dragged me over to were Beta was fighting in Graham's grip, to get over to Sam.

"Dammit Graham let me go" Beta violently shook in Graham's bear hug.

"I can't do that, Princess" He tightened his grip a little more, keeping her from getting free. Bullets and blasts shot past us, as the Autobots pushed the decepticons into a retreat. A blast landed right by us, knocking us to the ground.

Falling to the ground I hit my head hard, everything was blurry I couldn't focus on anything. "Jess" I heard Jazz shout my name. he sounded far away, as if he was talking through water. Slowly moving my head, I looked up at the blurry Jazz leaning over me.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Beta POV**

The first thing I noticed when I cracked open my eyes, was the harsh bright white light. Squeezing my eyes back shut I groaned in pain rubbing my forehead as I sat up.

My head felt as if it had been bashed into a brick wall, then ran over by a semi. I cracked my eyes open slowly adjusting to the bright light. Looking around I found myself sat in the middle of a desert, alone or so I thought.

"Hello" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Anyone there" the voice sounded a lot like Kate.

Standing up I began walking in the direction of the voice. "Kate" I yelled out. There was someone standing not far away from me, they turned round when I shouted.

It was Kate, she began running towards me, "Beta" I ran over t her meeting in the middle "Are you ok" I asked her bringing her into a hug.

"I'm fine are you?" Kate hugged me back, I nodded.

"Kate Beta" we turned to see Jess running towards us, "Jess"

Jess tackled herself into Kate and mine's hug. "Were are we?" she asked

"Were in limbo" I stepped back from the hug.

"Are we dead?" Kate looked at me scared unsure of what to make.

"I cannot be certain if we are or not" I bowed my head refusing to look at them.

"No younglings you are no" a voice came from behind me.

"How are you" Jess demanded. Turning round I looked up to see Solus Prime standing before us. "Solus it's been awhile" I smiled up to her.

"Indeed it has youngling" Solus nodded.

"Wait you two know each other" Kate looked between the two of us confused.

"Yes we do youngling" Solus nodded.

"If were not dead then why are we here" Jess voiced what we all thought.

"It is time for the All spark power within you all to awaken" Solus began. "The three of you all contain power of the All spark that lies dormant and now is the time for it to online"

"What do you mean" Kate questioned.

"The All spark has merged with your organic bodies" Solus began "With the All Spark now awaking your bodies with begin to transform. Over time you will slowly transform into a cybertronian"

"So were going to be like the Autobots?" it was Jess's turn to now ask.

"In time you will" Solus turned back to me. "I see your transformation back into your Cybertronian form has already began Beta"

"Already began" I looked up to her.

"Your human eyes are a brighter blue than the last time we met" Solus knelt down before me, gently taking my hand. "Energon is flowing through your human body, have you been feeling any pains?"

"Yes, in my chest and torso" I nodded.

"That will be your human heart turning back into your spark" I really am going back to who I really am, it really is happening. "What will the All Spark do to us?"

"You younglings are eager to learn" Solus chuckled. "The All Spark's holds the power of creation and destruction what you will be able to do with that power is unknown that is for you to discover"

"Why is nothing ever so simple" Jess grumbled.

"That is life Jess, life is a discovery yet to be discovered" I grinned at her annoyance.

"But what I do know what is the transformation Cybertronians have, the same has been transferred to your human bodies" Solus explained. "Your human will also have the ability to transform."

"Really"

"No way"

"Awesome" we said in unison.

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be a duck" Kate thought aloud randomly.

"All the pranking opportunities" I smirked.

"We can finally top the twin's pranks" Jess grinned.

"Time has run out it is time for you all to go back" Solus looked around before turning back to me. "Beta I believe there are some bots waiting for you." Solus smirked.

Everywhere began to fade into darkness, an empty blackness surrounded me. I felt as if I was falling, rushing down into a bottomless pit. The wind whipped around me as I kept on falling. Looking around I looked for Kate and Jess, but I couldn't see through the darkness. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

I shot up into a sitting with my hands over my chest breathing heavily. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself sat in a hospital bed.

"I see you are finally awake" I looked up to see Jolt standing at the foot pf the bed in his holoform.

"Were am I" I looked around the room. "Why are we not in Egypt?"

"Easy with the questions" Jolt chuckled. "We won the battle and are on an aircraft ship back to base"

"What of Jess and Kate"

"They are both up top on the deck with the others" Jolt took a step to the side pointing to the door.

"Thanks Jolt" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

I shocked some of the men coming out of the rooms as I bolted past them and down the hall. Dashing up the last set of stair I burst out the door onto the deck. "Beta" I turned to see Bumblebee standing with Jess, Kate, Barricade, Jazz and Sideswipe. But no Sunstreaker.

I ran over to the group, only to be tackled into a hug. "Are you okay?" Bee fired questions at me. "There was blast you fell, and I could no longer feel you"

"I'm fine Bee, glad this is all over" I hugged my worried brother back. "Are you two okay?" I turned to Jess and Kate.

"Were fine, just some crazy dream while we were out that's all" Jess shrugged.

"That was not a dream" I sighed.

"Beta you may want to turn round" Sideswipe grinned.

"Why" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just do it" Jazz joined in.

"Ok" I rolled my eyes at them slowly turning round to look behind me. It couldn't be, it really did work. Sam did it, he really did it. "Dad" I said aloud unconsciously.

There he was standing at the end of the runway next to Sam, he transformed down into his alt mode activating his holoform, shaking Sam's hand.

"Dad" I yelled louder, I watched as his holoform's head perk up, turning in the direction of the sound. I set of running towards him, Bee hot on my heels. "Dad" I yelled again.

He turned looking towards me, as I ran towards him. "Beta" tackling him into a hug I buried my head into his chest. "Your back Dad, your back" I kept on repeating into his chest. "Don't leave again please, promise us Daddy you won't leave" I looked up to him pleading, tears threatening to fall.

He looked between Bee and I, dragging Bumblebee into the embrace. "I promise you both my younglings, I will not leave you" he tightened his grip on us both.

"But in turn younglings" I looked up at him. "Promise me you won't get into trouble were you can get yourself hurt or worse offlined"

"No promises Dad, were Autobots it an occupational hazard" I grinned cheekily up at him. Which in turn resulted in a stern look from him. "It's what we do, can't help it if it's part of the job Dad" Bee grinned.

"What am I going to do with you two" he chuckled ruffling our hair.

"Throw wrenches at them till they learn to do as they are told" Ratchet smirked.

"Or use them for target practice" Ironhide piped up, with an evil smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare, Hide" Bee's grin widen.

"Just try it old timers" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Watch it you two, you should know better than to challenge those two" Dad warned, resting a hand on our shoulders.

There was someone standing behind me that I needed to thank. Turning round to Sam, I crushed him into a hug squeezing the air out of him. "Thank you Sam, for bringing our father back to us"

"You're what?" Sam looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Er Er well you see" I nervously scratched the back of my head, trying to think of a way to tell Sam.

"Before Beta goes it a long long boring speech talk" Bee interrupted "I'll make it short for you"

"Hey I take offensive" I shot Bee a glare. "But you are good at making things shorter, just like you are"

"Not as short as you" Bee stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh sure Bee so mature" I scoffed sarcastically.

"Anyway" Bee shook of my comment turning back to Sam. "'Allie' here isn't 'Allie' at all she really is Beta, Prime's youngling and my twin" Bee shrugged.

"Smooth kid real smooth" Ratchet snorted.

Sam looked like he was on the verge of freaking out. "Breathe Sam, I know it's a lot to take in"

"So let me get this straight" Sam recovered from his moment of shock. "You're real name is Beta, and your Prime's daughter"

"Don't forget she's my twin" Bee piped up. I slapped him in his arm shooting a glare his way, which caused him to pout.

"Yep got it in one" I nodded. "Guess this goes against you wanting to lead a normal life"

"Guess it does" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "But who wants to be normal, it's so under rated" Sam smirked.

"Wait what?" I was stunned, had Sam said what I thought he said.

"I grew up with you Al-Beta, you lived a life not knowing were your family was or if they were even still alive" Sam smiled at my confusion. "Every day I would always catch you staring up to the sky knowing you were wondering where they were. But now you have them and I couldn't be happier for you, you have what you have been looking for.

"Thank you Sam, no matter what you will always be a brother to me"

"And you will always be a sister to me" Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You are one lucky girl, to have Optimus as your Dad. He's one badass Dad can't wait for you to get a boyfriend a watch Optimus go all over protective father on you" Sam laughed.

"Hey that's not funny Sam" I pushed him away sending him a mock glare.

"Who says she will be having a mate" Dad grumbled.

"You're in for it now Optimus" Ironhide snorted.

"Let's hope it isn't one of the twins" Ratchet smirked. Only if they knew.

"No mech is going anywhere near my youngling"

"How do we know that Beta here doesn't have one already" Bee grinned. Dammit I hate the bond.

"_No you don't you love it really"_ Bee sent.

"If I do that's for me to know and you to not" I smirked before running off in search for a certain mech.

"Beta get back here" Dad yelled as I ran away.

It didn't take me long to find him, in a secluded part of the ship. Sat on his own on the hood of his alt mode, in holoform staring out to sea. I watched as the sea breeze tussled his golden blonde hair.

I ran my fingers gently across his door, as I made my way over to him. He shivered slightly from my touches. "It's beautiful isn't it" I looked out to sea. "Beautiful but dangerous"

"Beta" his voice hitched ever so slightly.

"Hey Sunstreaker" I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off at you the way I did, I should off known it would be harder for some to accept the decepticons seeing the errors off their ways"

"No you don't need to apologize, it should be me saying sorry I should have trusted you but I didn't" He climbed off the hood of his alt mode, taking my hands in his own. "I'm sorry Beta"

"Did you get hurt?" I looked up to him, entwining my fingers with his. "Nothing major just a few scuffs and scraps, which need buffing" Sunny shrugged.

"I've missed you" Sunny wrapped his arms round my waist drawing me close.

"I've missed you too" I wrapped my arms round his neck, rest my head on his shoulder.

"What's this" Sunny ran his fingers over the dressing under my t-shirt. "Nothing just a flesh wound"

Sunny ignored my comment lifting up my shirt revealing the dressing covering where I got shot. "What happen?" he put his hand over the dressing

"Got shot by a decepticon pretender" I placed hand on top of his.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you" he growled to himself.

"Sunstreaker its fine, I'm fine" I moved his hand away, cupping his face looking into his eyes. "There's nothing you could off done."

"I've been thinking Sunny" I changed the subject. "Rules were made to be broke, the real me wants you, so have you I will" I smirked.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Sure am"

Sunstreaker smirked, before crashing his lips down against my own. I kissed him back, my lips moulding perfectly with his. He lifted me up into his arms, spinning me around smiling against my lips.

"I knew you couldn't resist my good looks" Sunstreaker grinned.

"You wish" I snorted. "Come on let's get back to the others".

Sunstreaker deactivated his holoform, transforming into his bi-pedal form. Grabbing me around the waist and depositing me on his shoulder plating, walking back to the others.

"Mamma" I heard Gunner yell as Sunny placed me back on my own two feet.

"Gunner" I scooped him into my arms, twirling him around showering his face with kisses. "Have you been good?"

"Gunner always good" he stated proudly.

"Whatever you say half pint" Sunny snorted ruffling his hair. "Your too much like your mamma"

"Oh really and what is mamma like" I crossed my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow at him.

"Trouble that's what you are youngling" Ratchet's voice came from behind. "Nothing but trouble"

"Ratchet" Gunner squealed waving to Ratchet standing behind me in holoform.

"So what can we do for you Doc bot" I smirked.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you Beta" Ratchet said darkly, sending shivers down my spine. "I've overheard you got shot and removed the bullet yourself"

I snapped my head round to where Kate and Jess where stood giggling. Fraggit Ratchet's going to go all Hatchet, wrench on me.

"Were you hear that Ratchet?"

"Answer the question Beta" Ratchet demanded. "Did you or did you not get shot and remove the bullet yourself"

"What's it to you"

"Beta" Ratchet said lowly.

"Sorry Beta isn't here right now please leave a message after the beep" I set off running in the opposite direction. It took a moment for the old bot to realise what had happened before setting off after me.

"Beta get your aft back here"

"AARRGGHH crazy bot chasing me" I screamed as I ran across the deck weaving in and around the jets.

"Get back here"

"No stay away"

"Go mamma" Gunner cheered.

"Optimus get your youngling under control"

"Which one" Dad chuckled.

"The one who got shot and decide to remove the bullet herself" Now that's just mean and unfair, two against one Ratchet how could you sink so low.

"Beta stop running away" Dad yelled, helping Ratchet try catch me.

"Never" I yelled defiantly. My escape didn't last long when Ironhide cheated plucking me up by my shirt. "Dammit Hide" I grumbled.

"Here Ratchet" Hide dropped me onto Ratchet awaiting servo. He ran a scan over me, sending tingles through my body. "The wound is healing nicely, if you ever get shot again you come straight to me youngling are we clear"

"Only if you find out and catch me"

Ratchet placed me back on the floor mumbling something I could make out. I walked back over to the others, watching the sun go down. It's going to be a long journey back to base, wonder what is in store for us when we return.

**That's chapter nine done with I hope you all like it. More has come to light about what the girls can do with the all spark power inside of them. What trouble lies ahead for them and this power?**

**So Beta has come to terms with herself, accepting who she truly is not what people want her to be. Finally knowing that being herself is better than living a lie and hiding behind barriers built up over the years. The time comes to take a sledge hammer to those walls and let all you anger and hate out while knocking it all down.**

**Lastly NEST will be receiving a certain unexpected visit….**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know and I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated. But anywho's here is the chapter. **

**Please leave your review on the chapter, I always love to hear what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything other than my OC.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 10:

"Gunner eat the food" I narrowed my eyes at my sparkling glaring down at his bowl. "No" Gunner shook his head, wrinkling his nose pushing the bowl away from him.

"Gunner eat" I pushed the bowl back towards him. Reluctantly he twirled his fork in the spaghetti. "See there's a good…." I stop what I was about to say when, I was hit in the face by flying spaghetti.

Picking the spaghetti of my face, I flicked it on to the table glaring at my grinning sparkling. "Gunner"

"Mamma" his grin widen grabbing a fist full of his food.

"Put. It. Down" reeling back his arm Gunner throwing the food in his fist. Once again I had tomato sauce and spaghetti all over my face. Gunner burst of laughing when the food hit my face.

"I said put it down, not throw it at my face" I leant over the table narrowing my eyes at him.

His grinned grew more as he lifted the bowl up in his hands. "You wouldn't dare" the mischievous glimmer in his eyes told me exactly what he was thinking. Lifting the bowl higher he dumped the content and the bowl itself on top of my head.

Running off before I had the chance to chase after him. "GUNNER" I yelled throwing the bowl away and chasing after him out of the mess hall. He laughed while running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"You can't get me" Gunner squealed rounding the corner into the main hanger.

Skidding round the corner, I bolted into the main hanger looking around. "Where is he" I demanded.

"Where's wh-who.." Will turned "Oh god" he looked at me in shock.

The others turned gasping when they saw me. "Loving the new look, Princess" Graham sniggered.

"Can it, Graham" I glared pointing at him. "Now where is he?" is asked again. Just as I had asked the question, I caught sight of Ravage running out the far door, with a giggling Gunner on her back.

"You've got a little something" Sunstreaker pointed out. Growling I grabbed a fist full of spaghetti of my head, and threw it at Sunstreaker. Spaghetti and tomato sauce splatter over his, pristine golden paint job. "Now you've got a little something on you"

Sunstreaker looked down at his paint job then back to me. His optics narrowing, a low growl coming from his vocal processor.

Everyone drew a breath, the silence was deafening you could hear a pin drop. They look between the two of us standing glaring at one another, neither wanting to back down.

"You made a mess of my paint" Sunstreaker broke the silence, in a low dark tone.

"I can do much worse than that" I matched his tone.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh" I smirked "I think I would" grabbing the last of food, I hurled it up hitting Sunstreaker in his faceplates.

"She didn't" Jazz looked at me in disbelief.

"She did" Ironhide nodded.

"Primus even I wouldn't do that" Sideswipe admitted.

"I'd run Princess" Graham grabbed my shoulders, pushing me out the hanger door. I headed straight outside just making out when I heard, Sunstreaker coming for me.

Running down the road, the sound of him running was replaced with the roar of an engine. Dammit maybe coming outside wasn't the best of ideas. Running towards the rocks on the beach I looked around for somewhere to hide.

Scrambling over the rocks, I found a gap in between two large ones. Climbing into the gap, I hid myself out of Sunstreaker's sight. "Beta" I heard Sunny snapped from somewhere above me.

I pressed myself further into the gap, not moving a muscle. "Were are you? He snapped. Standing where I was, I waited till he had turned and left. Slowly crawling out, I looked around for any sign of Sunstreaker.

All clear. I smirked making a break back to base. Making it inside I ran in the direction of the Med Bay. He'll never go in there, even if he was badly injured.

Rounding the corner I had the med bay in my sights, when the roar of an engine close behind. "Get back here" He nudged my ass with his bumper.

"Hey watch it" I shouted over my shoulder. Ignoring me, Sunstreaker carried on nudging into me.

Turning round I slammed my hands down on his hood. "Enough, stop ramming my ass" I kicked his front tire.

"First you ruin my paint job" I turned round to see Sunstreaker's smirking holoform. "Now you're hitting me"

Tackling me to the ground, we wrestled pinning one another to the floor yelling at each other as we did. Rolling about on the floor, we both fought to keep the other pinned. "Ahaha" I grinned pinning Sunny down.

"Argh dammit" I let my grip on him slack, giving him the opportunity to pin me back onto the ground. Sunny pinned me to the ground, straddling my waist, pinning my arms above my head

I wriggled in his grasp, trying to break free. "Can't keep me down for long" Sunny rested his forehead against my, grinning.

"Any more moves you want to show me" I smirked up at him.

Leaning down his lips barely hovered over mine when. "Who is making all this noise" snapping our heads, Ratchet stood wrench in hand, looking around when he spotted us.

"What is going on here?" Ratchet waved his wrench between us.

"Ratchet what's taking you…" Ironhide walked out standing by Ratchet looking to where he was looking. "What is going on?" Hide demanded looking between us.

"Nothing" We jumped apart, getting to our feet. Frag frag frag, how am I going to myself out of this one.

"Med bay now" Ratchet demanded pointing his wrench at me.

"You're on your own Beta" Sunny now in bi-pedal mode turned to walk away. When a clank of metal hitting metal rang out through the hanger.

"That includes you" Ratchet picked up the wrench that had just bounced off of Sunny's head and onto the floor.

"Haha you just got wrenched" I laughed at Sunny rubbing the dent in his fore head scowling.

"Move it now" Ironhide ordered pointing to the med bay doors. Slowly we made our way into the med bay, Ratchet and Ironhide following behind us, Sunny picked me up putting me on his shoulder before sitting on one of the berths.

"I'm going to ask you this once what is going on" Ratchet demanded crossing his arms over his chest. Ironhide glared at Sunny from where he stood next to Ratchet.

"She ruined my paint job" Sunny sulked.

"He chased me and tackled me to the ground" I crossed my arms fake pouting.

"Listen hear younglings you either tell us what is going on" A small smirk spread across his face plates. "Or a certain Prime would love to be hear about this".

Now that's just low Hide, I didn't think you could stoop so low. I felt Sunstreaker stiffen probably at the thought of what Dad would do, if he found out about us.

"What you on about Ratch, I was just play fighting with my guardian here" I grinned flicking Sunny's audio receptor.

"And I with my charge" Sunny poked me in my side, making me to giggle.

"You know and we know that is what is going" Ironhide gave us a pointed look.

"Now, how long has this been going on for" Ratchet sighed.

Sunny and I looked at each other before turning back to the older bots. "A few months" We admitted.

"Really you couldn't have chosen somebot better" Ironhide snorted pointing at Sunny.

"Could be worse" Sunny shrugged "Could have been Sideswipe"

"I'm going to guess that Prime doesn't know about the two of you" Ratchet raised his optic ridge.

"That would be correct" I nodded. "You're not going to say anything are you Ratchet"

"No…" I jumped up on Sunny's shoulder grinning. "You two will tell him together, soon. Or if I find either of you are behind any pranks pulled on me Prime will be notified"

"Ironhide" I turned to Hide.

"No pranks or my blasters will be the last thing you need to worry about" Hide grumbled.

"Now out both of you before I change my mind" Ratchet yelled waving his wrench at us. Sunstreaker didn't need a second thought before darting out the med bay before a wrench could be thrown.

"Well were dead" I deadpanned. "Actually rephrase that you're dead" I poked Sunny in his face plate.

"Not helping Beta"

"Wouldn't want to be on the business end of Dad's blasters or swords for that matter"

"Beta not helping" Sunny grumbled. "Least I wouldn't be locked up for the remainder of my life"

"You can try keep me locked away but you never can" I cheered. "Come on lets go to the rec room, I have a certain sparkling to speak with"

"Hey" Jess called from where she sat in the couch. "He's on the floor" Kate pointed down to where Gunner was rolling on the floor, and Ravage nudging his stomach making hi giggle.

"What do I have here" I snatched Gunner into my arms. "Argh Mamma" Gunner squealed. "Ravage help, Ravage help" he wriggle in my arms trying to get away.

Ravage shook her head, curling into a ball watching Gunner closely. I began a tickle attack on Gunner. "M-mamma s-s-top"

"What was that?"

"S-stop"

Stopping the attack I hugged him to my chest. "Don't throw food at Mamma anymore"

"No promises" Gunner grinned cheekily up at me.

"Dammit why do you have to be so like me" I grumbled.

"Well he is your son" Kate snorted.

"Didn't ask you"

"I'm bored can we do something" Jess whined.

"Like what" Sunny snorted. "We can't do anything without Hatchet or Ironaft telling us we can't"

"Rubber chicken fight" Kate suggested.

"A what fight" Jess looked at her as if she was crazy.

"A rubber chicken fight" Kate repeated. "You get some rubber chicken and we fight with them"

"So a pillow fight but with rubber chickens" I said slowly. Wrapping my head around her idea.

"Yeah"

"Were are we going to get rubber chickens from?" Sunny asked.

"I have some" Kate answered.

"Why do you have rubber chickens?" I asked.

"Found them in a random closet, so I kept them" Kate shrugged, the three of us face palmed shaking our heads. "I'll go get them and I will meet you outside the main hanger in five" Kate yelled as she ran in the direction of her quarters.

"Kate silly" Gunner giggled.

"That she is" I ruffled his hair. "Come on lets go see who else wants to join.

We stood outside the main hanger waiting for Kate. We had managed to round up Sam, Mikaela, Bee, Sides and Jazz.

"So what are we doing out here" Mikaela asked.

"Waiting for…." _THWACK! _ A rubber chicken bounced off of Jess's head and onto the floor. Behind her stood a grinning Kate holding a box off rubber chickens in one arm and in the other hand. She held a rubber chicken waiting to be thrown.

We burst out laughing at the shock look plastered on Jess's face. My laughing was cut off by a rubber chicken hitting me in the face, shooting a look over to Jess I guessed we were thinking the same thing.

Grabbing the chickens that lay at our feet, we grabbed them and ran towards Kate. As we ran towards her, Kate began throwing the chickens at us trying to keep us away.

Dodging the flying chickens, instead of them hitting us they hit everyone else. "Hey watch it"

"Look where you're throwing" they shouted.

Jess and I began our on slaughter on Kate, shortly followed by the others. Ducking I narrowly missed Jess's swing for Kate, only to be clocked in the back of the head as I stood back up.

Whirling round I saw Sideswipe grinning at me, drawing my arm back I wacked Side's. Forgetting about Kate I turned my attention onto Sideswipe. "Woah Beta" Sideswipe blocked one of my hits.

"Watch were you swing that thing" I dodge Sideswipe's swing.

"Go Mamma" Gunner cheered from the side lines.

"Sunny help" Sideswipe shouted as he ran away from my blows.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from getting anywhere near Sideswipe. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sunstreaker grinning, "Let me go" I wriggled to get away.

Looking around Bee was standing not so far away fighting Sam and Mikaela. "Bumblebee help" I yelled.

Sideswipe so his chance and began hitting me again while Sunstreaker held me captive in his arms. I swung my rubber chicken out aimlessly trying to hit sideswipe at any chance.

I felt Sunstreaker's head but against the back off mine. "Fraggit Bumblebee" Sunstreaker let me go and began getting his own back on my twin.

I advanced towards Sideswipe getting my own back. "Oww" Sides pouted "Stop it"

"Oh I don't think I will" I smirked hitting more dodging his strikes.

"What is going on out here?" we all stopped mid swing looking at who was demanding an answer. Dad stood with Ratchet, Will, Epps and Graham who were all raising their eyebrows and optic ridge waiting for an answer.

"Rubber chicken fight" Kate shrugged like it was a normal thing.

"Have you all glitched" Ratchet snapped. "Idiot younglings got nothing in their processors" he grumbled turning a walking back to the med bay.

"What are we going to do with you younglings" Dad rubbed his servo over his faceplates.

"You've got that look on your faces" Jess pointed accusingly. "Who's coming over?"

"Director Galloway…." Everyone bar Sam and Mikaela groaned. "Is coming to visit" Will told us.

"Those in favour of giving Galloass a surprise say I" I grinned.

"I" Jess, Kate, the twins, Jazz and Bee raised their hands in unison.

"No one is to prank Galloway" Dad pointed his digit at us all. "Is that clear"

"Yes Prime" Jess, Kate, Sam and Mikaela nodded.

"No promises boss bot" Bee, Jazz, the Twins and I smirked.

"Also when Galloway arrives tomorrow he will not be alone" Epps added.

"Please don't let it be some stuck up government officials" Jess pouted.

"We don't know who they are till they arrive tomorrow." Graham admitted.

I wonder who they could be, I pray to primus they aren't some stuck up their own aft officials.

"Well seeing as they all arrive first thing in the morning" Will began, "It is about time you all went back to your quarters and get some sleep as you ALL will be up and present" Will ordered.

"Fine" we grumbled making our way back to our quarters. It's about time I got Gunner to bed and wash this tomato sauce out of my hair. Walking over to Gunner, I plucked him up off of Ravage's back.

"Come on you two" I lead the way back to my quarters.

_ Line Break_

Opening the door Ravage trotted inside jumping up onto Gunner's bed curling up into a ball. "Gunner go get up pj's and get ready for bed" I put him down next to his drawers. "Mamma's gunna go for a quick shower and get all of your food out of her hair"

"Okay Mamma" He giggle pulling out his pj's.

"Ravage keep an optic on him" I called over my shoulder walking into my bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I stripped down out of my clothes and step into the shower.

The rush of hot water was soothing, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. As all the tension seemed to drift away with the water. Once I had finished rinsing my hair I turned off the water and stepped out, quickly getting changed into my own pj's.

Looking down at myself, I traced over the scars that littered over my arm. Everywhere I looked there was white lines, some more faded than other. Some stood out more, I remember how I got some.

Others seem like they just appeared out of know where. Lifting up my tank top exposing my stomach I traced over the familiar scar. This is one I never forgot, the mark that was left from saving Bumblebee's aft when we were younglings.

Stupid glitch always getting into trouble and me saving his aft. My fingers moved to the next scar that was once a burn. I'd got that one from saving Natalia's ass, I took the punishment for her. Earning a new scar to add to the growing collection.

That's enough of remembering the lows that happened. I put my top back down and waked out of my bathroom. Looking over at Gunner's bed I found him tucked up with Ravage curled around him, protectively.

Walking over I sat on his bed, stroking his cheek. "Sleep well sweetspark" I lent down and kissed his forehead. "You really like him don't you Ravage" I scratched behind her metal ear.s

"_He is a wonderful sparkling and I will protect him with my life"_ Ravage purred.

"I know you would, recharge Ravage we have a full day ahead of us" I stood up and climbed into my own bed.

__** Memory Dream**__

"_One, two, three. One, two, three" I clapped to the pace of the dance. "Keep your legs strong and your toes pointed". _

_I watched as Natalia gracefully danced across the room. She was getting better, with all this training she has been putting in, it is paying off._

"_You're getting better" her eyes brightened at my complement. Round here congratulations is the last thing you will get. Well that only if you go through with the graduation ceremony._

_I shook of the thought of Natalia's ever so near graduation. There has to be away for me to get her out of it happening. "Now sweetspark how is your knife throwing skills coming along"_

_A smirk grew over her face, rushing to put her ballet shoes away while I set up the targets. Standing at the side I watch with expert eye, as she threw the knives with expertise. Hitting the targets dead centre._

"_Bravo, you are getting better by the day" I nodded "Now hand to hand combat" Walking over to the training mat I took stance waiting for her attack. I dodge a well-aimed kick towards my torso._

_I sent an upper cut into her stomach, kicking her legs out from underneath. Natalia landed on the mat, swinging out her legs bringing me down to her level. We wrestled on the floor each over powering the other, till I pinned her faced down with her arm behind her back. _

"_Give, Give" Natalia panted. "I give" I stood up extending my hand to help her up._

"_One should never give in" someone snarled from the door, "It is a sign of weakness, and weakness is not permitted here ever" The headmistress stuck her nose up in the air, she never did take a liking to Natalia. "Pathetic" _

"_Headmistress you are not needed here, go terrorise someone else's training session"_

"_Watch your mouth Alessandra" she snapped before turning and leaving._

"_Come training is over for the day" I lead the way back to our shared room._

____** Line Break **____

_I sat on my bed with Natalia sitting between my legs, her back facing my chest. I brushed through the tangles of her fiery red hair, setting the brush down next to me. I began dividing her hair into section and began to braid._

"_I never got to thank you Beta" Natalia broke the silence._

"_What for?" I asked puzzled._

"_You saved me, took me under your wing and raised me" she began. "You could have left me for the others but you didn't, why did you?"_

"_Everyone deserves a chance to live, even though we are not in the best of places it is the least I can do" _

"_Least I am here with you" Natalia turned and smiled at me._

"_I have something for you" I reached under my bed gathering a box hidden out of sight._

"_You do" I held out the box, which she took with a big smile on her face. Slowly Natalia opened the box reveal what was inside. Inside the box lay a silver oval locket with a symbol in the centre._

_I didn't know at the time what the symbol was, or what it meant but it was the Autobots symbol. Inside the pocket was a picture of the two of us when we had some free time on one off our missions. _

"_It's beautiful" she opened the locket looking at the picture inside. "Thank you, Beta"_

"_Here let me help you" I took the locket from her and clasping it around her neck._

____**End of Memory Dream**____

"Eta, Beta" someone shook my shoulders, trying to wake me. I groaned rolling over, burying my head under my pillow. "Beta wake up"

"Frag off" I threw my pillow at whoever it was. Finally silence they must off given up, I snuggled deeper into my covers. That was till I met the hard floor, glaring up from the floor I saw Bumblebee grinning above me.

"Run" and boy did he. He shot out the door like Unicron was on his heels.

"Mamma" I looked over to see Gunner already up and ready sitting on his bed with Ravage.

"Morning baby" I walked over to him kissing his head. "How about you and Ravage go get something to eat and then you can go play on the beach, while Mamma goes to this boring meeting"

"Really" he beamed up at me.

"Sure thing" I smiled down at him. "But only if Ravage stays with you"

"Yes, come on Ravage lets go" He squealed bolting out of our quarters Ravage following behind him.

I quickly got changed into a pair of navy jeans, white tank top, black blazer and knee high military heeled boots. Walking out I made sure the coast was clear, before darting in the opposite direction of the main hanger.

I ran toward the doors that lead outside, I had the door in my sights. Just as I was about to escape outside, I was rough picked up and lifted up into the air.

I looked down at the yellow and black servo and knew who it was without a second thought. "Bumblebee" I growled.

_::Now where are you running to:: _I felt his stupid smirk over the bound.

" .Down"

_::I will when we get there:: _ I slumped in his grasp, sulking as he made his way into the main hanger.

"Hate you Bee" I grumbled. "I hate you so much" Bee placed me back on my feet, transforming down and activating his holoform.

"Sure you do" He smirked wrapping his arm round my shoulders. "Come on the others are waiting"

"Don't think you've gotten away with pushing me out of bed this morning" I elbowed him in his side. We walked into the hanger, towards where the others were waiting for us to arrive.

"I see you found her then" Arcee smirked.

"She nearly made it outside" Bee grinned.

"Good thing you got her before she made it out, would have taken forever to find her" Mia added.

"She is standing right here" I grumbled. "She can hear everything" I pointed to myself shaking my head at them.

"Right now that Beta has finally joined us" Will began. "Let's get ready to welcome our arrivals, anything you want to add boss bot" Will turned and looked at Dad.

"No pranks, Jazz, Kate, Jessica, Twins" Dad pointed to us that were named. "No using Galloway as target practise" Dad pointed to Ironhide and Chromia, who grumbled. "We don't want to irate Galloway any more than he already is"

I walked over to where Kate and Jess were stood. "They get you too?"

"Jazz caught me just as I was about to make a break for it" Jess pouted.

"Least you two almost got away" Kate grumbled. "Barricade waited outside out room till I walked out, stupid glitch"

"Heard that" Barricade called.

"You where suppose to" Kate shouted back flipping him off.

"Ahh young love" Sideswipe smirked. Kate punched him in the arm, while Barricade sent death glares his way. "Speaking of young love" I turned to Sam and Mikaela. "You ready to meet Galloass?"

"Not really"

"Nope" They said in unison, shaking their heads.

"Yeah we never are" Jess admitted. "I wonder what he's gunna do to Will"

"I never thought he would actually throw him out of the plane" Kate laughed.

"Who would have thought he would carry through with Beta's idea" Sam grinned.

It was pretty funny seeing Galloway drifting, falling to the ground. Never thought Will go ahead with it. Wish I was there to see it happen, watch his fearful face as he flew off the ramp.

"There here" Will clapped his hands drawing our attention. "Everyone best behaviour"

"Thou has little faith in us" I put my hand on my chest giving Will a shocked look.

"We know your all trouble" Graham shot back.

We stood and watch as Galloway stormed into the hanger. Surveying the room his eyes landed on Will, his face turning redder by the second. "Some ones about to blow" I said under my breath, causing the others to giggle.

Galloway must have heard us as he shot a glare towards us. "What is so funny?" Galloway glowered at us.

"Nothing" we said in unison. His face was now at an inhumanly possible all time red.

"You Major have a lot of explaining to do"

"Wait for it" I coughed.

"I can end your career in the blink of an eye" Whoop there it is, the I can end your career threat. "You're on thin ice, you and the rest of these robots"

I had to bite my tongue, he just doesn't know when to shut it does he. One of these days I swear I'm not going to be able to contain myself. When that does happen, I cannot and will not be held accountable for my actions.

_::I'll help::_

_::I think so would a few others::_

"You were ordered to get your men and these scrap metal back to Diego Garcia" He ranted. "Not disobey my orders, fly to the Middle East and throw me out of a plane" His voice raising by the minute. "Just because a group of teenagers said so"

"Watch it Galloway" I balled my hands into fists. "It is you who is walking on thin ice"

"We will carry on with this another time" Galloway backed down. "As we have visitors" he turned to look behind him pointing to a soldier waiting by the door. "Bring them in" he demanded.

The thud of heavy boots hitting the floor drew our attention to the visitors. The first to enter was a tall dark skinned man, he was dressed in all black with a leather trench coat. Over his left eye was a black eye patch, wonder how he got that?

"Director Galloway" he nodded. Galloway nodded, not uttering a word. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit please don't let this be about me hacking into their databases.

"My top agents, Agent Coulson" a tall man with dark receding hair, who I'm guessing was Coulson walked through the door. Unlike Fury Coulson wore a business suit.

"Agent Barton" Barton followed he was shorter than Coulson, more muscly and had dirty blonde hair.

"Lastly Agent Romanoff" I perked up snapping my head towards the door. In walked in a slender but muscly young woman. Her hair was a fiery red colour, shoulder length and curly. She wore a black skin tight cat suit, that hugged every curve.

She looked around the room surveying taking in every detail. Her eyes landed on me, my bright blue eyes met her piercing green ones. I felt every muscle in my body freeze when our eyes locked.

She looked familiar, could it be?

It couldn't, could it?

She looks just like her, the only difference is that the woman stood before me looked older. Could it really be this easy, after all this time she just turns up in the blink of any eye? There's only one thing I to prove it really is her.

_::Beta what's wrong?:: _Bee seemed panicked. I broke the gaze turning to look at Bee shaking my head, to clear my mind.

_::I'm fine Bee:: _my voice shook slightly. His baby blue eyes scanned over my face, not fully believing me.

_::You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost:: _ I felt like I had seen one. Turning back to the conversation. "What is S.H.I.E.L.D.? and what is that you have come to discuss" Will asked.

"We are here to work in partnership with NEST, and also we have information to believe someone working here in NEST is hacking into our database" Fury explained.

Uh Oh. _::It was you wasn't it:: _

_::No:: _I shot back defensively _::_ _Strategic Maybe:: _I smirked over the bond.

_::And you say I'm trouble::_

"S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Stra…"

"Strategic Homeland Intermission Enforcement Logistics Division" I cut Fury off.

"How do you know that?" Fury demanded. I was getting heated glares from the Agents, and confused ones from the others.

"Director Fury why don't we discuss this partnership, if you would follow us to the meeting room" Will ended it before it could start.

"Right away Major" Fury nodded. "Coulson with me"

"Beta you're in charge of showing Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff the base" Will turned to me. "Please don't cause any trouble" Will pleaded.

"No promises Will" I smirked, he rubbed his forehead shaking his head muttering something under his breath.

"Beta" Dad said calm and lowly, making me shrink back a little.

"Fine, I will try" I slumped in defeat.

Once they were out of the hanger I turned back to the Agents waiting. There was an awkward tense silence between us all, nobody was wanting to speak first.

I decided to break it "I think before the tour begins we" I motioned to those behind me, "Introduce ourselves, I'll go first Welcome to NEST I'm Beta. That blonde glitch over there is my twin brother Bee, don't be fooled by the puppy dog look"

"Ignore her she's nothing but trouble, but like she said I'm Bee" Bumblebee smiled at the stone faced Agents.

"That's Jess and Kate" I pointed to the two.

"Hey" they both waved.

"Barricade…"

"Our resident kill joy" Kate interrupted.

"No I think those positions belong to Ironass and Hatchet" Jess laughed.

"Anyway back to intros, that shorty over there is Jazz" I grinned pointing over to Jazz, who glared back at me.

"Not as short as you" he grumbled.

"My brother from another mother Sam and his out of his league girlfriend Mikaela" Sam and Mikki both waved to the Agents. "Lastly our resident pranksters Sideswipe and Sunstreaker"

Agent Barton perked dropping his stony demeanour. "You pull pranks?"

"All the time" they both grinned.

"I think where going to get along just fine" Barton smirked. "I'm Clint, a my red headed friend here is Natasha"

"Bee I want you and the others to show Clint around base" I turned to Bee. "I want to speak with Natasha alone if that is okay with her" Natasha nodded that it was fine with her.

"Okay, let's go see the rec room first" Bee lead the way out of the hanger towards the rec room. Once they had left, I turned back to Natasha.

"Let's go talk outside" I lead the way to the beach perching on a rock, Natasha sitting on a rock in front of me.

"You look just like her" Natasha snapped her head towards me, her piercing green eyes glared at me.

"So it was you, who hacked my files" Natasha accused.

"That's not what I'm saying" it totally was me who hacked her files, but I'm not going to admit it straight away. I want to know it is her before I say it was me.

"You're not denying it"

"You sound just like her too" I chuckled lightly. Natasha just stared at me, looking at my every detail. We all stood in silence once again, I continued to look at her. Waiting for any sort of sign, praying to Primus it really is her. After all this time, we would be together again.

"You remind me of a friend" Natasha broke the silence. "When I first heard your name, I thought I was one step closer to finding her" she stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Then I saw your picture…and I couldn't believe it" Natasha's gaze dropped to floor, refusing to look at me.

"Natalia" she flinch slightly, slowly raising her head to look at me.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time" her voice was just over a whisper.

"So it really is you" I closed the distance between us.

"I guess it is" a glimmer of silver caught my eye. I pulled on the chain, pulling a silver locket from where it was hidden. The locket I gave her, this is the prove that Natalia was standing in front of me.

"You kept it after all these years"

"Of course I did, it was the only thing I had left to remember you by"

I traced over the Autobot symbol, even though I couldn't remember the Autobots. Something deep down in me, knew that I was once and always be an Autobot.

"You never told me what that symbol was" Natasha admitted. "I've searched everywhere to know what it was but never found the answer."

"At the time of giving you this locket I didn't know what the symbol meant" I let go of the locket, sitting back down on the rock. "Till now, I now know what it means"

"What is it" I grinned at her enthusiasm to know.

"It is the symbol of my family" I gave her what she wanted. "Even though I didn't know at the time, I now know that no matter what family will always be there"

"Am happy you found your family" she smiled. "Just what the world needed another you, you just had to have a twin didn't you" Natasha joked.

"Not my fault blame my parents" I stuck my tongue out at her. "You moved on in the world, working for the American government instead of trying to bring them down"

"I could say the same with you" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'm here to reconnect with my family, not for the government" I admitted.

"So it was you hacking into my files"

"Yeah it totally was me" I grinned. "I always said no matter where you go, I will find you"

"In some way it nice to know that, but in others that stalker creepy"

"Come on lets go find the others, and I have someone you need to meet.

I grabbed Natasha's arm dragging her towards the rec room. As we neared we could hear the shouts and cheers from inside. Walking inside we found Bee vs Clint at reflex ridge on the xbox. Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Sam and Mikaela where cheering for Bee and Jess, Kate and Barricade was cheering for Clint.

The game ended and Bee had won. Clint pouted like a sore loser "Stop being such sore loser Clint" Natasha voiced my thoughts.

They all snapped their heads to look at us smirking at them. "Oh hey you two have a nice chat" Clint grinned.

"Sure did" I nodded.

"Seems like you were right bird brain, she was hiding as herself"

"You found her, where is she I want to meet her and get some dirt on you" he rushed giddily.

"He really does have a bird brain" I grinned. "I'm standing in front of you idiot" I laughed.

"Was she the one…"

"That hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D, yep that was all me"

"Fury's gunna be pissed"

I shrugged grinning, the pirate he doesn't scare me. From the looks of things, Clint is fitting right in here on base. A fellow prankster himself, ohh base is going to be fun!

"So how do you like our base?" I asked curiously.

"It's huge what do you do here, I can't wait to see the rafters"

"No Clint you will not be hiding in the rafters" Natasha shot down any ideas forming inside his bird brain.

"You will find out soon enough why base is so big"

"Let's hope you don't freak out" Kate sniggered, Jess wacked Kate in the arm muttering something to her.

"Mamma" Gunner ran, and latched onto my legs. I nearly fell but caught myself before I did.

"Gunner" I lifted him into my arms.

"Who is this" Natasha crossed her arms demanding an answer.

"This is who I wanted you to meet, my son Gunner"

"You have a son" looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yes" I dragged out the word slowly.

"How…What…Wait who is the dad?" oh this is going to be a fun one to explain. I looked back at Natasha who was waiting for whatever answer I was about to give, when…..

"Mamma where my Daddy?"

**That's Chapter 10 done and dusted with. **

**Gunner the little rascal, just like his mamma causing trouble wherever he can. Beta and her old pal Natalia…Well Natasha have reunited. I wonder what her reaction will be to the Autobots *Pondering*. Clint seems to be getting along well, what trouble can he and the other cause together. Now that's a dangerous thought.**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to reading all your reviews.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Night Fury's Avenger**

**Khalthar**

**BookieAngel**

**Norbertwho**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Transformers, or S.H.I.E.L.D. OC are all mine.+**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

"_Radio talk"_

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 11:

I swear to fragging Primus if I hear 'Mamma where my Daddy' one more time, I'm going to beat the slag out of Natasha. So here I am led on my front on the rec-room floor.

With a cushion over my head, trying to block out the constant questioning Gunner was firing at me while poking my sides with each word. Peeking out at the others, seeing them all giggling at my misery.

"Come on Beta don't leave the kid hanging" Natasha smirked.

Frag them, frag them to the pit. Glitch spawns using my misery as their entertainment. "I hate you, hate you all so much" I mumbled.

"Ompf" I shot straight up, from the pretty hard blow Gunner delivered on my stomach. They all burst out laughing, as I glared at my trying to look innocent sparkling.

"Gunner" I groaned winded.

"Mamma" He levelled my glared, folding his little arms over his chest. "Where is Daddy?"

"I…I...Um" I stuttered. "The things is….Is that…. Argh Bee help"

"Nahh you're doing fine" Bee sniggered, I lifted my hand flipping him off.

"Mamma that not nice" Gunner hit me once again telling me off, shouldn't this be the other way round me telling him off for being naughty?

The others burst out laughing once again, "He really just like you at his age" Bee

"Gunner how about we talk later with Grandpa about where your Daddy is"

"Grandpa know" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes he does"

"Let's go find Gwampa" he shot up, grabbing my arm hulling me to my feet.

"Yeah lets go find your grandpa" Natasha smirked, "I want to meet your Mamma' daddy"

"He's busy…"

"Actually Epps texted that we needed to meet them to show the last of NEST" Jess smirked holding up her phone. "Ten minutes ago"

"Yeah Gwampa" Gunner squealed jumping up and down.

**_LINE BREAK_**

We walked into the Autobot hanger, I couldn't help but grin at the look plastered on Clint and Natasha's faces. When they saw how huge the hanger was, if they thought the rest of base was huge…

"Woah look at this" Clint looked around in awe. "Why is it so big, what do you do in here"

"You'll find out soon enough" Sideswipe laughed.

"What took you so long" Epps stood in front of us with his arms crossed over his chest. Epps was stood with Graham, Will, Fury Coulson and the Autobots in holoform standing in front of their alt modes.

"Gunner was asking where his daddy was" Sam laughed, again. They all visibly flinched wincing at the thought of that conversation. Oh the joys I have. I shot a dark look Sam's way grinning at him shrinking back away from me.

"You still got it" Natasha smirked,

"Never lost it" I smirked back fist bumping her.

"Right let's go back to why where here" Will clapped bringing back the attention. "You have all seen the first half of NEST and now begins the second" Will began "NEST is a treaty formed by the US government with NBE's" Will pointed to Dad. "NEST stands for Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty…"

"NBE's Non- Biological Extraterrestrial Species" Fury cut in. "Meaning aliens, Martians little green men, the chitauri?"

"Urgh so stereotypical" I wrinkled my nose in disgust "Someone mentions aliens and the first thing that comes to mind is little green men"

"Non-Biological" Coulson thought out loud. "Mechanical" Someone is reading between the lines, or actually using their brain.

"So where are these mechanical aliens" Fury asked looking around.

"We are standing right in front of you" Dad answered. Motioning to the holoforms.

"You don't look like aliens" Clint looked at them confused.

"That's because there in Holoform" I stated, "It allows us to blend in with the rest of you humans"

Clint nodded his face forming a 'O' slowly getting it. "Then what are your real form?" Natasha asked. "Where are they?"

"Good question" Graham grinned. "You think it's time to show them"

"Let the show begin" I grinned, with that they all deactivated their holoform's and began transformation.

I smirked at their faces as they watched in awe. As the Autobots split apart, their parts shifting and moving sliding into place "Their cars?" Coulson shook his head in disbelief.

"Definitely not chitauri" Natasha watched closely as they finished transforming.

There was a silence in the hanger between S.H.I.E.L.D and NEST. I walked over to Sunstreaker who lowered his servo for me to hop on. Kate and Jess did the same going to their respected guardians.

I sat on Sunstreaker's shoulder plating with Gunner on my lap looking down at the in awe agents.

"This is so cool" Clint broke the silence first like an over hyperactive child. "Starks going to be so jealous when he finds out I met them before he did"

"Clint" Coulson warned,

"There giant alien robots how are you not finding this awesome" Clint through his hands up.

"After what happened with the chitauri I'm surprised with your reaction" Fury looked at Clint confused.

"Well it is Clint" Natasha shrugged.

"These are our alien allies the Autobots" Will began explaining. "We work with them to eliminate any Decepticon threats around the world" the all nodded taking in the new information "We are a black ops group working under and out of the public eye, though sometimes a few of our battles have needed cover up"

"So was that you in Mission City, Shanghai and Egypt?" Fury asked.

"Guilty" Graham nodded.

"Wait who are the decepticons?" Coulson demanded.

"The decepticons are our enemies, they destroyed our home planet and would do the same to your world" Dad answered. "There leader Megatron"

"Punk aft decepticons are sneaky fraggers hiding and springing attack when and as they please" Ironhide grumbled.

"Not all decepticons are true to the decepticon ways" Dad shot a look Barricade's way. "We know of four who have left the decepticons and joined forces with us"

"Who may they be?" Fury asked.

"I am one" Barricade spoke up.

"How can we know he can be trusted" Fury shot back.

"He has saved my life many times" Kate snapped standing defensively on Barricade's shoulder. "And I know he will in the future"

"It's true she is always getting herself into trouble" Barricade shrugged. "And I'm the one who has to get her out of it"

"Now is not the time Barry-O" Kate raised her hand ending the conversations. She's got him wrapped around her little finger.

"Barricade and the others have proven themselves worthy of being Autobots" Dad vouched for them.

"If you can trust Natasha to have changed her ways" I piped up "You can trust Barricade and the other to have changed theirs"

"The two of you know each other" Fury looked between us, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah" we nodded in unison.

"Now that you have met them" Galloway interrupted "We have more to discuss"

Yes we are free to be away from Galloway.

"We can discuss more tomorrow" Will cut in. "This must be a lot for you to take in, so how why don't we all take the rest of the day off to let this all sink in a little" he suggested.

"That would be the best" Fury agreed. "Agents you are free for the rest of the day" Fury turned to his Agents, "Agent Barton try not to cause any trouble"

"That's going to be hard around us" Jess sniggered. The older bots, Director Galloway, Fury and Agent Coulson groaned.

_**LINE BREAK_**

We gave Clint and Natasha a proper tour of the base, when we showed them the training hanger and shooting range. They were drooling like dogs at dinner, their eyes wide and shimmering

After we showed them around we decide to chill at the beach and catch a few rays. I led on a towel soaking up the sun, with Kate, Jess, Mikaela and Natasha while the boys were doing Primus knows what.

It was nice to just relax and not have to worry about anything. Everything was so peaceful till the splash of water and girly screams filled the air.

I bolted straight up when the cold sea water hit my body. I glared up at Bee, who was grinning back at me with a now empty bucket in his holoforms hands.

Next to me Jess, Kate, Mikaela and Natasha were glaring up at Jazz, Barricade, Sam, Sideswipe and Clint who all had empty buckets in their hands.

I was mentally plotting my revenge on Bee. I wonder how Bee would feel about having pink as his paintjob. To top it off his new name can be Bubblegum.

"Watch your back Bee" I muttered darkly. I stood up and began walking over to where Sunny and Gunner were building sandcastles. I watched the way Sunny was with Gunner, the two of them got along perfectly.

Gunner loves spending time with Sunny as much as he does with his Grandpa. "Now what are you two up too" I stood with my hands on my hips, looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.

"Sunny helping me build a sandcastle" Gunner beamed. He added a few seashells to the wall off the castle before looking back up at me. "All done, you like it Mamma?" He asked.

"It's brilliant Gunner" I hugged him, "How about we go and play in the water for a bit?"

"Sunny come to" Gunner looked over at Sunstreaker hopefully.

"Sure thing half pint" Gunner squealed grabbing both our hands dragging us to the ocean. We wadded in the water only going deep enough to Gunner's knees. Gunner burst out in a fit as we swung him between us, letting him go he splashed down into the water.

"Mamma, Sunny" he pouted before getting a devious look on his face. Gunner began splashing water at us, Sunny and I looked at each other before attacking Gunner with our own splashes.

Not long later the other joined in out splash war, Sides and Clint were attacking Natasha. Jess and Kate were attacking Jazz and Barricade while Sam and Mikaela were chasing after Bee.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Clint yelled. There was a chorus of 'Yes's'

"I pick Beta" Sunny grabbed my waist lifting me up onto his shoulders. The pairs went Jazz and Jess, Bee and Sam, Kate and Barricade, Sideswipe and Clint. Natasha and Mikaela opted to watch.

I locked wrestling with Clint, both of us trying hard to knock the other into the water. Sides started yelling curses trying to provoke Sunny. "Language sparkling present" I growled shoving Side hard with my foot.

That sent him and Clint crashing down into the water. "Go Mamma and Sunny" Gunner yelled from where he was in Natasha's arms.

"Younglings" we all stopped what we were doing and looked back to the beach. "What is going on out here?" Dad looked out at us.

"I see you found them…." Graham walked out from behind Dad. "And why did none of you tell me you were playing chicken" He pouted.

"We have received word of new recruits on course for Earth" Dad brought the conversation back onto topic. "We leave in two hours, make sure you all pack for a long trip"

"Gwampa I go with you" Gunner ran back to the beach and into Dad's awaiting servo.

_**LINE BREAK_**

I walked out of my bathroom, to see Sunny sat on my bed waiting. Since returning back from Egypt we haven't had much time to ourselves. We have been together everyday but never had any only time or privacy for the two of us.

But now we had just two hours to ourselves. I walked over to him sitting down straddling his lap.

"You know" I bit my lip raising an eyebrow at him. "You never did show me that move of yours"

"Oh you mean this one" Sunstreaker smirked, flipping me onto my back, holding my arm captive above my head. He rested his forehead on mine, his breathe tickling my cheek.

Using his free hand to run his fingers up and down my side, teasingly. Sunstreaker closed the remaining distance between us covering my lips with his own, in a slow sweet kiss.

He broke away and began trailing kisses along my cheekbone, and down my neck. "Fragging tease" I panted.

"I'll show you teasing" I caught sight of his eyes that were dark with lust. Before he claimed my lips again.

"How much longer do we have" I asked between kisses.

"Enough" Sunny growled drawing me back into another searing kiss.

Optimus POV:

"Here we go sparkling all done" I finished packing away the last of Gunner's things. "And your all ready to go" I turned away from the bag to Gunner, who was sat on the ground with Ravage curled around him.

He was awfully quiet and not his normal bubbly self. "Gunner" he looked up at me not uttering a single word. Whatever is the matter with my grandsparkling I tend to find out.

Sitting down bedside him I gathered him into my holoform's arms. "Now sparkling what is on your processor" still he didn't speak, only wearing a pout on his little face.

"Gunner you know you can tell Grandpa" I urged.

"Where is my Daddy" Nothing could have prepared me for what Gunner had just asked. "Will is Annie's daddy, your Mamma and Uncle Bee's Daddy, Uncle Ron is Uncle Sam's Daddy but where is mine"

"And what has your Mamma said"

"That we needed to talk to you and Uncle Ratchet" Gunner didn't look up, only played with the edge of his t-shirt.

"Gunner the reason you don't know where your Daddy is, because we don't know where he is" I admitted.

"You don't know" he look up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Now now no need to get upset little one" I brushed away the tears that escaped. "It is because Mamma found you and saved you"

"Save me from who" he asked curious. It was only a matter of time before he became curious and want to know.

"From bad men trying to hurt you"

"Mamma kicked their butts" Gunner beamed.

"Yes she did" I chuckled ruffling his hair. There was a knock at the door that cut off was I was about to say. "Come in"

Bumblebee walked stepped inside in holoform. "Hey Dad" he smiled.

"Uncle Bee" Gunner ran over jumping up at Bee.

"Hey half pint, you being good for grandpa" he lifted Gunner up into his arms. "Omphf Primus you're getting big" He grunted.

"I remember when you were at that stage" I chuckled at the memory. "Never wanted to walk, always wanted to be carried"

"Not funny" Bee scowled. "Everyone is ready to board, well everyone but Beta and Sunstreaker"

"Where is your sister and the terror twin?" there is something going on between the two of them. Something much more than guardian and charge relationship.

"Beta went to get ready, Sunshine went to go check on her and nothing has been heard from the two of them for about an hour and half" Bee shrugged.

"Mamma with Sunny?" Gunner looked between us waiting for an answer.

"Yeah she is" Bee placed him back on his feet. "And her side of the bond is a all happy and lovey, you don't think" Bee looked up at me wondering if I was thinking the same.

"I hope not" I grumbled. "I get the feeling Ratchet and Ironhide know something but are not sharing" Beta has not seen the other side of Sunstreaker, and I don't want to see her getting hurt.

"Mamma loves Sunny" Gunner perked up at the mention of Beta.

"How'd you know that half pint" Bee laughed tickling his sides.

"Mamma and Sunny always kissing when they not know I'm there" Gunner giggled. "Or when I'm playing hide 'n' seek with Uncle Jazz"

"Is that so sparkling" I mumbled. "Come on little one let's get ready for boarding." I took Gunner's hand leading him out of the room. "I think we should be keeping a closer optic on your sister, we can't be having her finding a mate she is much too young for one"

"I agree dad, I agree" Bee nodded following us out.

Bumblebee's POV:

Beta is hiding something, I tend to find whatever it is out. There's one person how will probably know if it is true. Shifting into my bi-pedal mode I went in search of Sideswipe.

It didn't take me long to find the front liner, lounging in the rec-room with Kate, Jess, Jazz and Barricade. I still don't know what Beta was thinking when she decide to bring him back with her.

But then again I don't want to know what goes through that weird, crazy processor of hers. "Hey Bee what's up" Sideswipe called as I walked inside.

"_Need to…Speak with…you" _

"Sure thing" I transformed down into my alt-mode and lead the way outside the hanger. Sideswipe followed closed behind, pulling to a stop next to me. I activated my holoform sitting on the hood of my alt-mode.

"You're up to something" Sideswipe accused leaning against his alt-mode raising an eyebrow at me.

"I want to know something that all"

"And you think I know what after" He smirked. "Do tell what do, you want to know"

"I want to know what your brother is to my sister"

Sideswipe's faced dropped before he started laughing. "Bee you know as much as I do, Sunny is Beta's guardian"

"There's more I know and feel it, and I am sure you do too" Sides went silent probably thinking about it properly.

"Your right Bee" he nodded slowly. "There's got to be something going on"

"Told you, Dad is starting to notice as well"

"Boss bot is seeing it too" Sideswipe's eyes almost popped out of his holoform's face. "Slag Sunny is in for it"

"Yeah he is, have you heard or seen from either of them" I asked.

"Not since Sunstreaker went to Beta's quarters to check up on her" Sides shook his head. "Since he went to check, all I've been getting from his side of the bond is weird lovey feelings"

"You don't think their seeing each other and keeping it from us all"

"Oh I think they are" we both smirked at each other deviously…

We waited at the round the corner from the main hanger, waiting for the secret lovers to come out of hiding. We weren't their long before we heard them coming our way.

"Uumm how did a femme like you" Sunstreaker smirked as the rounded the corner, holding Beta's hand.

"I don't know how did you get a femme like me" Beta flirted back, I felt like I was going to purge if I kept listening to the two of them. Shooting a glance over at Sideswipe he looked as if he was about to.

"Come here" Sunstreaker growled playfully.

"And what if I don't" Beta smirked defiantly taking a few steps away. Sunstreaker growled yanking Beta back to him and pinning her against the wall.

He started leaning in towards Beta, and just before he closed the little remaining distance. Sideswipe and I blared our horn, shocking the secret lovers.

"BUMBLEBEE"

"SIDESWIPE" They both jumped away from each turning and glaring at us both.

"Beta" I crossed my arms over my chest levelling Beta's glare. "What are you doing?" my voice low and demanding.

"Nothing that concerns you Bee"

"I think it does, how long did you think you could get away with what you are doing" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Sunstreaker Sideswipe could you give me and Beta a moment we will meet you on the plane"

They both dismissed their holoforms and Sides's alt-mode drove out of the hanger.

"What do you want" Beta demanded, I could feel her annoy and frustration with me over the bond.

"I want to know what is going on between you and Sunstreaker"

"Sunstreaker is my friend and guardian, we are close friends"

"Don't give me that slag Beta, I saw the two of you just then with my very own optics" I raised my voice. "Primus even Sideswipe saw it and Gunner has seen the two of you" I clenched my fist, trying not to yell. "Why the frag are you trying to hide the fact that you and Sunstreaker are together and lying about it"

"For Primus sake Bee why are you so fraggin bothered that Sunny and I are together" Beta threw her hands up in frustration.

I went silent, not wanting to tell her about Sunstreaker's other side. Primus he is one scary mech when he gets furious, but when his gladiator side comes out. He is animalistic and only Sideswipe can calm him time, sometimes.

"Well Bumblebee" she snapped.

"Because you don't know the other side of Sunstreaker" I yelled back, letting it slip out.

"What other side?" Beta demanded, shooting me a really dark look. "I know he used to be a gladiator and that has had an effect on him, we do talk"

"You have never seen that side of him Beta, you don't know what it is like" I snapped "I don't want to see you getting hurt"

"You won't see me getting hurt Bee" Beta shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm trying to protect you Beta why can't you see that" I yelled. "I don't want to see you hurt by him" I threw my arms up in frustration. "I don't want you seeing him Beta, why couldn't you have chosen somebot better why him off all mechs"

Primus why can't she see that I'm looking out for her, and don't want to see her getting hurt. She can be so stubborn at times.

"I am capable of protecting myself, I always have been capable and always will be" Beta growled jabbing her finger into my chest. "Everyone has a dark past that changes them"

"Oh really" my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then that means you have one too doesn't it"

"Trust me I have one, you just haven't seen it yet" her voice was deadly low, and her eyes were dark.

"I'm warning you Beta, if he hurts you I swear to Primus I will send him to the pit" I growled. "What do you think Dad is going to say?"

"If you utter a word about my relationship with Sunstreaker before we are ready to tell everyone" Beta's voice dropped to a whole new level of deadly. "I swear to Primus I will rip out the last of your vocal processor, so badly it will take a miracle to fix it"

"You wouldn't dare"

Beta's side of the bond was dark, this is a side of Beta I do not want to dig deeper into. She is worse than both our parents combined when furious.

"Urgh just leave it Bee" Beta stormed past and ending the argument. I wasn't finished, I turned and followed her outside grabbing her arm and turning her round to face me.

"Unhand me Bumblebee"

"Why can't you see I am looking out for you Beta?" I pleaded with her, I only want what's best for her, she is my twin my sister.

"Why start looking out for me now, you didn't when we were younger" Beta spat, her word were like venom. "Look what happened back then I was the one always saving your sorry aft because of some idiotic idea you wanted to carry through" Beta yanked her arm out of my grasp "Then you took it that one step further didn't you" shoving me away from her

"It was me always looking out for you, Bee" Her voice dropped to above a whisper. "I am finally happy, after so long I don't want to fight with you Bumblebee" Beta looked up at me pleading. "Why are you trying to diminish it, are you not happy that I am happy that I've found someone who makes me happy and want to spend each day with."

She really like Sunstreaker, who am I to stand in her way of happiness.

"Urgh you really like him don't you" I groaned.

"I do"

"Who am I to stand in your way?" I rubbed the back of my neck smiling sheepishly at Beta.

"Yeah who are you to try and stand in my way" Beta couldn't hold back the grin breaking out on her face. "I hate fighting with you Bee" Beta pulled me into an hug, burying her head in my chest.

"So do I Beta" I held her tightly, resting my head on top of her thick mess of red curls, what she call hair. "Your hair is like a thick cushion" I laughed messing with her curls.

"It's more like a wild beast" She laughed.

"You're not really going to rip out my vocal processor are you" I asked , hoping that the answer would 'No my brilliant twin, I would never do such an horrific act'. Then again this is Beta.

"Bee your vocal processor is safe…..for now" She smirked up at me. "Come on let's go" Beta grabbed my arm tugging me out of the hanger. She's got one strong arm.

Beta POV:

I really didn't think we were that late, ten minutes at the most. Ohh the looks we got when Bee and I walked out onto the airstrip, you would have thought we'd punched someone.

"About time younglings" Ironhide grumbled deactivating his holoform and driving up the ramp onto to plane.

"Have you two quiet finished" Bee and I shot a look at each other before following silently behind Dad. I don't think he is happy with us.

"Were is everyone else" I asked looking around the plane, all who were left was Dad, Ironhide, Ratchet, The Triplets, Gunner and Natasha. I buckled myself in as the plane took off into the sky.

"I sent them ahead while we waited for the two of you" Dad told us. "While the two of you were arguing over Primus knows what"

"How do you…"

"We could hear you screaming at one another from the airstrip" Chromia snorted cutting Bee off.

"Mamma" Gunner crawled onto my lap.

"Hey baby" I hugged him rubbing my nose against his. "When are the new recruits arriving?"

"They will be arriving in about two weeks" Dad answered. "Major Lennox and I agreed that due to recent events, we would go early and we should give the soldiers and Autobots leave"

"Where are we going?" Bee asked.

"Lennox Farm" Ironhide decided to speak up.

"Yeah we go see Annabelle" Gunner beamed, bouncing on my lap.

"Yeh squirt were going to see Annie" Ironhide sure did have a soft side for sparklings. Especially Annie.

"Beta" I looked over to Natasha who called my name. "I think you have some explaining to do" I gulped, this going to be fun to explain.

"And that brings us to now" I finished explaining. Natasha had stayed silent the whole time, occasionally nodding here and there.

"Let me get this straight you" Natasha pointed at me, "Are actually and alien robot, that crashed landed on earth and have been here for centuries, and the kid is yours" she ran her hand threw her short red hair. "God when you said you were old I didn't think you were this old"

"I am not old" I shot back.

"Could off fooled me" I shot a playful glare her way. "So was Beta as curious, reckless and trouble when she was little as much as she is now" Natasha turned to the others.

"Primus her and Bee were terrible" Hide snorted.

"You think they were bad on their own, but together they knew how to cause so much trouble" Arcee sniggered.

"Please do share" Natasha smirked.

"Please don't" Bee and I shook our heads.

"Were do we start" Ratchet smirked rubbing his holoform hands together.

"I think when they were sparklings would be best" Dad chuckled. "They both did like to test my patience"

"Who would have thought the great Optimus Prime could be brought down by two tiny sparklings" Moonracer and Arcee giggled

_::Help me:: _We groaned over the bond in unison

"Help you" we turned pointing at each other looking at the other with confusion. "No you idiot help me" we shouted in unison.

"You two lugnuts do realise you are twins, right" Chromia rolled her eyes at us. While Bee and I sent each other glares.

"Enough you two" Dad warned, pointing his finger between us. We both pouted knowing not to push it anymore.

"This is priceless" Natasha burst out laughing. "You pouting l-like a small child"

"Yes we get it, you find this funny" I grumbled.

"So" Natasha regained her composure "Please tell me more about Beta and Bee" she grinned evilly at me.

"As sparklings they didn't really cause that much trouble" Dad smiled. "Well other than the nanoclick they could crawl, then they were giving everybot that looked after them spark attacks"

"Don't we remember" Ironhide, Ratchet and the Triplets groaned.

"At every chance they had, they disappeared without notice" Ratchet grumbled.

"That was mainly Bee" I scoffed pointing at me twin. "Practising his future career" I added with a smirk.

"While your brother was indeed scouting the ship" Dad nodded. "You on the other servo was terrorising my brother whenever he was visiting"

"Ahh I remember the day he first met you, Beta" Ironhide smirked. "I don't think I've heard him scream that high before"

"This sounds interesting" Natasha grinned.

"Let's just say the big lugnut was afraid to hold little Beta" Ratchet began explaining "And when he finally got over his fear, and held her Beta screamed like what you humans call a banshee" Ratchet smirked.

"Then he started yelling and screaming to switch Beta off and yelling at Beta to stop making that annoying as pit noise whilst holding her at arms length" Moonracer laughed.

"Ever since that moment, Beta and Ultra Magnus have never seen optic to optic" Chromia added.

I scrunched my face when Chromia mentioned Ultra Magnus, stupid glitch.

"See there the face" Arcee laughed pointing to my disgust face.

"Please tell me more" Natasha chuckled at the look on my face. I could feel Bee's amusement at my predicament from his side of the bond. Glitch.

"Whenever they were both left in a room together, you would find them sat in front of each other glaring at the other" Dad smiled at the memory.

"It was amusing to see a tiny sparkling sat in a desk with her arm crossed, glaring at Ultra Magnus" Ironhide laughed, "Only to have Ultra Magnus glaring back to her"

"How you got Grimlock to pick Magnus up and through him about the room like a chew toy is beyond me" Ratchet chuckled.

"Especially when we could get him to follow any simple orders" Dad added.

"You sure knew how to cause trouble at a young age" Natasha chuckled.

"That's not even the beginning of what those two were like, little one" Dad smiled at Natasha.

"Bumblebee whenever he was not practising his disappearing act, liked to become living art" Ironhide grumbled "Always covering himself, everyone and anything in paint"

"Beta, well liked to wither plan things through or just act impulsively" Moonracer added.

"Just like how she planned and carried through filling my cannons with that sticky whatever she got from Wheeljack" Chromia grumbled. I looked away sheepishly not wanting to look at Chromia.

"I see nothing changed as she grew up" Natasha grinned.

"I still don't know how Beta managed to glue down all the things in Mine, Prowl's, Jazz and Ratchet's offices and glue Ultra Magnus to the floor" Dad chuckled.

"I remember that" Bee burst out laughing.

"So do I" I joined in the laughing. "I also remember him yelling and cursing at me"

"Did he manage to get free" Natasha asked.

"He sure did" I answered. "I asked him if he wanted freeing and of course he screamed that he did, with that I got Grimlock to tackle him to the floor freeing him" I beamed.

"It wasn't very nice of you Beta" Dad said seriously, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Natasha you and Beta seem to know each other well" He looked between us. "Let's hear about what Beta was like on Earth"

Yay! We were about to dive into my past that I would rather keep in the past. Well most of it, of course there was points that I'd like to remember.

"What you want to know" I asked. Shifting in my seat, to get myself comfy with a sleeping Gunner sprawled out over my front.

"Erm how about when you first met" Moonracer asked. Natasha and I winced internally, shooting each other a brief look before turning back to the others.

"Well let's just say I was working involuntary might I add, with a group of not so nice human beings when we first met" I spoke first.

"Beta recused me when I was only a few years old from being beaten and killed" Natasha admitted. "She has practically raised me from a young age, taught me the correct values, not what that place want" She spat the last part. "Beta has brought me up as if I was her little sister or even her own"

"It was the least I could" I smiled. I laid Gunner out on the seats next to me, standing up and walking over to stand next to Dad and Bee.

"The least you could do, don't be so modest" Natasha glared playfully at me. "You taught me the opposite off everything they wanted us to know" Natasha smiles "You taught me that freedom is the right to all sentient beings, and that everyone know what who they are have the ability to do good."

"It looks like someone is like their father in more way than one" Arcee piped up.

"There's just some things that can't be forgotten" I admitted.

"That I am glad you have remembered and will not forget" Dad chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a one armed hug.

"It is strange seeing this side of Beta" Natasha looked at me "Growing up you were closed off, I could tell that before I came along you didn't want to get close to anyone but I see I ruined that" she smiled to herself. "I always preferred this side of you, the real you"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I smirked "And I'm making up for lost time" everyone but Bee groaned.

"Now I see why you were so determined to keep Gunner" Dad squeezed my shoulder.

"No matter what situation we were in Beta always new how to make me laugh and smile" I smiled back at Natasha, "When I was little Beta would sing or play music to keep me calm when times got rough"

"You sing" Bee looked at me questionably "You never told us you sing"

"That's because I don't sing" I rolled my eyes "I used to, gave it up years ago"

"That was your way of letting things out" Natasha looked at me with disbelief "Music is your emotional outlet.."

"Was" I cut her off. "Was something I did to pass time, everyone needed a hobby from stopping them from dying from boredom" I shrugged ending that before it got any further.

"Beta Gunner is beginning to wake" Ratchet informed me. I walked over to see Gunner slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Gunner looked up to see me walking towards him, and ran towards me.

I caught him as he jumped "Someone's full of energy" I laughed rubbing my nose with his.

"Mamma Gwampa told me about why I have no daddy"

"He did" I looked over at Dad who was trying to look innocent.

"Yeah he did, Gwampa said you kicked bad men's butt for trying to hurt me" Gunner mocked fight, punching and kicking the air. "Mamma badaft"

"Gunner naughty word" I tapped his nose.

"Sorry" smiled innocent, you don't have me fooled sparkling. I know that look, that's the look Bee and I use.

"Where you hear that word, so I can pound the glitch" I asked.

Gunner waited a few moments before answering, "Sunny, Sides, Uncle Jazz, Jolt, Barricade…"

"The typical bots" Ratchet snorted.

"Uncle Hide, Uncle Ratchet, and Gwampa" Gunner finished.

"Is that so" I glared at Ratchet Ironhide and Dad. "I'm happy Bee hasn't been saying any naughty words"

Natasha and the triplets were giggling at the sheepish look on Ratchet, Hide and Dad's faces.

"No Uncle Bee only says things like Slag, Frag, Slaggit, Fraggit and Glitch" Gunner grinned and waved at Bee.

I turned and looked at the look of fear and dread on Bee's face. "Bumblebee" I smiled calmly at him. His face paled even more. "Brother Dearest what in Cybertron's three moons have you been saying around my son?"

"N-n-nothing" Bee stuttered. I passed Gunner over to Natasha and tackled Bee to the floor.

He let out a high pitched scream as we fell to the ground. "When will you learn to stop cursing around my son" I growled, slamming his shoulders into the floor.

We rolled along the floor trying to keep each other pinned, shouting insults at each other. "Why won't you stay down" Bee growled as I used my body weight to pin him down once again.

"No one can stop me" that was short lived when a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist and lifted me off of my twin. I looked down at Bee to see Ironhide helping him onto his feet.

"Now younglings enough with the fighting" Dad let go of me and gave us a pointed look. "It was only a few hours ago that the two of you were yelling at the top of your vocal processors at each other"

"What were the two of you even arguing about" Natasha asked.

"Huh can't remember why we were arguing" Bee answered.

"Anyway back to Gunner" I took Gunner from Natasha "Though you don't have a Daddy makes you special"

"Why does it make me special " Gunner asked.

"Because you get to choose yours" Gunner opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't tell me yet, I want you to think long and hard about it okay"

"Ok Mamma" Gunner nodded.

"Once you have made your decision, you can't change it" I made it clear that he had to think about it.

"How long till we see Annie" Gunner asked looking between us all.

"Not long now youngling" Ratchet answered. Since meeting Annabelle back after Mission City the two have become best of friends. Whenever Annabelle came to visit base they would both always be together. Wherever one was the other was close behind.

"This is your captain speaking" the captains voice came over the intercom. "Everyone to their seats as we prepare to land"

"Come on Gunner, back to your seat" I stood up following Natasha to our seats. Gunner ran ahead buckling himself in, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Gunner get back here" I yelled, running after Gunner down the ramp of the cargo plane. "Gunner"

"Will, Will were Will" Gunner stopped looking around the vacant base.

"Major Lennox and the others have already left for Lennox Farm" I whirled round to see Barton leaning against one of the military vehicles.

"Aww they went already" Gunner pouted.

"Blame your Mamma kid, her and Bee made you late" Natasha smirked.

"Bad Mamma" Gunner glared at me, slapping my stomach.

"Enough Gunner Prime don't hit your Mamma" I used his full name. He immediately ceased hitting me, knowing not to push it any further.

"Natasha we gotta go" Clint turned to Natasha with a serious look on his face.

"Mission"

"Mission" Clint nodded.

"You leaving already" I walked over to where Natasha and Clint were standing.

"Unfortunately I have to go" Natasha's gaze dropped to the floor.

"You have your job to do" I grabbed Natasha pulling her into a hug. "Go you have work to do".

"Bye…"

"Don't say goodbye" I shook my head. "This isn't goodbye we will see each other again"

"See you later then" She smirked.

"Damn right you will"

"See ya kid" Natasha crouched down to eye level with Gunner. "Keep your Mamma out of trouble" she ruffled his arm.

"Come on bird brain" Natasha shoved Clint's shoulder in the direction of their back SUV.

"See ya Clint" I laughed. "Natasha don't get yourself killed" Gunner and I watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and down the lane towards the exit.

"Beta, Gunner time to go" Dad yelled. I took Gunner's hand in my own, and lead the way over to the others waiting.

Jess's POV:

We finally arrived State side, and not a moment too soon. When I get my hands on Beta for leaving me stuck with Kate, Barricade and both sets of twins.

For the whole duration of the flight Kate and Barricade would not stop arguing. Why can't they both just admit they like each other, this is just getting beyond frustrating.

Then again Sideswipe doesn't make things any better, I'm sure he just likes to provoke things. The stupid glitch. When I saw the ramp opening I ran outside as if Megatron was on my tail.

I stared out the window as Jazz drove to Will's home. I watched the countryside go by in a blur, my mind wondered back to Egypt. I remembered standing up to Megatron and calling him out for his actions.

I got so much stick for that by Beta, telling me how dangerous and stupid of me for even thinking about it. Let alone actually carrying it through. After yelling at me, she laughed it off saying how she could really say much.

That's was defiantly true, Beta can't talk at all about doing stupidly dangerous things. Egypt was my real taste of war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Of course I had been out on missions with the Autobots but none of them came anywhere near to Egypt.

When they said the battles were tough, they weren't kidding. Why do I get the feeling that the battle in Egypt is not as brutal as many others they have faced, back on their home planet.

Those battles caused by one cybertronian in particular, Megatron so called leader of the Decepticons. Then again when I met him in Egypt there was something about him, something that everyone else had not mentioned.

_Flashback:_

"_How dare you" I yelled, Megatron turned looking down. "How could you"_

_Megatron snatched me up into his grip, holding me tightly. "Do not question me fleshling"_

"_Is it so easy for you to do" I asked glaring at him. "To hurt others"_

"_I am the decepticon leader" he snarled. "I do as The Fallen commands"_

"_Not much of a leader then" I spat._

_His grip on me tighten, making me squirm gasping for the little bits of air I could get. "Do not question me" he growled. In his optics he looked shocked, maybe that I was standing up to him and questioning his actions. _

"_You can't make me do anything"_

_Using one of his long grey claw, he lifted my chin looking at me more closely. "You have spark human, a defiant spark nevertheless" His look softened slightly, as his gaze roamed over me. _

_There was something else there in his optics, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Jess, my name is Jess not human" _

"_Until we meet again, Jess" Megatron dropped me back onto the ground, turning disappearing in to the smoke._

Until we meet again, Jess… his voice rang out through my head, sending shivers down my spine. There was something in his voice, it wasn't cold and harsh like the way he spoke to Sam.

It was softer, slightly gentler. Until we meet again? What does that mean, did he really expect to see me again. A human. Why would he want to see me a human again? When he wants to destroy the human race.

I groaned rubbing a hand over my face, Argh why is it so confusing.

"You ok t'ere lil' Jess?" Jazz's holoform activated in the drivers seat looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Jazz" I gave him a reassuring smile. "Just a lingering headache from Kate, Barricade and the twins"

"They 'ave 'hat effec' on ya don't 'hey" Jazz laughed.

"I'm gunna beat Beta for leaving me stuck with them" I grumbled.

"You do d'at I'm sure she enjoy it"

"So Jazz who do you think will be the new recruits" I asked.

"I'm hopin' Prowler will b' one of d'em"

"Prowler" It took me a moment to realise who he meant, "Oh you mean Prowl, wasn't he Beta's guardian when she was on Cybertron"

"He was" Jazz nodded. "And ma sparkmate"

"Aww really it's nice how you both found each other and didn't let the war get in your way"

"Yeh it is, we both had each other to lean on when t'ings got toug'" Jazz sighed. "Look where here"

I looked out the window as Jazz turned onto and dirt lane. There was a sign at the beginning of the lane that read 'Lennox Farm' Will lived in the best place for someone who is friend and works with giant alien robots.

His farm was out in the middle of nowhere, literally there is no other people around here for a good twenty miles. When he said he lived next to a forest, he was kidding.

Jazz pulled up to a huge two story white farmhouse, a porch wrapped around the whole house. There was two porch swings at either side of the front door. The porch was decorated with bright flowers, filling baskets hanging.

There was big oak trees dotting around the house, good cover for giant alien robots to hide under, well Jazz to hide under.

Speaking of Jazz, he opened his door for me to climb out the farmhouse looked so much bigger up close.

"Will your house is huge" walked over to Will looking at his house in awe.

"Thanks" Will smiled.

"Mommy there here" Annabelle burst out of the front door yelling back inside the house. "Daddy" she ran down the porch steps and into Will's awaiting arms.

"Annie" He picked her up twirling around in circles making Annabelle laugh. Will set Annabelle back on her feet and she began looking around for someone.

When she could find them she turned back to Will "Where Gunner?"

"He's on his way Annie" Will laughed ruffling her hair. Ha! Annabelle is more bothered about Gunner than Will. Someone's not going to be happy when she's a teenager.

"Jess" Annabelle ran over to me tackling me into a hug.

I bent down to her level so I could hug her properly. "Hey Annie"

"Where Kate" She asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"With Barricade" I pointed over to Barricade's alt mode.

"Kate" Annie yelled as she ran over to where Kate was stood with Barricade. "Annie" Kate yelled back picking up the giddy five year old and twirling her around.

Barricade activated his holoform next to Kate, Annabelle broke away from Kate and hugged Barricade. "Oreo" Annabelle beamed smiling up at him. I couldn't help but laugh at Barricade.

He shot a glare over at Kate who held her hands up defensively "It wasn't me" Kate shook her head denying everything.

"Jessica" Barricade turned to me.

"Not guilty" I stopped laughing when I saw the look he was giving me, those's red eyes of his can make you want to run and hide.

"Annabelle were…." Sarah ran out onto the porch looking for Annabelle. Instead of finding Annabelle her eyes landed on a grinning Will. "William Christopher Lennox you disappear from your base defying order to go to Egypt and then turn up at our door, what in God's name do you think you're doing" Sarah stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the sheepish Major.

Will walked up the porch steps, pulling Sarah into a hug and giving her a kiss. "I love you" he smiled, trying to change the conversation.

"You mister are not off the hook" Sarah gave him a pointed look, then turned back to us. "Come on in everyone" Sarah lead the way inside closely followed by Will and the rest of us.

Sarah and Will had shown us around their house and were we would be staying. I thought the outside looked big, the inside is just woah. Our rooms were huge I was sharing a room with Kate and Beta. Graham and Epps were sharing the room next to us and Gunner would be bunking with Annie.

We had been at Will's for near three hours and there still was no sign of the others yet. We sat out on the porch waiting for them to arrive.

"I could get use to this" Graham flunked down onto the porch swing next to me, getting himself comfy.

"Hmmnn so could I" I agreed leaning back into the porch swing. It felt nice to relax and soak up the mid afternoon sun.

"There nothing better than relaxing in the sun with a nice cold beer" Graham chuckled taking a swig of his beer. "Only if we were back home then you could join in" He sent a smirk.

"Eh two out of three ain't bad hot weather, and peace and…." I was cut off by multiple horns. Looking at the dirt lane I saw Bumblebee leading the way up towards the house.

Once they had all stopped they activated their holoforms, well everyone apart from Beta and Gunner. I walked down the porch steps towards Beta.

"Guess who's here" Bee and Beta yelled in unison. Annabelle's head snapped round to Beta and Bee, and began running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"GUNNER" Gunner broke away from Beta and ran towards Annie. They both met in the middle with Annie jumping into Gunner's arms, hugging each other tightly.

They broke apart and ran to somewhere in the garden giggling as they went. They were so adorable though Annabelle is five and Gunner is equivalent age to a human seven year old, the two of them are the best of friends.

I turned my attention back to Beta. "You" I pointed a finger at her.

"Hey Jess" Beta smiled warmly at me.

"Don't hey Jess me" I glared at my red headed friend. "If you leave me alone with them" I pointed to the chevy twins. "I will not be held accountable for my actions"

"Ahh no promises" Beta shrugged grinning at me.

"About time you showed up" Epps grinned.

"Yeah what took you so long" Sarah asked looking between the late comers.

"Didn't Will tell you Princess and Bee were having a huge yelling match" Graham answered "Must have been something big as we could hear them from the other side of base"

"We were arguing that bad" Bee interjected.

"It was a little one" Beta used her hands to jester a little.

"Come on lets go show you were you will be staying" Sarah suggested "I hope you don't mind sharing with Jess and Kate.

This is going to be a fun two weeks…

Beta's POV:

The first few days passed by in a blur, we spent most of the time relaxing having a laugh. Something that was well need, Gunner and Annabelle had been inseparable since we arrived.

Over the few days I had noticed Dad keeping a closer eye on me, especially whenever I was with Sunstreaker. I think he knows but doesn't want to know, or he just suspects something. Either way were going to have to say something soon.

Jazz had manage to narrow down the location of where the new recruits would be landing. Where he had narrowed it down to be in the UK somewhere, to say Graham and I were ecstatic was an understatement.

Will suggested we took the rest of our vacation to the UK. The thing was we needed to decide where in the UK we would go.

So here we all were sat on the back porch looking out at the fields with horses trotting around. Gunner was out in the back garden pushing Annabelle on her swing set.

Will and Sarah shared one of the porch swings, Graham and Epps shared the other. Arcee, Jess and Jazz shared one of the benches opposite Epps and Graham. Sideswipe and Bee shared the smaller bench. Dad, Ironhide, Ratchet, Moonracer and Chromia stood leaning against the porch rail. While Kate and I took our seat on Sunstreaker and Barricade's laps, who were sat on deck chairs.

"How about we go on a road trip?" Kate thought aloud.

"That's n't a bad idea" Jazz agreed.

"We can see more of the country, and Graham can see his family" Jess added.

"Well then let's get ready to go" Will order.

We started our road trip visiting Graham's family, and boy did I enjoy meeting his family. Graham's mother Hazel got along with Jess, Kate and I from the moment we said hello.

Ahhh the look on Graham's face when Hazel brought out the baby book, sweet sweet sweet revenge. Who would off thought Graham was a cute chubby baby. I now know what Natasha went about seeing me in a new road trip continued after visiting the Graham's.

We spent a day in London visiting different museums, and the tower of London. Ironhide and Chromia enjoyed the Imperial War museum the most, trigger happy slaggers. Also on our tour of so kindly asked to visit the Hunterian Museum, well more liked demanded and didn't want to hear any complains about it.

The museum was both fascinating and disturbingly creepy at the same time. It was full of human skeletons, human organs and diseased organs. Ratchet seemed a little too fascinated in the human analogy.

For Kate, well she was like a kid in a candy store. I swear to primus she was on speed the whole time. Barricade was literally chasing after her to make she did do anything stupid.

Well the same couldn't be said for the either sets of twins, Jazz, Jess and Jolt. Oh yeah we got Jolt in on our mischief. Let's just say the group of us got, barred from a few museums and the London dungeons for a while.

To make a long story short, at the tower the minor somehow manage to steal slingshots and began tormenting the ravens, and other tourist then. When confronted about it by the beefeaters they stole their hats and sticks and began poking them with them till they were chased around the tower.

The imperial war museum we took things to a new level. Somehow Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bee managed to get themselves onto the planes suspended from the ceiling. The three of them decided it would be funny to pour water on the unsuspecting tourist below.

While this was happening Jazz, Jess, Jolt and I were in the trench exhibition pretending to be the display soldiers. We jumped out terrifying everyone who walked by. Mudflap and Skids they were chasing people round with the rifles that were on display.

Then we decided to top this they say things come in three, and they fragging do. So as the second day in London came along we had been barred from the tower of London and the imperial war museum. For our third and finally barring we got barred from the London dungeons, to be honest it was slaggin worth it.

Let's start from when we went in, there was a small girl wearing glasses dressed in 16th century attire. The poor girl didn't know who she was performing for. She introduced herself telling us how she was from the 16th century.

Without missing a beat Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started firing question at the poor girl. Demanding to know how she was still alive and how she got here and asking if she was stuck. She tried to carry on unphased repeating that she was supposingly from the 16th century. Kate and Jolt decide to join in on the fun by shoving their phones in her face making ghost noises.

That was our first warning, that early from a lady who told us to behave. To provoke the situation even more they pulled faces behind her back shouting "We can't be stopped".

Then they shoved us all on this boat the same woman who told us all to behave, carried on the performance trying to scare the little ones buy say "Uhhh you could die on this ride" Jazz decided to shout that we better make the most of it. Which caused her to try and not let us cause any more trouble, which failed.

What really signed the deal, was when Skids punched an actor, purposely. Whatever you're thinking, it worse much worse. In the dungeons you have actors that jump out to try and scare you. Up till that point they all had been guys.

Who Skids punched was a tiny four foot six girl. She went down like a sack of flour, she looked up her nose dripping with blood. The woman had gave us our first warning came over wanting to know what happened.

Usually Skids would be confrontational standing up and questioning every. This time he didn't. She told us that we all had to leave, so Dad and Will agreed asking for the nearest exit.

What she said next was not what we were expecting basically she told us that we would set of all the alarms. So they asked how we were going to get out, the woman told us and I quote 'Just go through it but quick".

This was like a free pass to cause more trouble, we had nothing to lose so we raised our game. Long story short Bee shoved Mudflap and Skids heads through a window, which they thought was plastic.

They had to get a member of staff to follow us around and tell people we weren't the real actors. Barricade decide to join up with Jolt and go round proclaiming they were Jack the Ripper and they were in the mood to go ripping.

We all were in so much slag for our 'actions' in London. We got grounded, confined to our hotel rooms. During our confinement we had an three hour lecture on why we were getting punished and why our actions were unacceptable and embarrassing.

While we were locked up in some hotel, Dad, Will, Epps, Sarah, Ratchet, Moonracer, Arcee, Annie and Gunner went on an adventure trip. Basically they were spending two days in the Lake District doing adventurous activates like camping, rock climbing, sailing on the lakes ect.

While we were stuck in a hotel in Blackpool with Ironhide, Chromia and Graham as our babysitters. To say the lot of us were bored was an understatement. Even if we were allowed out of our hotel we would still be bored to the pit.

Other than the pleasure beach and the piers there really isn't much to do. How they see Blackpool as the Vegas of the north, I don't understand. Whoever came up with that must have been drunk, high or both.

Then Jess came up with an idea.

Jess POV:

I had an idea, and not a bad one if I don't say so myself. I thought back to what Graham said back at Lennox Farm. If from what he said is true about Blackpool being the Vegas of the north, and the legal age to go on a night out at 18, let's but it to the test.

I told the others my idea and they seemed willing to go along with it. The only problem would be getting past Ironhide, Chromia and Graham. We sat in our shared room discussing possible ways we could get round them, none of them would work.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Graham came in baring news that would help us get two steps closer to our night out. "So Ironhide and Chromia have gone on patrol" Graham walked over to us sitting in a chair across from us. "Seen as you are all behaving, I'm going to hit the hay early tonight so I'm trusting you all not to sneak out"

With that Graham left for his own room, leaving us staring after him. Had he really given us our ticket for a night out? I guess he had.

The guys left us to get to get ready and would meet us in the lobby in an hour. My outfit consisted of a sexy purple skater dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a black mesh panel. To finish the look of I wore a silver sequin jacket and black high heels.

Kate wore a spaghetti strap fitted white dress at flared out from her waist. With a pink, blue and purple floral pattern. With a baby blue jacket and matching high heels.

Beta wore a long sleeve, short bodycon gold dress. With a black leather jacket and T-strap high heels.

"Well don't we look mighty fine tonight" I pulling model poses.

"We girls are gunna kill it tonight" Kate linked her arms with mine and Beta's.

"Come on let's get going before Graham wakes" with that we walked arm in arm to meet the guys.

Barricade POV:

"Urgh what's taking them so long" Sideswipe whined. I'm surprised that he hasn't realised human femmes take forever to get ready.

"There femmes afthead they always take forever to get ready" Sunstreaker hit Sideswipe up the side of his head.

The familiar sound of laughing caught my attention, turning to look where the sound came from. Kate, Beta and Jess walked round the corner arm in arm. I fel my spark skip a beat when my eyes landed on Kate.

She looked…Wow. She always looked good every day, but this was a whole new level. The light colours of her clothes really made her green eyes stand out. Her black hair looked darker than usual with the lightness of her clothes.

"Hey Candy take a picture it last longer" Kate smirked at me, standing with her hands on her hips, using that pet name I despised but when Kate used it that's a different story.

She should wear heels more often, I thought to myself letting my eyes roam over her one last time.

"You look lovely Kate"

"Thanks Barricade" a blush spread across her lightly tanned cheeks. "You don't look to bad yourself."

I still can't get over the way she looks tonight. She doesn't need all that make up those other femmes wear. The natural look Kate goes for with minimal make up is the best on her.

Sunstreaker POV:

I turned to look where the sound of laughing was coming from. I locked eyes with Beta as she rounded the corner arm in arm with Jess and Kate. Wow she looked utterly stunning.

She really suits gold, she could rival me for looking good in gold. The colour really set of her fiery red hair. I let my eyes wander up and down her long survy body, soaking in every detail.

"So what you think" my eyes travelled back up locking with hers, as she stood waiting for an answer with her hands on her hips.

"You look amazing" I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms round her waist.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Beta winked, wrapping her arms round me.

"I always look good" I smirked.

"You wish" Beta rolled her eyes, whacking me in the chest.

"Urgh you two make me want to purge" Bee and Sideswipe faked purged.

"Frag off you two" Beta and I growled in annoyance.

"You do look stunning" I pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

Jazz POV:

"Well look'y h're if it ain't ma good lookin' cha'ge" I grinned wrapping my arm round Jess's shoulders.

"You wish you could look this good" Jess joked, wrapping an arm round me.

"Nahh I'm already good looking"

"If you believe it's true that's what matters" Jess laughed.

"I h've to say ya do look go'd in pu'ple" I complimented her.

"Thank you Jazz" Jess smiled up at me. "You do know how to make a girl feel good about herself"

"I a'ways k'now w'at ta say"

"We already to go its just turning ten" Bee looked between us all.

Graham POV:

I knew they could cause trouble, but I didn't think they could cause this much trouble. Barred from the Tower of London, The Imperial War Museum and the London Dungeons.

What were they thinking? Least they have been behaving so far into their hotel arrest, well other than the complaining of boredom. How'd I get stuck on babysitting duty?

Ironhide and Chromia had left for patrol around eight in the evening leaving me alone with them for a few hours. Seeing how well they had been behaving I had trusted them to stay in their room, while I turned in early for the night.

Stupid time zones making it hard to get a proper rest. I managed to get a few hours' sleep before awaking again. It was going up for half eleven when I re awoke and I decide to go check in on our troublemakers.

I walked out of my room and across the way to their room, they were either watching TV, up talking among themselves or sleeping the night away. I knocked on the before using the access card to open the door.

It was empty? Were the frag are they? Shit shit shit. I ran out of the room to the reception to find any clue to wear they could have gone. I walked to reception and was greeted by the night porter.

"Good evening sir" he smiled warmly "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually there is" I nodded "A group of teenagers in room 21 have you seen them anywhere"

"Would they be a group of seven young lads and three young ladies" he asked

"That would be them, I'm guessing you've seen them do you know where they went?"

"They went out around ten o'clock" He answered. "They looked like they were going out for a night on the town"

Dammit they didn't, when I get ahold of them. "Thanks" I turned and walked outside onto the car park, pulling out my phone and dialling Ironhide.

"Hey Ironhide it's me I need you and Chromia to get back to the hotel as quick as you can"

"_Were just pulling into the hotel now, what seems to be the problem"_

"It's better if I tell you in person" I caught the light of Ironhide's headlights turning into the car park, parking in the space closest to me, with Chromia next to him.

"What's the problem Graham" Ironhide got straight to the point.

"There gone"

"What do you mean there gone" they both yelled. "You were suppose to be keeping an optic on them"

"Do you know where they have gone?" Chromia fired questions at me. "How long have they been missing?"

"Where were you when they went missing?" Ironhide began with the questions. "How could you have let them get away?"

"Enough with the questions" I waved my arms about silencing them. "They were in their room when you two went on patrol, I told them I was turning in for the night, woke up not so long ago to go check on them and they were gone"

"You fell asleep" Chromia whacked me up the side of the head.

"I have jet leg I am tired don't judge me"

"Do you have any idea where they have gone" Ironhide asked.

"I spoke with the night porter and he said he so them leave around ten.."

"So they have been gone for an hour and half" Chromia stated the obvious.

"He also said they looked like they were going out for a night on the town" I added. "Which means they will be hitting the bars on Blackpool's front"

"I'll contact Optimus ask him what would be the best plan of action" Ironhide grumbled deactivating his holoform.

"So how was patrol" I tried to lighten the mood.

"How could you have let them get away" Chromia began repeatedly hitting my arm. "Are you fraggin' glitched" she now used both hands in her assault on my arms. "The moment you told them we were on patrol and you were 'turning in' they must have thought yes we can get out of here without fragging detection"

"Optimus thinks it would be best to wait for them to return" Ironhide activated "He thinks it wouldn't be advisable to storm down there and drag their good for nothing afts back"

"So I guess where waiting for them then" I shrugged. "Come on let's go inside"

"Oh and Graham"

"Yeah Ironhide"

"Will said we can use you for target practise when we get back to base" Ironhide grinned evilly at us.

Oh lord help me survive whatever they have planned for me.

Beta POV:

Tonight was awesome we danced all night. Drank to our hearts content, we are all pretty much out of it. I think it was the shot challenge that tipped us all over the edge.

We decided to have a game of who could get the furthest with someone on their back. So it was Mudflap and Skids, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Jazz and Jess, Barricade and Kate and Bee and I vs each other. While Jolt was our lovely judge.

I checked my phone to see how late it was to see I had many, many, many missed messages from multiple different people. I had 35 from Graham, Chromia and Ironhide. 20 Dad, 15 from Ratchet, 10 from Will and Epps. 5 from Arcee and Moonracer.

"Hey guys I think we should head back" I hated to be the bearer of bad news and break up our fun. "Were so dead, I've had so many missed calls don't know about you"

"Aww do we have to" Sideswipe whined throwing me over his shoulder.

"Sideswipe put me down" I burst out laughing. "Sides stop"

"I bet you don't say that to Sunstreaker" Kate sniggered.

"Bet you didn't tell Candy to stop when the two of you were playing tonsil tennis earlier" I shot back.

"Why would I say no to that" Kate slurred.

"D'aww look at the cutie couples" Jazz and Jess giggled.

"We need to be going" Bee stumbled pushing us towards the alt modes.

We arrived back at the hotel not long later, trying to sneak in a silent as we could. Tip toeing into the reception we found Graham, Ironhide and Chromia asleep on a couch.

Trying to be quiet crept passed them, everything was going to plan till Kate tripped over her own feet. Sending us all crashing to the ground loudly. To our dismay we woke up Graham, Ironhide and Chromia.

They hulled us back to our room, making us sit on the bed waiting for the lecture soon to come.

"What in your fraggin processors were you thinking" Ironhide roared, "The lot of you are grounded that means no leaving the hotel, and what did you do"

"Don't even think of answering that question Mudflap" Chromia glared.

"What were you thinking" Graham demanded.

We stayed quiet not one of us wanting to speak up. Of course we knew we were already in warm water with what happened down in London. Now we had just made everything worse. We are in deep deep slag.

"Well" Chromia snapped. Still none of us spoke refusing to meet their looks.

"Well then while you sleep the remainder of the night of and in the time waiting for the other to arrive tomorrow you will come up with a reason to why you did what you did." Ironhide grumbled, "And it better be a fraggin good explanation"

"Just a word of warning Optimus and Ratchet are definitely not happy with the lot of you" Chromia informed us.

Ironhide and Chromia deactivated their holoforms and Graham walked towards the door to go back to his room before turning back to us, "Try not to get yourselves in anymore hot water will you"

With that Graham left and return to his own room.

We were so rudely awoken sometime after noon. Epps thought it would be funny to let a sugar high Annabelle and Gunner lose in our room. Let's just say they ran around screaming at the top of the little but incredibly loud voices.

Jumping on our beds, waking us from our oh so peaceful slumber. I was order from my own child to get up and get ready. I tried to go back to sleep by hiding under the covers. Which didn't work as Gunner proceed to jump up and at all over the bed.

"Get up" he chanted over and over again.

"Oh right bossy" I gave in rolling my eyes.

Once we were dress and ready our partners in crime were herded into our room waiting for our lecture to begin.

"Urgh my head in pounding" Kate hid her head in Barricade's chest.

"Why is it so bright" Jess used Jazz's arm and a shield for her eyes.

"We can get some pain killers from Ratchet when he arrives" Jolt grumbled.

"I don't fix stupidity" Ratchet's holoform activated at the end of the bed.

"Urgh Ratchet" We all whined, we all sounded childish but we couldn't care any less. "Be kind to us"

"Be kind" Ratchet began raising his voice. "Be kind" his voice getting louder which did nothing for my headache. "After all the trouble you have caused, if I had my way I would have had my wrenches out long ago" Ratchet yelled. "But Optimus won't allow it"

"Ratchet I think it be best I myself and William took over" Dad and Will walked into the room. Oh we were in for it now I could tell by the look in their faces.

"After what happened down in London the trouble you all caused" Dad began. "You were all grounded and confined to this hotel, what were you thinking in disobeying mine and Major Lennox's direct order."

"We weren't" we answered,

"You definitely was not thinking at all" Will glared at us.

"I expect this type of behaviour from the minor and terror twins" Dad began. "But from the rest of I do not, now what was going through your processors when you decided to go through with this act" Dad wanted answers.

"Well" Will snapped when we didn't give an answer. "We are waiting"

"Well we…" Jess cut Mudflap of with a glare before he could make it worse.

"We wanted to have a night were we could act like other people our age" Jess answered.

"A night were we didn't have to soldiers a night to have fun" Kate piped up.

"And we wanted a night were we didn't have to think about war" I added, sitting up from where I lent on Sunstreaker's chest.

"We wanted to do something without worry of decepticons lurking around" Sideswipe spoke.

Dad and Will looked at each other before turning back to us. "We should off known this day was coming" Will sighed.

"We forget that you are still younglings and should be allow act your age" Dad admitted. "At the appropriate times, and know that any behaviour deemed unacceptable you will be reprimanded, I think that is fair enough don't you William"

"I agree Optimus" Will nodded. "I think that will be all, get your things ready we leave in ten"

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Our new recruits will be landing sometime tonight further up north" Dad informed us.

With that they turned and left us to gather our things. Leaving us wondering who was going to be joining our team on Earth.

**So that's chapter 11 done with, hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay on the update. I'll try and be quicke****r with the new update.**

**So who do think the new Autobots will be? Who would you vote for? **_(Max of 4)_

_Red Alert _

_Blurr_

_Inferno_

_Wheeljack_

_Hot Rod_

_Perceptor_

_Mirage_

_Prowl_

_Smokescreen_

_Bluestreak_

_The Wreckers_

_Blaster_

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I don't own Transformers, OC are all mine.**

:Comm Link:

_: Bond Talk::_

* * *

Chapter 12:

That went surprisingly..well. Really I was expecting lots of yelling, angry face and possible wrench throwing. Something that wasn't going so well, is this fraggin pounding headache.

Luckily I wasn't the only one in this predicament, Jess and Kate. We finished getting the rest of our things together, before collapsing onto one of the beds.

"Why won't this slaggin headache go away" Jess mumbled yelled into the pillow.

"Slag Ratchet for not helping us" Kate buried her head deeper into the duvet.

"I'd forgotten how terrible hangovers where" I groaned.

Silence fell between the three of us and my eyes grew heavy. I felt myself drifting off into a welcoming sleep. Hmn sleep seems like a good idea, Hmmn so warm and cosy.

"Girls?" Sarah's voice rang out through the room. Sarah flicked on the light. Causing us to yell out and drive under the duvet to block out the light, blinding ours eyes.

"Come on girls you've survived far worse than this" Sarah chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's only a hangover it will be gone soon"

"I'd rather be locked in the brig with Ultra Magnus than have this pounding head ache" I grumbled slowly sitting up, trying not to make my head any worse.

"Would you really?" Jess asked me in disbelief.

I pondered the thought for a minute before shaking my head. "Actual on second thought, fighting Megatron with a butter knife than be locked up with Ultra Magnus" I grinned.

"Will you two shut it" Kate growled throwing a pillow at us.

"Hasn't Ratchet given you anything for your headaches" Sarah looked at us puzzled.

"Nope he told us he doesn't fix stupidity" I shook my head.

"Yeah he won't drug us up" Kate remerge from the duvet cocoon.

"Drug us up, that's a new one" I laughed at Kate's way of explaining things.

"Come on girls the others are waiting for us" Sarah stood up and made her way over to the door. "The quicker you three are the quicker you can get something to help with your headache" Sarah added with a smirk before walking out the door.

The three of us looked at each other before scrambling of the bed, grabbing our things and chasing after Sarah. When we made it outside we didn't expect it to be so sunny out, making us run back inside.

Will, Epps and Graham followed us bad inside. "How much time do you three need" Epps smirked.

"We need to leave, like an hour ago" Will had, had enough of our delaying he walked over to Kate who was the closet to him. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Epps did the same to Jess and Graham to me.

We were carried outside unwillingly and dumped next to our guardians alt-modes. Sarah walked over to us handing us each to tablets, "Take these they'll help with the headache" we did as we were told wanting it to be gone.

We thanked Sarah and climbed into our respected guardian alt-modes, and began the journey to meet the new recruits.

"Sunny open a link with Dad will you"

"Sunstreaker what can I do for you" Dad's voiced rumbled through the radio.

"It's more like what you can do for me"

"Beta what is the problem" his voice laced with concern.

"Whoever is in that pod that lands tonight I want to wait till their settled in at base before revealing the truth about me" I asked "I think it maybe the best route of action rather than welcome to Earth I'm your old pal Beta"

"I agree with you there Beta" if he was in his bi-pedal mode or holoform I bet any money he would be nodding with an amused look on his face.

* * *

Seven hours later and we arrived in Fort William heading up towards Ben Nevis the highest point in Scotland. Not a bad place for them to land, there's no one here at this time of night.

We pulled to a stop, at the sight were we would wait. I climbed out of Sunny and jumped up onto his hood. "What are you doing?" Sunstreaker activated his holoform and raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's it look like I'm sitting on your hood" I shrugged.

"Get off"

"Nope"

"Beta fraggin get off"

"Fuck off"

"Aft head get off"

"Make me" Yeah that was not my best call, Sunstreaker began transforming knocking me off of his hood. "Bollocks" I hit the ground not too gently.

"Twat" I growled, I felt something grab the back of my top and the ground vanish beneath my feet.

"What did you call me?" I was now optic level with Sunstreaker, sending each other glares.

"I called you an utter twat, you egoistical fraghead" I smirked.

"That's Mr Egoistical Fraghead to you" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing in Sunstreaker's faceplates.

Sunstreaker cracked a smile, before setting me down on his leg. "So who do you think is coming" Kate asked from where she sat on Barricade's leg.

"I hope Mirage" I grinned.

"Who's Mirage?" Jess asked.

"Better question why Mirage" Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Why Mirage" I looked at him like he was crazy, which he is but anyway. "Mirage is the best and fastest racer ever to be created in the whole of Cybertronian history that's why" I explained, a little dramatically. "And he is one of the, if not the best looking mech on Cybertron.

"Those positions are mine Beta you should know that" Sunny smirked.

"Nope you're just a big metal dumdum" he smirked dropped to a scowl.

"Haha she got you there Sunny" Sides burst out laughing along with everyone else. "You are a big dumdum"

"Hey he's my big metal dumdum" I snapped at Sideswipe. "Only I can call him a dumdum"

"What do you mean he is yours Beta" Dad became curious.

"He's my guardian so he's my dumdum" I came up with that pretty quick,

"Just your guardian?" Dad persisted.

"What less would he be other than my guardian and friend" He's on to us, dammit were dead, and were so fraggin dead. Run for the hills Optimus Prime is on to us. Run for the hills.

"Yeah Boss Bot were just friends" Dammit Sunshine why did you have to open your mouth, were dead as it is don't make it worse.

"I'm watching you two" he warned "There is something going on and I will find whatever it is"

"Shut it Dumdum" I wacked Sunstreaker's leg. "There is nothing to find Dad"

"Look there they are" Will broke the staring contest between Dad and I. looking out into the dark night sky a fireball could be seen heading straight for Earth. The closer it came the faster it seemed to be.

"Is it me or is it coming at us really fast and driving like a drunk driver" Epps voiced all our thoughts.

"SHIT" I yelled. "Everyone scram its gunna land on top of us" We all dove and ran as fast as we could to get away from the landing site.

The crashing of the pod sent tremors knocking us all to the ground. "Who the frag driving that thing" Jess yelled.

"Let's go find out so I can rip them a new exhaust" I walked over to the top of the crater, looking down at the cybertronian pod. "Hey Asshole get your fraggin aftpipes out here so I can rip you a new exhaust and shove it up your aftpipes for almost squishing us, slaggin fragtards" I yelled down at the pod not really caring if those inside heard me or not.

"You have anger issues" Kate stated "Major anger issues"

"I wouldn't have anger issues if bots and people weren't so fraggin stupid idiots" I growled. "You hear that you fraggin stupid idiots, learn how to fucking fly that things you utter twats" once again I yelled to the pod.

"I think they heard you Beta" Arcee smirked pointing down to the bots emerging from the pod.

"Good" I huffed.

Dad went down into the crater to greet and explain to the newbies before coming back up with the others following just behind.

"These are our Earth friends and allies" Dad pointed to us humans on the ground. "Please introduce yourselves to us all".

The first of the six mechs took a step forward, "Designation SIC Prowl" I don't know if I'm happy that Prowler is here for not as he probably enforce shit loads of rules and make us go to the brig.

"Prowlie" Jazz ran forward and glomped Prowl knocking them both to the ground. Both set if twin groaned when Prowl introduced himself, they probably thinking the same as me, brig.

"Wheeljack" oh no here we go, explosion central has come to Earth.

"Red Alert" a groan ran through the Autobots, dammit that paranoid bot is going to go all security crazy back at base, just what we need Mr Paranoia.

"HimynameisBlurritsnicetomeetyouallwhatastrangeplanet" Blurr said well in a blur. Oh he is going to so much fun.

"Mirage" Yes Yes Yes Yes YES! Happy fraggin dance Mirage is here. No fucking way. "Are you alright human?" His thick Italian accent laced with concern.

"I think I'm going to die Mirage asked me a question" I squealed to myself. "Yeah I'm totally fine" I got myself together to talk to him. "I heard you were the best and fastest racer in cybertronian history, I think you and I will get along just fine"

"If you like racing then we sure will" Mirage smirked. "What you say about going racing sometime"

"I say slaggin yes"

"It seems like you have a human fan Mirage" Wheeljack grinned.

"I have a question before you finish of with the last of the introductions" I wanted to know which mech was flying that pod. "Who was piloting that pod you all were in?"

"That would be I" the unknown Mech admitted.

"Don't do it" Jess yelled.

"Are you fragging loco in the pro-so" I couldn't help it, "Learn how to fly bucko, were you trying to slaggin crush us with your big metal ass"

"That wasn't the plan to hurt anyone on landing.." He tried to explain.

"Bollocks it didn't look that way to me" I snorted. "Who are you anyway"

"I am Ultra Magnus" That's it I'm not going back to base, I'm staying here in Scotland. Primus is fraggin cruel.

"Oh for fucks sake" I threw my hands up into the arm. "When you think things can't get any worse, and then urgh" I screamed into the air. "Why couldn't it have been the Dinobots?"

"Brother it has been awhile" Dad and Ultra Asshole hugged each other before turning back to us humans. "I would like you to meet Major Lennox, Sergeants Epps and Graham"

They nodded their hello's, and Ultra Asshole did the same. "Major Lennox's sparkmate Sarah"

"Hi"

"And the younglings" Dad pointed to a smiling Jess and Kate, and a glaring me.

"Hi I'm Jess"

"I'm Kate"

I didn't say anything earning nudges in my ribs by Kate and Jess. "I'm Allie" It's my human name so technically I'm not lying

"Allie" Ultra Magnus pondered.

"Don't like it, go fuck yourself" I snorted. Ultra Asshole and I just glared at each like old time, the only difference he doesn't know it yet. Some things just don't change.

"Well I think it is about time we head back to Base" Dad decided. Yeah base is going to be a bag full of jollies now. I can't wait to go back, or I could stay here in Scotland. That wouldn't work I'd be sedated and dragged back to base if I like it or not.

Idea forming, pranking cannot be resisted. I think I should give Ultra Asshole a nice welcome to Earth prank. All I need is different colours of paint and a jack, I think we have some back at base.

* * *

We arrived back a base sometime in the afternoon, and once again I was disowned by my own son. No he doesn't want to spend time with his brilliantly awesome Mamma, but with her annoying twin brother instead.

I decide to head back to my quarters to unpack my things, it gave me some time to think about how I was going to carry out my plan.

"You're planning something" Ravage flicked her tail in annoyance.

"I'm not planning anything" I rolled my eyes her. "Well nothing dangerous"

"Go figure"

"Hey no need for the attitude" I smirked. "I need your help, Ravage"

"Sorry I'm busy" inspected her metal claws.

"Busy doing what" Now I'm interested what does she do here on base other than watching over Gunner and sleeping.

"Scaring the soldiers" Ravage deadpanned.

"I've got to do that sometime, so many ideas" prank idea's flooded my mind. "And to Mr Paranoia too at some point"

"I like the way you think Beta" Ravage flicked her metal ears in interest. "Now for wanting my help"

"I need you to be my eyes and ears when pranking Ultra Asshole and Bee"

"Two pranks in one night sure you can handle it"

"You bet ya" I smirked "Come on I need to speak with Jolt.

Ravage and I walked into the Med bay which for once was empty. "Hey Jolt you in here" I called out. There was crash, bang and a few curses before Jolt emerged from the back of the med bay.

"Hey Beta, Ravage what can I do for you"

"I was wondering if you had the cybertronian version of sleeping pills" I need to make sure he will stay awake, so drug him up and make him sleep.

"Why…"

"Bumblebee is having trouble sleeping, nightmares keeping him awake at night" I lied.

"Sure thing" Jolt bought the lie and went of in search for what I required. "Here tell Bee to take two of these before recharge with his energon cube" Jolt handed me a small box of pills.

"Thanks Jolt" I grinned "See ya later"

We walked out of the med bay making sure we were out of hearing range. "Didn't think he would buy it" I shoved the box in my bag out of sight of anyone.

"So we have the paint, the tools and the pills what we do now?" Ravage asked.

"Now we wait till nightfall"

* * *

Ravage went off back to scaring the unsuspecting soldiers while I went off in search for Jess and Kate. It didn't take me long to find Jess, more like she found me.

We walked to the rec room to see if we could find Kate in there. When we reached the rec room we found something that stopped us in our tracks. There was something stood in the middle of the room that shouldn't even be on base.

"Do you see the" Jess trailed taking a double look to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"The llama yeah I see the llama" I nodded, standing in the middle of the rec room was a black llama staring back at us with familiar green eyes.

"Oh hey you two" the llama spoke.

"Argh" Jess and I screamed. "It's talking the llama's talking"

"Of course I can talk, idiots" wait that voice sounded like…Kate?

"Kate" Jess and I said in unison, staring at the llama.

"Bingo"

"How the frag are you a llama?" Jess voiced what we were both thinking.

"I was watching the Emperor's New Groove and I thought what would it be like to be a llama" Kate began rambling. "Then I felt funny and bam I'm a llama"

"Yeah but how can you turn into a fricken llama"

Wait, transformed into a llama? Could this be what Solus was on about? I thought back to when we spoke with her in Egypt, trying to remember what she said.

"_The All Spark's holds the power of creation and destruction what you will be able to do with that power is unknown that is for you to discover" _

"_Why is nothing ever so simple" Jess grumbled. _

"_That is life Jess, life is a discovery yet to be discovered" I grinned at her annoyance. _

"_But what I do know what is the transformation Cybertronians have, the same has been transferred to your human bodies" Solus explained. "Your human will also have the ability to transform."_

"I think I may have the answer to that"

"You do?" Jess and Kate said in unison.

"Remember back to when we spoke with Solus Prime"

"Yeah" It's quiet funny to see a llama nod.

"Solus said that with the All Spark power in we hold the power to create and destroy things"

"I remember" they nodded recalling the conversation.

"Also the same transformations that cybertronians have, we have the ability to do but as humans" I carried on explaining. "In theory we are like shapeshifters, which explains why Kate is well a llama"

"So you and I Beta should be able to do the same"

"We should be able to" I agreed "I think it's time to test these abilities, don't you think"

"This is going to be fun" Jess smirked

Somehow we managed to walk to the other side of base to the training hangers, without being seen. How we made it across base with a llama following us and not be seen by anyone I have no idea how we did it, but we did.

"So you two going to join me or what" Kate stomped her hoof.

"Beta you go first" Jess voted me to go first.

"Me no you go first"

"How about BOTH of you go first"

I visualised the image of a grey wolf in my mind, taking in every detail that there was. I felt my bones shifting into the right place. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them to find myself lower to the ground.

My eyesight was clear and more focused, my hearing was sharper I could hear people walking in the hangers next to us. Hmn what is that smell looks like I can smell better. Looking down I found I had paws, I guess it worked. My fur was a copper and silver.

This is awesome, I can transform. So many prank opportunities that cannot be resisted with this ability. I felt something moving behind, ah tail I wonder if I can catch it?

I began chasing my tail, running around in circles. Snapping my jaw each time I got close. Almost, almost there almost…Got It! I clamped down on my tail continuing to run in circles, I couldn't stop running.

"She actually catch her tail" Kate snorted. While Jess laughed her ass off.

I let go of my tail I turned back to the laughing duo. Kate was still her llama self and Jess was a mountain lion.

"Nice look Jess" I lent down on my front paws playfully. "Here kitty kitty" I slowly crept closer to Jess.

"Watch it dog" Jess hissed, striking her paw out in warning.

"Here Kitty" I pounced tackling Jess to the floor. Jess let out a very cat like screech when she hit the floor. We rolled about on the floor growling and hissing at each other.

Jess managed to break free and bolted out the hanger. I chased after her with Kate following after us yelling how she was going to go all llama on our asses. Jess smacked me in the face with her tail, in response I sunk my teeth into her tail.

Making her run faster to get away. We ran into a hanger that unfortunately full of soldiers and Autobots. Jess began weaving between the soldiers to try and shake me of.

"Please tell me someone see a mountain lion being chased by a wolf being chased by a..llama" I heard Will shouted out.

"I see it to Sir" the soldiers answered.

I hid out of sight letting Jess think she had shook me off, slowly I stalked round the soldiers creeping silently towards her. When I got close enough I pounced onto her back.

"Argh get off of me" Jess shook me off her back.

"Woah rodeo" I laughed.

"Will you two give over" Kate used her abnormally long neck to knock me off of Jess.

"Did those animals just speak" Epps paled looking at us as if he was going crazy.

"No Robert" I walked closer to the freaked out Epps. "This is all in your imagination" I sounded like some crazy weirdo, but resistance was futile. Who couldn't resist not making people feel like they were losing their minds.

"This is all in your head" Kate tilted her head to the side, sticking out her tongue making her look like some demented wacko llama.

"Ratchet help I think I'm going crazy" Epps yelled as Ratchet walked in with Ironhide, Dad and Ultra Asshole.

"What makes you think that" Ratchet went straight into medic mode.

"I think it might have something to do with them" Will pointed to where we sat in animal form.

Ratchet, Ironhide, Dad and Ultra Asshole turned to look at us. "Wassup" the three of us nodded to them, making them jump back away from us.

"Haha this is brilliant" Jess snorted.

"Jessica is that you" Dad asked.

"Come on Bossbot you know to call me Jess" Jess whined.

"You should seen your…"Kate burst out laughing. "Oh gosh you-r hahah"

"Kate"

"You got it Bossbot"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say the other one is Allie" Ratchet looked at us curiously.

"Who else would it be?"

"Med bay now" Ratchet ordered.

"Aaawww" I whinnied

"Shut it and get those four legs moving now" Ratchet demanded.

I hung my head low obeying Ratchet, trotting behind him to the med bay. When we reached the med bay Ratchet picked us up so we could sit on one of the berths.

Dad, Ironhide and Ultra Asshole followed behind closing the door so no one could get inside the med bay.

"Start talking" Ratchet demanded.

"Ok my name is Allie and I have been sober from drugs for over fifty years now" I put my paw over my heart, letting my sarcasm flow.

"Not about that but we will be talking about that later" Dad didn't look to happy, someone's not in a joking mood today.

"What's there to talk about, Opi"

"You know what, now begin explain what happen the three of you" Dad definitely not in the mood.

"The All Spark happen" Kate shrugged, I don't know how she did it in llama form but it's funny to watch.

"In Egypt well the three of us were unconscious someone named Solus Prime spoke with us, although her and Allie here already knew each other" Jess piped up.

"You have met Solus Prime" They said in unison awe.

"Were you not listening" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Watch it Kate" Ratchet pointed a wrench at her.

"So anyway" I drew us back to the topic at hand. "Solus told us that with the All Spark power within the three of us, it give us the power of creation and destruction. Also comes the ability of transformation, meaning we can do this"

I transformed back into my human form, Kate and Jess copying the same transformation. "And you didn't think to tell us this sooner" Ratchet yelled waving his wrench in the air.

"It never came up" I tried but it didn't work.

"Didn't come up, what were you thinking" Ironhide joined in.

"That was a foolish decision you three made in not telling us" Dad got in on the lecturing. "If the decepticons found out about what the three of you can do. This could of and can put you in serious danger. I am disappointed in the three of you for not reporting this sooner. You have but not only yourselves in danger but also everyone else"

"Were sorry Optimus"

"That you should be, I expect more from you little one. Especially you Allie"

"Now younglings out of my med bay and I want you three in my med bay every day for medical exams" we groaned, urgh medical exams no fraggin way Hatchet. "No excuses"

* * *

Night had come and it was time to but this prank into action. Everyone was getting ready for the night while I was readying for my pranks. First plan of action was to get Ultra Asshole to unknowingly drink an energon cube spiked with sleeping pills.

That's were Dad comes in. "Hey Dad" I wandered into his office"

"Hmn yes Beta" Dad looked up from his datapad.

"Has Ultra Magnus had his energon cube yet" I asked.

"Not that I know off, may I ask why you are enquiring" Dad looked at me suspiciously.

"It nothing really, it's just I feel bad for my outburst back in Scotland. So I wanted to bring him his energon you know like as a peace offering" I have the art of lying down to the T.

"That is every kind of you Beta" Dad smiled "I see you are putting yours and Ultra Magnus's differences aside and doing the right thing to get along with each other"

"Damn sure I am" I smirked.

"Beta Language"

"Sorry"

"I have Comm linked Ultra Magnus to meet us in the rec room" Dad plucked me up from the ground and onto his shoulder.

We walked across base to the rec room, Dad grabbed a cube and began filling it up with energon from the dispenser. Once it was filled he placed both the energon cube and I on the Autobot sized table.

"Optimus you in here" Ultra Magnus walked inside, Dad turned away from me and the cube giving me time to slip in the sleeping pills.

"Over here Magnus"

"You wanted to meet me here what is the problem"

"I asked him to call you here" I made myself know to my victim.

"Allie what can I do for you"

"More like what I can do for you" I faked smiled "I feel bad for the way I spoke and behaved when we first met so I thought I would get you a cube of energon" I dropped my fake smile to a fake sad smile "I know it is not much but I am hoping you will take my peace offering and hope we can get along"

"I accept your apology and peace offering" Ultra Magnus took the bait. "I think you and I will get along just nicely"

"Well I better be off, training in the morning" Dad helped me back to the floor and I ran out of the rec room shouting my goodbyes. Once out I hid by the door listening in to what they said next.

"That human reminds we off your femme Optimus" Ultra Magnus said sadly."The only difference this little human has more sense than to hold a grudge"

"If you only knew Magnus" Dad chuckled

"What do you mean Optimus" Ultra Magnus asked confused.

"You will find out soon"

That was my signal to scram. And boy I did.

* * *

Well last night went perfectly, it couldn't have gone any better. All I had to do was wait. I met up with the other in the rec room, we were just waiting on Bee and Gunner to arrive.

"Mamma" Gunner notified his and Bee's arrival. The room exploded in laughter as Bee. Let's just say he's no longer a Bumblebee anymore.

"Hey its Bubblegum" I shouted, at the now Bubblegum pink Bee. Bee transformed and activated his holoform.

"Who you calling Bubblegum" Bee looked so confused it just added to the victory.

"I think you should look at your alt-mode Bubblegum" Jess wheezed between laughs.

Bubblegum did a comical double look at his alt mode. "SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER" Bubblegum yelled. Oh even better he's blaming the twins.

"We didn't do anything" they yelled as they entered the rec room. They took a double took at Bubblegum before bursting out laughing. "Hey look it's Bubblegum" they laughed.

"It was you" Bubblegum turned to me. "You did this"

"No" I denied it dramatically "Ravage helped"

"You did this Beta" Sunstreaker asked.

"Sure did my big metal Dumdum" I smirked.

"Stop calling me that" Sunny growled.

"Dumdum" I ran away from both Sunstreaker and Bee.

"BETA" Sunny yelled as I jumped over the couch.

"What did you just call the human Sunstreaker" Everyone in the room froze and looked to were the voice came. Slag it, it's…

"Prowlie were'd you go" Jazz appeared next to Prowl in the doorway. "Oh slag whats goin on in here"

"Sunstreaker" Prowl started to make his way over to where Sunstreaker was.

"I called her Allie" Sunstreaker lied. This isn't going to go down well, why did it have to be Prowl. This is not the way I wanted him to find out this way.

"Do not lie to me Sunstreaker" Prowl raised his voice, "Now tell me why you called this human Beta" his voice was a low and calm. "You know her name is Allie, so why use the name of an Autobot that offlined a long time ago"

Great another bot I was close to who lost hope in me ever being online. Somebot disappears for a long time and they automatically think their offlined. It's not like some do survive but just can't get back, it hurt to hear that Prowl had also believed I was offline.

"Jazz I want all the bots in the main hanger in half an hour" I demanded.

"You sure you want…"

"It doesn't matter, too much has already been said" I sent a glare Sunstreaker's way before storming out of the rec room with Gunner. Dumdum has worked his way up to top on my prank hit list.

"Hey wait up" Jess and Kate ran after me.

"What's up"

"Let us take Gunner for a while" Jess offered.

"You know while you sort things out" Kate smile sympathetically.

"I couldn't…"

"Can I go with Jess and Kate" Gunner asked.

"Sure you can squirt" Kate took Gunner's hand and began walking back to the rec room,

"We'll look after him" Jess turned and followed after Jess and Gunner.

I've got half an hour to calm down and think of the best way to explain things. Shit I wasn't going to say anything for another day or maybe two. I walked outside to my place where I can think the most, that'll be the best place for me at the moment.

"Frag it to the pit just what I need on my plate" I yelled to the air. "I'm already up shit creek when Ultra Asshole finds out it was me who pranked him. I really can't be doing with his bitching when he finds out the whole slaggin truth"

"What would the truth be" Frag Prowl followed me out here,

"Ever hear patience is a virtue" I snorted.

"Of course I enforce that rule" Prowl shot back. "Now you youngling are hiding something, and I demand to know"

"I don't take well to orders"

"Allie do not test me, now tell me"

"Was that an order?"

"You remind me of her the two of you would be around the same age" Prowl voiced what was on his processor.

"If I had a dollar for everytime one of you Autobots saying that to me" I muttered.

"The difference is you seem more reckless than she ever was, now tell me what it is you are hiding"

"Ohh scary, I'm shaking" I rolled my eyes at him. "Utterly terrified off what you'll do to me"

"I would watch the way you speak towards an officer" Prowl warned.

"What you going to do lock me in the brig" I snorted.

"It seems this base is lacking a brig" Prowl had an evil glint in his optics.

"I've just given you an idea haven't I" I groaned. Jumping down from the rock I was sat on. I began my walk back to the main hanger, when I could no longer feel the ground under my feet.

"Need a lift" Prowl plucked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Guess I have no choice" I grumbled.

* * *

When Prowl and I arrived at the main hanger, all of the Autobots was there waiting. Well everyone but Ultra Magnus, a horrendous metal screeching noise could be heard making its way closer to the hanger. The closer it got the louder and more unbearable it was.

The now newly painted orange and green Ultra Magnus slowly but loudly rolled into the hanger with no wheels. I tried, I really did but I burst out laughing followed by many others.

Ultra Magnus began his transformation, I had to cover my ears to block out the deafening noise. "You did this" Ultra Magnus pointed at the terror twins accusingly.

"It wasn't us" They jumped back away from the towering angry mech. I don't know if I should be worried about what Ultra Magnus is going to do with me when he finds out. Or revel in how well this prank turned out, I chose revelling in my brilliance.

"We will deal with what has happen to you after" Dad intervened. "We are here for a reason, and that reason wants to explain why"

"Yeah the reason wants to talk" I clapped my hands together, making everyone look at where I stood on the platform, "Thanks to, two certain metal Dumdums, I now have to do this when I'd rather not do it for another day or two…." I rambled.

"Stop ya yappin and start explaining" Jazz cut me off.

"There was a slip up not long ago were Dumdum and Bubblegum called me Beta"

"Why would Bumblebee call you the name of his long offline twin" Ultra Magnus cut in.

"Rude" I rolled my eyes at Ultra Asshole. "So shut your yap and let me continue. The lovely brilliant amazingly awesome Beta…"

"She wishes" Bee snorted.

"Fuck off Bubblegum" I shot back. "I'm gunna make this short and snappy for you guys as I'm not in the mood for this shit"

"Go ahead" Prowl insisted I continue.

"Beta not offline. Beta sent to Earth. Beta somehow don't ask how began part human. Beta stood before you" I shrugged.

Blurr, Mirage, Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus looked at me confused, Wheeljack looked at me making me feel as he was about to make me one of his next projects. Prowl looked like he was on the verge of glitching.

"Come on Prowlie don't go all glitchy on me" I grinned.

Ultra Magnus walked over to the platform, kneeling down to be optic to eye level with me, looking at me suspiciously. "If you really are Beta, tell something that you did as a sparkling to infuriate the frag out of me"

So much to choose from. "I would scream whenever I left alone in a room with you, I would smash your datapads and datachips against the wall. I decorated your paintjob with my hand prints. Somehow I got Jazz to change your vocal processor to what would sound like a chipmunk here on Earth. Lastly I glued everything in your office down and blamed it on the terror twins" I smirked. "Anything else you would like me to add to that Uncle"

"It was you who did that" Sunstreaker growled,

"We got thrown in the brig for that" Sideswipe yelled.

"Dude the brig was like your second home you morons" I snorted.

"You know she isn't wrong the two of you hold the record for most brig visits" Prowl nodded.

Ultra Magnus looked like he was trying to figure something out. His faceplates scrunched up into a mixture of thinking and confusion. "You" He growled jabbing me in the stomach with his giant digit "You did this"

"I didn't do anything" I denied. "Can't be proven guilty without evidence

"Ah but I have evidence" Prowl smirked smugly. "Shall I play the evidence?"

"Play it Prowl" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"_I'm already up shit creek when Ultra Asshole finds out it was me who pranked him. I really can't be doing with his bitching when he finds out the whole slaggin truth _Prowl played the recording sending out my voice out for everyone to hear.

While they were all listening to the recording I slipped away unnoticed out of the hanger. Let see if this new ability to hide in plain sight without them knowing. I caught sight of a flock of seagull diving into the ocean, which gave me an idea.

I transformed into a seagull and I flew up into the nearest tree. As I landed on the tree branch Ultra Magnus burst out of the hanger followed by Prowl and Dad. Once they were out of sight I transformed back into my human form and jumped down of the branch.

* * *

Optimus POV:

Sliding my battle mask into place, I covered the grin slowly creeping across my faceplates.

"Even though you have covered your faceplate with your battle mask I still know you are grinning underneath" Ultra Magnus ceased his pacing and turned to look at me.

"The secrets out whatever am I going to do" I chuckled.

"I thought she got it from Elita but now I see she gets it from you" Magnus glared.

"Let it go Magnus, it was a harmless prank no one got hurt"

"Just my dignity" He grumbled. "If you are just going to sit here and laugh at my misery, I'm going human hunting"

"Do as you please, word of advice Beta can be hard to find when not wanting to be found"

"Just like you then" Magnus snorted before walking out of my office.

I was determined to find out what was going on between Beta and Sunstreaker. Now I have an idea to find out what it is. All I needed was a certain espionage mech.

:Optimus to Mirage:

:Mirage here what can I do for you Sir:

:I need to speak with, meet me in my office:

I waited till I heard the knock on my office door, informing me that Mirage had arrived. "Enter Mirage"

"What can I do for you Boss"

"I have something I want you to investigate into to" I hope Beta doesn't get to upset for me doing this.

"Sure thing Boss bot, what is it you want me to investigate"

"I want to know what is going on between Sunstreaker and Beta" I am her father it is my right to know.

"Sure thing Prime, I'll find out what their up to" Mirage smirked before leaving my office. Elita have I done the right thing, Primus please don't let this ruin anything between Beta and I.

* * *

Beta POV:

My escape was not long lived Ratchet had found we wondering through base. Dragging me into the med bay for medical exams. Ratchet ran countless scans over and over again.

"I swear to fraggin Primus if you scan me one more time I will break every scanner you have" I threatened "I'll steal your wrenches too"

"You wouldn't dare" Ratchet waved his trust wrench at me. "My scans indicate that your human heart has finished its transformation back into your spark but the rest of your body shows no sign of transforming back into cybertronian body"

"It will I am certain of it" Solus said it would happen, who am I not to trust her. "It's the All Spark power that concerns me, not knowing its capability. I believe it is time for the three of us to begin training, to see what we can do"

"I couldn't agree with you more Beta. The quicker the three of you learn the quicker we know what we are dealing with to keep the three of you safe from decepticon harm" Ratchet agreed.

"Ratchet have you seen signora Beta" Mirage walked into the med bay.

"She is over here" Ratchet called over his shoulder. "You're just in time I've just finished up my tests for today"

"Beta I came to see if you care to go for a drive" Mirage lowered his hand for me to climb on.

"I'd love to" I climbed onto his hand. "I'm free, I'm free see ya Ratchet" I shouted as we left the med bay.

Mirage set me down so he could transform into his alt mode. His alt mode was a red Ferrari 458 Italia, well it matches his personality.

"There you are" I heard a snarl round the corner. Glancing over my shoulder I found Ultra Magnus now back in his original state not looking overly happy.

I jumped inside of Mirage's alt-mode. " .GO!" I yelled. Mirage floored it skidding round the corner onto the air field. Looking out the window Ultra Magnus was following behind us. "Let's show him how fast you can really go, Mr Italia"

"Let's do this" Mirage increased his speed even more, weaving in and around the jets.

"What are you doing why are you slowing" I demanded "He's going to get us well me" Mirage ignored me coming to a stop next to one of the F-22. "Are you crazy?"

"Patience signora" I sunk into to seat, thinking about what Ultra Magnus is going to do when he gets a hold of me. I listened to the angry roar of his engine getting closer and closer.

The closer he got the closer I felt to a mental break down, my mind was going crazy. I swear if Mirage gets me caught his pretty paint job, will be no more. It didn't take long for Magnus to come into sight, barrelling through the air field.

He wasn't slowing down, why wasn't he slowing? Magnus didn't slow he shot right past us as if we weren't there. How can he not see a bright fraggin red Ferrari among grey fighter jets?

"How the frag did he not see you?" I was completely baffled "You're a Ferrari for Primus sake, what did you do disappear"

"In theory signora to the optic I can disappear" Mirage chuckled.

"Dude that is awesome" I cheered. "Come on lets go to the other side of the island he won't find us there, hit the pedal I wanna know how fast you can go"

Mirage set of back towards base, I watched as the speed meter climbed higher and higher.

_150_

_160_

_170_

_180 _

We were coming up towards the end of base, all was clear for a straight out sprint to the other side of the island. Well it was till Sunstreaker strolled out of the last hanger.

"Watch out" I screamed. Mirage slammed on his brakes but it was to late. We slammed into Sunstreaker as he was in mid step, knocking him to the ground. "Keep going he'll kill us" I yelled.

"MIRAGE" I heard Sunstreaker roar from behind us.

"Mirage patch me into Sunstreaker will ya" I asked.

"Mirage when I get a hold of you" Sunstreaker growled through the radio

"Hey Sunshine how you doing"

"Beta" I smiled at his spluttering. "What are you doing with him" He spat

"I'm sorry about knocking you over, I promise to paint your scratches and give you a wash and wax" I tried to calm him down. Vain egotistic fragger, obsessed with his paint job.

"You better had Beta" he grumbled.

"See ya later Sunshine" Mirage turned the radio of, ending the conversation. We made it to the end of the island in no time. I climbed out of Mirage's alt-mode and he activated his holoform.

His holoform was tall nearly six foot tall tanned with chocolate brown hair. His eyes the same bright blue as his optics. He wore a tight black t-shirt with a red leather jacket that had the Autobots symbol on the right of his jacket. Also he wore black skinny jeans with red Nike blazers.

"So what you think dolce scintil" Mirage winked.

"Not bad" I laughed. "Come on lets go sit on the beach" I grabbed his arm dragging him along. We walked to the beach, sitting down where the grass met the sand.

"This planet is much different than our own" Mirage grabbed a fist full of sand watching as the grains of sand fell back down to the ground. "As are the humans"

"In time you will see that humans and cybertronians have many similarities"

"So dolce scintil what is with you and Sunstreaker?" Mirage asked with interest.

"He is my friend sure he pisses me off with vanity but that is a part of who he is."

"Since landing on this planet the two of you have been inseparable, and he seems closer to you than and guardian and charge usually are" Mirage persisted.

"What's with all the question" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is this concern I hear upon your tongue, worry for the close friendship between Sunstreaker and I" I stood up smirking down at the Autobot spy.

"A beautiful femme as you should be loved and cherished each and everyday" Mirage stood up taking a step towards me.

"Pray tell is that flattery I hear. Are you Mirage jealous of the time I have spent with my guardian and not you" I took a step away, only to trip on the loose sand.

Mirage reach out to grab my hands, to be pulled down with me. We both tumbled down onto the sand. I landed on my back and Mirage on top of me.

"I could get use to this" Mirage smirked sending me a wink.

"Oh Mirage" I brushed the hair out his eyes. "Your good" I flipped him over and pinned him into the sand. "But not good enough" I stood up brushing the sand off of me.

"Excuse me" Mirage rushed to his feet. "What do you good but not good enough?"

"You one of the Autobots spy and espionage bots it is your job to gather information and report back to boss bot" I shrugged. "My father is curious to know of the relationship between Sunstreaker and I. He want to know if it is any deeper than friendship, am I correct"

"Don't answer that" Mirage opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand cutting off whatever he was going to say. "This why I am here with you now. Dad wanted information he couldn't get Jazz to do it as I know him too well and would be able to see right through him. So when you landed with the others, you were his next bet. Knowing that I was a huge fan of your racing as a sparkling he knew I would probably jump at the chance of spending time with you. That's where you come in, he got you to do what you do best. Spying and espionage. Dad got you to see what you could gather and report back to him afterwards."

"How did you.." Mirage trailed of baffled.

"How did I know of this"

"Yeah" Mirage nodded slowly.

"I know Dad is curious and would want to delve deeper. I have seen many times this sort of thing happen before and done it a few times myself. I knew this would happen sooner or later in turn it has. What Dad didn't think is that I would know and he could go about it secretively. The real thing he is worried about is if this would affect the trust and loyalty I have in him"

"You would make a brilliant spy" Mirage laughed.

"Been there done that, worn the t-shirt" I grinned. "So how about we head back so I can have words with my father"

"You're not mad at him are you, signora?"

* * *

I knocked on the door to Dad's office, waiting for him to open the door. Dad popped his head round the door looking for the cause of the knocking.

"Down here" I whistled.

"Beta what can I do for you" Dad looked down at where I stood leaning against the doorframe.

"You could start by letting me in your office" I grinned.

"Come on then" Dad lowered his hand for me to hop on. "What do I own for this occasion" he set me down on his giant desk.

"What can't I come see my Dad and send quality time with you?"

"You're hiding from Ultra Magnus" Dad deadpanned raising an optic ridge.

"Bingo you got it in one" I pointed at him. "So how has your day been, filling out reports, searching for decepticon activity, spying on me, making battle plans, reading through the partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Speaking of S.H.I.E.L.D. we had a call from Director Fury wanting to speak with you" oh I wonder what the pirate wants.

"Question for you my loving father that would never go behind my back to get information on me" I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing at the brief look of 'oh shit' on Dad's face.

"W-what would that be" Dad stuttered. This is too much, how am I not rolling on the floor yet?

"You trust we right" I asked. "You trust that I will make the right decision and would have no reason to doubt it"

"Beta you know I will always trust you, I have never doubt you ever" Dad used his digit to stroke my hair.

"Then why you do it" I stepped back glaring at him. "Why did you set Mirage up to learn more about me and Sunstreaker?"

"Beta what are you…"

"Don't you dare try act like you don't know what I'm on about" I snapped.

"Beta I.."

"Didn't trust me, went behind my back how could you, how could you my own father" I looked away from him.

"Beta I am so sorry for upsetting you my youngling, I know you must be angry with me.." Dad tried to apologize.

"Angry, angry I am beyond angry with you" I growled. "I am trying so hard not burst out fraggin laughing" I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing like a mad man.

"I do not understand" Dad was utterly confused, he must of thought I was crazy. Well more than usual.

"Your face" I bent over holding my sides. "And trying to lie about it then trying to apologize. Primus that was so good" I wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"You meant to tell me this was all a joke you're not really mad with me"

"Nope, I find it hilarious the great Optimus Prime using an espionage bot to spy on his own daughter." I laughed, "Who would of thought you would be the over protective father"

"Well I have always said you will not have a mate till I deem you old enough, and they will have to go through me first" He chuckled.

"Well I better be off to find my astray son of mine"

* * *

"Where's my favourite boy" I called as I walked into the rec room with Dad. I found him playing video games with Jess, Kate, Barricade, Jazz, Sideswipe, Bee and Blurr.

"I'm right here" Sunstreaker winked.

"No you're my Dumdum" I smirked. Sunstreaker mumbled something under his breathe. "Does Mamma not get a hug from her favourite little man"

"I'm not little" Gunner pouted.

"You are" I hugged my not so little boy. He is growing too quick, why won't he stop growing. "You've got something on your mind spill" I tapped his head.

"I know who I want to be my Daddy" Well I've tried to put this off as long as I could.

"Who do you want that to be" Dad asked, Gunner you really know who to make things public.

"Sunny" Gunner beamed pointing at the golden front liner. "I want Sunny to be my Daddy" Sunstreaker looked on the verge of glitching. Gunner walked over to Sunstreaker, hugging his pede looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure" Sunstreaker kneeled down next to him.

"Yep" Gunner nodded with a huge smile.

"Okay then, I will be your Daddy" Sunstreaker smiled down at Gunner, stroking his hair with one of his digits "As long as it is ok with your Mamma"

"It's fine with me"

"Well he al'eady fraggin' Beta so he might as well become the kids Dad" Wheelie wheeled into view.

"What are you rambling about Wheelie" Dad asked shooting a look towards Sunstreaker and I.

"The two of them are secretly together, I've caught a few time ya know" Wheelie shrugged. I'm gunna kill that mini bot, no what what Mikaela sys when she finds out he is no more.

"Sunstreaker" Dad growled, Sunstreaker's optics widen before he transformed into his alt-mode and darted out of the rec room Dad following closely behind him.

"There you are" Someone hissed behind me, looking over my shoulder it was an angry Ultra Magnus.

"SHIT" I yelled running out of the room, Magnus chasing after me.

"Come back here" Ultra Magnus thunderous pedefalls echoed through the halls. Skidding round the corners I found a group of large boxes big enough for a person to fit in.

Luckily they were empty, I hid inside of one waiting for Magnus to run by. He ran straight by the boxes that concealed me, without a second thought. I made sure Magnus was gone before jumping out the box and running in the opposite direction.

Well I think it's time I go give director pirate a call. I headed towards the communication hanger, I wonder if he's found out about me hacking their files. "Hey nerds" I called out as I walked into the hanger.

Some of the soldiers' heads popped up at my sudden loud entrance, other just shook their heads rolling their eyes at my antics.

"Beta you can't say shit" I turned to see Jake leaning against one of the many desks.

"It's true" I grinned. "Jay-Jay how you been"

"I'm good, what can I do for you seeing as you only come here when you wants something"

"A pirate wants to speak with me, can I use one of the offices to call him back, pretty please with a get out of being pranked for a month card" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure you can use my office"

"Thanks Jay-Jay"

"Stop with the Jay-Jay" he grumbled.

"Yo dudes Jake here love being called Jay-Jay" I yelled out to everyone "So now you must call him Officer Jay-Jay nothing but Jay-Jay you hear me. Actually you could use the Jakey, Jakey-poo, ohh I got one Pookie, I like Pookie"

"Beta" I heard him growled as I shut the door to his office. Fiddling around on the computer, I opened a video link with S.H.I.E.L.D. The call rang a few times before a tall dark haired woman answered.

"Who are you and why have you contacted us" She demanded.

"Beta, and director pirate wanted to speak with moi" I rolled my eyes leaning back on the chair kicking my feet up onto the desk.

"Let me put you on hold" The screen change to the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol, I waited for the cheesy music to start, but what played instead had me falling out of my seat.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and enflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

The music cut off and Director Fury appeared on screen. "Beta" he nodded.

"Pirate how are you, also loving the hold music. Drink up me 'earties Yo ho" I sniggered.

"Stark" Fury growled.

"Yes dear" Stark called from somewhere off screen

"Change the hold music back" Fury turned back to me.

"Whatever it is whatever has happen, it wasn't me you have no evidence to prove me guilty" I flat out denied an allegations.

"I am going to ignore that, anyway with S.H.I.E.L.D and NEST finalising our partnership I have heard a great deal about you from members of NEST and surprisingly Agent Romanoff.."

"Enough with the flattery get to the point"

"I am looking for a new recruit at the high standard I here you are.."

"I have a job here at NEST"

"Soon enough we will be partners working together combining missions to make this world a safer place. Why wait when you can start now, lead the transaction of combining the two Government task forces"

"Why me and not someone else"

"You're talking about your friends Jessica and Kate. You have more expertise that we require"

I stayed quiet thinking it over before answering. "When do you want me?"

"You have two days" with that Fury ended the call. Right that left me no room to ask any questions, slagger. I left the communication hanger in search of the others. I have news to break to them.

Luckily they were all still in the rec-room. Surprisingly so was Dad and Sunstreaker, Dad was glaring at Sunstreaker from the other side of the room. Sunstreaker he had a few new scratches and bumps in his precious paint job.

"Hey bots, people" I yelled making myself known. "I have news"

"Newswhatsortofnewsgoodnewsorbadnewsihopeitsgoodnewsbadnewsisjustbadbadbad" Blurr yelled.

"Yo Blurrster knock it off" Kate threw one of the cushions at Blurr. "Beta speak" she demanded.

"I have just finished speaking with Director Pirate Fury"

"What did he say" Mia cut me off.

"If you'd let me continue, I would of told you" I rolled my eyes

"Beta just continue" Dad rumbled.

"I need to be in New York in two days" I cut to the chase, no need to be beating around the bush. "He didn't really go into why I was needed only saying that soon we will be combining our forces and we will need someone from NEST to help lead the transaction. Its bull and I know it there's a different reason why he wants me and I intend to find that out"

"There is a plane leaving tomorrow for supplies that departs at 10am, it will get you there in time." Will piped up.

"Beta I want you to take Blurr with you" What Blurr, out of all of them. "Before you ask, Sunstreaker will be staying here to take care of his new sparkling"

"That's not what I was thinking" I grumbled. "Out of all the bots why Blurr" then it clicked. "This is punishment for not telling you sooner, instead of grounding me no leave her with the speed-bot I know what you were thinking"

"Thatsnotniceitactuallyverymeani'mafunnybotwewillhavefunilovefunweallgottohavefunfunfun"

"Blurr you're like a child high on sugar, calm it down" I grumbled. "Well it's getting late Gunner needs to go to bed and I need to pack"

"Daddy come too" Gunner asked his Daddy.

"Of course" Sunstreaker picked Gunner up and put him on his shoulder before walking over to me and doing the same thing. "Let's go get you to bed, Gunner"

"Later guys" I yelled from Sunny's shoulder.

* * *

Together Sunstreaker and I tucked Gunner into his bed. "Mamma, Daddy will you stay till I fall asleep" Gunner looked between us.

"Sure we will" Sunstreaker sat down on the edge of Gunner's bed.

"Who else will keep you safe while you fall asleep" I sat down on Gunner's other side so he was in the middle of Sunny and I.

"Mamma do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately I have to go, baby" I sighed, brushing his brown hair out his eyes. Gunner's eyes drooped, and it wasn't long before sleep overcome him.

Sunstreaker and I crept out of Gunner's room, careful not to wake him. I went over to my drawers to finish packing the rest of my things. Once I had finished I turned back to Sunstreaker who was laying on my bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked him. "It's a huge responsibility are you sure you're ready for something like this"

Sunstreaker walked over to me, wrapping his arms round my waist pulling me close to him, I buried my head in his chest. "Beta I want this, I really want this" He rested his chin on top of my head. "Though everything that has happened through my life. The one thing keeping me sane was the thought of finding a femme and raising younglings with her"

"Who would off thought the big tough, vain, narcissistic Sunstreaker is really soft on the inside. All he really wanted was to start a family" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You have made that dream a reality. I have you and now I have Gunner too" He cupped my face with his hands, lifting my head up to look him in his eyes. "You have given me something to fight for"

"I could say the same for you, before you came I would never have let myself fall for anyone again. But you showed me the other side, you gave me hope for a better life" I smiled up at him. "Though the timing may not be right for raising a child, with being in the middle of a war and all. But there no other person I would rather do it with than you"

"I love you and hopefully in the future we can have more sparklings and make our family even bigger" Sunstreaker smirked winking down at me.

Am I hearing things or did he just say. Did Sunstreaker just say he loves me?

"You-you just said you loved me" I stuttered.

"I never said I loved you" Sunstreaker gave me a funny look, which gave me a sinking feeling. "I said I love you. I love you Beta and I always will. There's nothing I won't do for you.."

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yes" he looked at me with confusion.

"Shut up and kiss me" Sunstreaker confused face turned into a mischievous smirk. Before he closed the distance between us, crashing his lips to mine.

The kiss started out slowly and tender, his lips moulding perfectly to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I began fiddling with the back of his hair, while gently biting his lower lip.

Sunstreaker growled deepening our kiss, before lifting me up into his arms and walking over to my bed. "You are a fragging tease" His voice low and a husky, he threw me onto the bed. Sunstreaker looked at me with a predatory look, trailing sweet kisses along my jaw and down my neck and collarbone.

"I love you Sunstreaker"

He stopped his trail, looking up into my eyes. "Say it again"

"I love you" I smiled cupping his face, bringing him up closer to me. "I" I kissed his cheek. "Love" I trailed down his jawline, inching closer to his lips. "You" I covered his lips with my own.

Sunstreaker didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. I could feel him smirking against my lips. "What is it that is making you smirk" I asked grinning at him.

"Just wondering how I got a femme like you"

"I asked that question myself everyday" I laughed. "How did you get a femme like me"

"Shut up Beta" Sunstreaker smirked before kissing me once again.

* * *

The time had come and gone for me to leave. As it stands at the moment I have a very unhappy sparkling. Gunner took it the hardest, ever since the decepticons kidnapped me he has never been the same when it came to me going on missions.

To be honest I would have rather been back at base than stuck on a flight with Blurr. Primus that flight felt it would never end, Blurr just rambled on and on not making any sense at all.

I swear this is Dad's way of punishing me for not telling him sooner. When we arrived New York a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were waiting to escort us to wherever we were going.

That place was the S.H.I.E.L.D base I don't know if it was or not but who gives a shit, I am calling it base. This base of theirs turned out to be a highly advance aircraft carrier.

I stepped out of Blurr's Dodge Viper alt mode and spotted Agent Coulson waiting. "Hey Phil" I waved.

"Good to see you again Beta" he nodded. "How did you know my name was Phil"

"Lucky guess" I shrugged.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier" Phil smirked as we boarded.

Once we were fully on board, the engines started well I thought they were the engines. That was till the thing started to lift up of the fecking ground. "This thing flies" I raised an eyebrow at Phil.

"Yep now if you two follow me and I am suspecting the dodge with you is an Autobot, Director Fury is waiting for you in the control room" Phil lead the way inside.

I wonder what they have in store for me?

* * *

**How nice Gunner wants Sunstreaker to be his Dad. Then Sunny and Beta confess their love for each other. I couldn't help but put a little mushiness in there, but who doesn't love a bit of mushiness.**

**But to balance it out I had to put in some pranks. I couldn't resist putting in a welcome to NEST prank for Ultra Magnus from Beta.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review as I always like to know what you think of the chapter.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I don't own Transformers, OC are all mine.**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but anyway this isn't the month to be happy. It's nearly Christmas I'm so excited can't wait for Christmas and new year.**

**If I don't update before Christmas or new year I wish y'all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**And on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

I sat on Blurr's hood as he drove slowly behind Phil. Along the surprisingly big hallways of the helicarrier. It earned me some weird looks from the agents walking through the halls, nothing new there.

"Were here" Phil announced as we walked into a huge room, filled with computers and busy agents working away. This must be the communication centre.

"I see you have arrived" Fury walked towards us from his mass of computers and screens. "And early, I thought you would pull a Stark and arrive when you decided too"

"Ah I tried but this speed demon wouldn't let me" I tapped on Blurr's hood.

"Agent Coulson get the others ready, Beta will be there after debriefing"

"Yes sir" Phil nodded before turning to walk out the room.

"Bye Phil" I waved.

"I should off known one of the Autobot would be accompanying you here" he shook his head.

"Blurr come meet Director Fury, in holoform" Blurr activated his holoform stepping out of his alt-mode, he looked early twenties, dark brunette hair with a blue streak at the front of his hair. He wore a light blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and blue hi-top Nike Blazers. "Not bad Blurr" I smirked winking at him.

"Ilookgooddon'tI" note to self keep Blurr away from Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bee there bad influences on him. "OhheyisthisthepirateSideswastalkingabout" Blurr turned his attention to Fury. "YoHomemateyYoHo" Help me please I could see the vein in Fury's head pulsing with every word coming out of Blurr's big mouth

"PirateshaveshipsisthisyourshipthisisdifferentfromotherpirateshipsareyouthecaptainoftheshipYoHomemateythenamesBlurriwon'tstealyetreasure.."

"Blurr can it before I do it myself" I wacked him up the side of his head. "I'm sorry Fury I didn't teach him that but when I get my hands on those who did.." Fury held up his hand cutting me off mid rant.

"I called you here for I have a job opportunity I am hoping you take"

"I already told you I work with NEST" I hopped off Blurr and walked closer to Fury. "You have dragged me here to retell me that you want to offer me a job when I could be back at base doing my actual job and caring for my son" I demanded.

"I asked for you here to discuss a matter of the cooperation of S.H.I.E.L.D. and NEST, more importantly which sector of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be working in cooperation with NEST" Fury explained.

"So you're telling me that not all of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be in partnership with NEST but only a small branch of S.H.I.E.L.D." I shortened it down. "This is rich, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't wanting to get its hands dirty so to appease the council you'll send out a small branch of your organisation to do the dirty work. I should off known, all you government organisations are the same"

"Walk with me and I will explain more on the way" Fury motioned for me to follow after him.

"Come on Blurrster" No way in pit I am leaving him on his own.

"As you are thinking that the branch we are wanting to be in partnership with NEST is a non-important part of S.H.I.E.L.D. , but I know that when you meet my team you eat your words. Is that the kids say nowadays" Fury raised his eyebrow at me.

"All depends on the person" I shrugged. "So this team of yours, what so special about them"

"Well for starters Agent Romanoff is a part of the team.."

"If it is a team of highly qualified badass spies, I won't be impressed" I cut him off.

"Other than Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton being a part of the team they are the only spies. This team has a diversity set of skills between them. Put them together and you get a highly advance team helping to fight for the good of the planet." Fury briefly said what this team was, without giving too much away.

"So in other words this team is S.H.I.E.L.D's defence system to some extent. Still a team to do your dirty work for you. Come on then let's see this team of yours, I want to see what Natasha's team mates are like" I smirked.

Fury led us into a huge training room. Across the room there was many stands filled with different varieties of weapons. On one of the walls was a motion climbing wall, looks like one that adjusts the gradient of the wall making it harder to climb. There was a few punching bags hanging next to the training mats. I've got to admit it's not a bad training area.

"Hey look Fury and little red are here" a familiar obnoxious voice called out. That voice sounded like Stark, wasn't he the one who changed the hold music?

"Natasha just texted she was on her way, that isn't her" I heard Clint argue, there was a sound like someone hitting someone on the back of the head and then a yelp.

"Enough you two" Fury snapped, like he was telling of two children. "If you two are quiet finished I might introduce the NEST representative who will be training and working with you"

"Representative now that's low, I thought I was an ambassador for NEST" I scoffed.

"They sent you" Clint snorted. "Out of everyone they sent you"

"Hey Birdbrain good see you too I'm doing great thanks for asking" I shouted over to him. "Who are your friends, or well guys you wish were your friends"

"Woah she got you there birdie" Stark burst out laughing before walking over to me and shaking my hand. "The names Tony but you already knew that, and who may you be"

"Nice prank you pulled on changing the hold music, I'm Beta" I shook Tony's hand. "So this is the team that will be partnering up with NEST"

I looked between the four men. Then it hit, I know where I have seen them all. Fury isn't serious is he, this team there the no fragging way. Primus base is going to have a field day when I bring these guys back with me.

"Please tell me your not fraggin with me Fury" I looked back at his stone emotionless face. "The team partnering up with NEST is the Slaggin Avengers, dude no way"

"You know who we are" Steve stepped forward looking curious at me. "But we know nothing of your team NEST"

"Truly I wish I could tell you right here but that's something that better explained in person" There now way I am explaining giant alien robots to the Avengers with the Autobots and the others here with me, it's not happening. "Just keep this in mind when it comes to meeting my team. There's more to them than meets the eye"

"Well that leaves it open to anything and everything" Bruce piped up. "Not giving anything away, what are you black ops"

"If you get technical we are a technological advance black ops team" I summarised, "That's all I will say till you come to and meet my team soon to be your new team"

I turned back to Blurr and whistled to him. "Blurrster come out and say hi"

Blurr thankfully climbed out of his alt mode, than just randomly appearing out of know where. "HihihihiI'mBlurr" Blurr spoke in his normal blurring of words.

"He said he's Blurr" I translated the speed demon. "You get use to the speed he talks at after awhile" they all nodded slowly trying to understand how it was possible for him to talk that fast.

"So who's the new meat I get to beat" Natasha's voice rang out through the room.

"Bitch please you can try but you'll fail to beat me" I snorted.

"Err I don't think that is wise B…" Steve tried to warn me, not knowing that Natasha and I go way back.

"I see we have an over confident recruit…." Natahsa stopped mid sentence staring at me.

"Miss me" I wiggled my eyebrows at her while grinning like a mad woman.

"I swear with every passing day you grow more insane and immature" Natasha sighed.

"Where the fun without a little insanity" Tony shot back.

"Yeah Starks right everyone needs a little crazy now and then" I added, "I chose 90% of the time"

"Who let them two meet" Natasha glared at the other while pointing at Tony and I.

"I'm getting the feeling you and Beta know each other" Bruce pointed between Natasha and I. What's it with people pointing at me today.

"That an understatement of the year" Clint sniggered.

"Do tell" Tony smirked.

"Well if you had let me finish" Clint shot back.

"Well you stopped I wanted to know more" Tony snapped.

"Girls girls your both pretty" Natasha and I said in unison, stopping a bitch fight before one broke out.

"Does anyone else think that's creepy" Tony looked confused but freaked out a little.

"Find what creepy" we said in unison.

"Anyway Clint you were about to tell us something" Steve persisted.

"Oh yeah" Clint scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You could say Beta and Nat go way way back"

"What bird brain is trying to say is Beta, basically raised me from a young age till we were separated" Natasha cut to the chase.

"I found the little bundle of curls and I couldn't let anyone harm her" I smirked wrapping an arm around Natasha's shoulders. "Unfortunately we weren't in the best of places at the time, so I did what I could"

"Wait so you're like..Natasha's adoptive mother" Steve looked at us in confusions.

"I say more like sister than mother" Natasha voiced what we were both were thinking.

"How could you be, its not possible" Tony joined in. "Your like what 18, 19 maybe 20. And Natasha you're like what 25 there's no way"

"Like I said everything will be explain when you meet NEST"

"What's NEST got to do with any of this?" Bruce took of his glasses, look at me more closely.

"Urgh why me, I hate them, they know I hate explaining things" I sighed dramatically. "To make things simple for you I'm different I have a very slow aging, a lot slower than Captain here"

"Your rambling just cut to the chase" Natasha cut of my ramble.

"So anyway I age slowly, my age is equivalent to that of someone aged between 18 and 20. Family situation is well you wouldn't believe it.."

"You would never guess but if anyone would like to place any bets in guessing" Clint suggested.

"Yeah my family is crazy, but so am I" I admitted nodding at them. "But enough about me, tell me what you guys do around here, what's I hear of you saving New York"

* * *

Sunstreaker POV:

I snapped awake bolting up, throwing whoever was repeatedly poking and hitting me onto the floor. There was a yell as whoever hit the floor, followed by crying. Wait that crying sounded like.. slaggit.

"Slag" I scrambled to look down at the floor by the bed. "Gunner are you ok" I hulled him up off the floor and onto my holoform's lap.

"My head hurts" Gunner rubbed the back of his head. Fraggit it's not been one day yet and I've already hurt him. Primus I'm never going to be a good father to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You scared me"

"I scared you" he looked up at me with a puzzled look in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah you did sparkling" I crack a smiled ruffling his hair.

"I'm telling Sideswipe" Gunner smirked before scrambling off the bed and bolting out the door.

"Get back.."

"What is going on" Beta demanded as she emerged from the bathroom.

"He's your son" I growled before dismissing the holoform and transforming into my bi-pedal form.

_::Hey Sunshine:: _Sideswipe's overly cheerful voice came over the bond.

_::Don't call me that:: _I growled.

_::Anyway by any chance you missing something oh you know a sparkling:: _Sideswipe sniggered.

_::Where is he:: _

_::With me spending quality bonding time with his amazingly awesome Uncle Sides::_

_::Oh and were having a good conversation about you, scaredy bot::_

_::Were are you both:: _I demanded halting in my tracks, there in the rec room were else would Sideswipe be. I found my dumbaft brother and my sparkling laughing away playing video games.

I smirked to myself as I walked into the rec-room unnoticed. Sneaking up behind them. I leant over the couch lifting Gunner up by his foot, holding him in front of my faceplates.

"Ahhh put me down" Gunner screamed.

"Woohoo I win" Sideswipe cheered, "I beat your tiny aft"

"Now why would I do that" I poked his stomach.

"Uncle Side's you only won because Daddy picked me up" Gunner grinned down at Sideswipe from where he sat on my servo.

"Nah ha"

"Ah ha"

"Nah ha"

"You're just a sore loser" Gunner shot back. "You were getting beat by a youngling"

"Sideswipe stop you're pouting" I rolled my optics at him. "And you are not yet a youngling, my little sparkling" I ruffled Gunner's hair.

"Aaawww look at you Sunny going all soft and mushy" Sideswipe snorted. I shot a glare at Sideswipe cutting him off from saying anymore.

"We should get going so we can say goodbye to Beta before her plane leaves" I suggested.

"Hey there's my beautiful boy" Beta shouted from where she stood grinning with Jess and Kate. As I opened my doors for Gunner and my holoform to step out.

"Hi Mamma" Gunner laughed, hugging Beta tightly.

"You know I don't know if it's good for Gunner to be round two vain glitches like you" Kate joked.

"I agree, let's hope Gunner doesn't act like you two" Jess agreed.

"Dude your jealous of my amazing awesomeness" Beta rolled her eyes at Jess and Kate.

"Gunner who's better Mamma or Daddy?" Sideswipe asked,

"Mamma" Gunner grinned.

"What about me" I scoffed.

"Eh you'll do" Gunner shrugged. Beta, Jess, Kate and Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"You told him that" I accused Beta.

"What me, I didn't do it" Beta snapped out of her laughing fit. I didn't believe her, no way in pit.

"Yo what we missing out on over here" Jazz, Barricade and Bee walked over to us in their holoforms.

"Just Gunner knocking Sunny's ego down a few notches" Kate answered walking over to stand with Barricade who wrapped his arms round her waist drawing her close to him.

"Someone should" Jazz sent a smirk my names. Frag him being an officer or I would pound some new dents in him.

"Beta it's time to go" Will shouted over.

"Ok Will" Beta shouted back, her smiled dropped. "I guess it's time.."

Beta was forcefully dragged into a group hug by Jess, Jazz, Kate, Sides and Barricade. "Hug time" Kate added.

"Don't go" Jess pouted as they pulled away.

"Calm down I will call you when I'm there" Beta laughed.

"You better had" Jazz ordered.

"Right my turn" Bee smirked walking over to her.

"Don't you dare" Beta warned. Bee ignored her warning and threw her over his shoulder. "Bee put me down" Beta yelled bashing Bee's back with her fist.

"Hey cut it out I'm just hugging my sister goodbye" Bee laughed spinning around in circles.

"Bee put her down" I demanded. Bee rolled his eyes before setting Beta back on her feet.

"Kill joy" Bee mumbled.

Beta tackled Bee into a hug burring her head into his shoulder. "Don't get into too much trouble without me"

"You know I can't make that promise" Bee returned her hug. If he wasn't her brother and just some random mech, he wouldn't look at her let alone touch her. They finished their goodbyes and Beta walking over to Bossbot and the others to say some more goodbyes.

The time came for Gunner and I to say our goodbyes. "Come on sparkling, let's go say bye to your Mamma" I took his hand as we walked over to Beta.

"Hey Beta someone here has something to say to you" I called over to her, I gave Gunner a nudge towards her.

"Mamma do you have to go" Gunner crossed his arms pouting up at Beta.

Beta crouched down to Gunner's level. "Baby you know if I didn't have to go I wouldn't" She pulled Gunner into a hug. "I would chose to stay here with you over anything sweetspark"

"But I don't want you to go" Gunner cried.

"And I don't want to go either" Beta soothed him. "Think about it this way, you get to spend time with your Daddy" Beta looked up at me nodding towards Gunner.

"Yeah squirt just you and me till your Mamma gets back" I crouched down next to them both.

"If you ever want to talk to me, always remember that you can ring me at any time" Beta lifted Gunner's face to look at him. "I will always have time for you sweetspark" Beta kissed his forehead.

"Mamma"

"Yes Gunner"

"Someone else has something to say to you" Gunner elbowed my ribs.

"Is that so" Beta shot me a wink, before standing up.

"I think it's my turn now" I put my hands on her hips, pulling her close. "Do you have to go" I faked pouted.

Beta rolled her eyes. "You fight decepticons, you're not seven you'll be fine while I'm gone. So stop with the pouting" she tapped my cheek.

"What am I going to do without you" I mumbled in to her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I'm only going to be away for a week at most a month" she laughed. Primus I love her laugh.

"A month, no not happing" I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs round my waist. "If I knew it could be a month, I would never agreed for you to go" I chuckled.

"Put me down you slagger" Beta giggled resting her forehead against mine. "Do I not get a goodbye kiss" she smirked leaning down for a kiss. I met her half way kissing her slow and as if it was our first and last kiss.

"Get a room" Multiple voices yelled out.

"Beta time to go, pilot's waiting for you" Will yelled.

I set her down back on her feet stealing one last kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" she kissed me one last time before she boarded the plane. We all stood around watching the plane set of down the run way and lift of into the sky.

"So what do you want to do first" I turned and look down at Gunner.

* * *

Beta POV:

It's coming to the end of the third week of Avenger training. As Steve liked to call it, where Tony called it team bonding. I thought Ironhide was bad when it came to training, oh no Steve is just as bad.

First started the 5:30 am mini marathon around New York. 7:00am began one to one combat, these guys do know how to put up a good fight. Natasha's got a great team here. If this is what they call training I'd hate to be on their bad side.

Being caught up in all this training I may have forgotten to call base. Yeah I got yelled at a lot for not contacting them sooner. Over protective glitches, but I love em.

_Memory:_

_I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted after the latest training session. Urgh I need to start up with training again with Hide and Mia, instead of hiding from them. My muscles ached everytime I moved, who knew you could get out of shape this quick._

"_HeyHeyHeywhatyoudoing" Blurr sat down next to me, repeatedly poking me in my leg._

_I groaned ignoring Blurr rolling onto my front, to block out the light "Leave me alone" I buried my face into the couch cushion._

"_Don't be mean to the kid Beta" Steve scowled. I lifted my arm into the arm flipping him off. Which earnt a smack up the side of the head from Natasha._

"_WhoyoucallingkidIamnokid" Blurr demanded._

"_Cut it out Blurr" I nudged his head with my foot, cutting off his rambling._

"_Who wants lunch I'm cooking" Clint yelled from the kitchen. I shook at the thought of the last time it was Clint's turn to cook. There was nearly no cooker left, Tony had to replace the thing. A round of no thanks answered Clint's question, guess we all thought the same. _

"_Mr Stark there seems to be an unknown caller trying to contact" Jarvis announced._

"_Put em threw Jarvis" Tony waved his hand. Jarvis switched on the TV, putting threw our mysterious caller. _

"_BetaBetaBetalookthatplacelooksjustlikebase" Blurr began poking me again. Urgh why won't he leave me alone. Wait did he say base? I shot up accidently knocking Blurr of the couch, staring at the TV._

"_Tony does this work as a two way receiver" I asked pointing towards the TV._

"_Sure does why you think Jarvis put it up there" Tony rolled his eyes._

"_Who is this trying to contact us and what do you want" I demand, I'm really not in the mood to be patient or to beat around the bush. "Well we are waiting I demand to know who you are"_

"_Moody" Clint coughed._

"_Hey who do you think you're talking too"_

"_I would know if you had answered my question dumbass" I snapped._

"_Hey no need for the attitude"_

_Wait you've got to be shitting me. "Kate, Jess" the duo pop into view._

"_Yes we did it" they cheered fist pumping each other and doing some sort of victory dance._

"_Hey it was me who managed to get through" Jazz appeared next to them in holoform._

"_Yeah but it was our idea" they argued._

"_Will you three give up" I yelled. "You two came up with the idea" I pointed to Jess and Kate. "You made the idea a reality" I pointed to Jazz._

"_Is that Beta" someone called in the distance._

"_What's it to you" Jess yelled back to them._

"_Who's your friends" Steve and Tony sat down at either side of me. _

"_Just wait you'll probably meet them all" I smirked my mood vanishing. No sooner had I said that, the screen zoomed out and the Autobots in holoform along with Will, Epps and Graham appeared._

"_Hey hey" I called out. _

"_Hey is that all we get hey!" Numerous voices yelled out. _

"_You have been gone a week, a week" Bee started with his dramatics. "A week with no contact, something could have happened to you and we wouldn't have known. You could have offlined"_

"_Shut up will you" I rolled my eyes at him. "You would off known if I was dead, numb nuts"_

"_Enough you two, were not spending this call with you arguing" Dad shot us both a pointed look._

"_Sorry Dad" We said in unison._

"_Is that your Dad" Tony looked back and forth between me and the screen._

"_Yes Tony that is my Dad..."_

"_Did you just say Tony as in Tony Stark" Kate yelled. "Oh my god no fricken way" _

"_Yes that is Tony to my right and yes that is Steve Rogers to my left yes I am with the Avengers" I got rushed to get it out of the way. There was a little fangirl moment between the humans when they realised who they were in contacting._

"_MAMMA"_

"_GUNNER" I yelled back with the same enthusiasm. "Who's my favourite boy"_

"_I am" he jumped up in the air. "Why haven't you called sooner" He sulked._

"_Steve's fault" I blamed Steve._

"_Liar" Gunner looked at me unamused._

"_Steve has been making me train hard and ive been tired and I may have forgot" I laughed nervously._

"_If you hadn't been missing training sessions you would be in this situation" Ironhide smirked._

"_Don't even go there" He scares me when he has that look._

"_When you return training will begin again, no excuses" Ironhide left no room to debate. "That goes for you too Jess and Kate"_

"_Dammit" they both groaned shooting me a death glare._

"_Anyway this is a little early and unplanned but hey ho. Avengers meet NEST" I pointed to the TV. "NEST meet the Avengers, the reason I am in New York is because S.H.I.E.L.D has a certain team they want to partner with NEST. That team is the Avengers" I briefly explained to the awe looking NEST humans._

"_You better not be fragging with us Beta" Jess growled._

"_No she isn't and I speak for the rest of us Avengers in saying we look forwards to meeting you and working alongside you" Steve backed me up._

"_I speak for us here at NEST, we look forward to meeting you and your team" Dad returned the gesture. _

"_Whats going on in here" Sunstreaker walked into view._

"_Sunshine" I beamed._

"_Beta" Sunny looked at me shocked. "Why have you not called sooner"_

"_Well leave you two alone" Jazz began pushing everyone out of view. A chorus of bye Beta's and quit it Jazz could be heard._

"_Why haven't you called sooner" Sunny asked again._

"_I wanted to make sure you missed me before I called" I smiled sweetly at him._

"_Ha look you go all mushy when he's around" Tony and Clint snorted. Natasha slapped Clint up the side of the head while I did the same to Tony._

"_So you miss me yet" I asked _

"_No not really its been quite quiet without you here and Gunner and I have been bonding" Sunny smirk._

"_Haven't missed you either" I shrugged "Actually been peacefully not having to put up with your egotistical ways. And Steve here is so much better company than you" I grabbed Steve's arm wrapping it round my shoulders. "Ain't that right Steve babe"_

_Poor Steve turned bright red and froze in his seat. "Hey look at cap blushing" Tony Laughed. _

"_Leave Steve alone or I'll tell Pepper it was you who pranked her laptop to explode and not Clint" _

"_You wouldn't dare" Tony challenged._

"_Try me Stark"_

"_I wouldn't try it" Sunny back me up. "You don't want to mess with a fragged off Beta"_

"_What's suppose to mean" I glowered darkly at him_

"_Er Erm" Sunstreaker stuttered and fidgeted "Your scary as pit when your fragged off, not something I want to mess with. I'd rather face decepticons than you when your fragged off" _

"_You clearly haven't met Doctor Banner. That man has major anger issues" Tony whistled._

"_You haven't met Hatchet" Sunstreaker and I shot back._

"_It doesn't help with you repeatedly trying to test his patience Stark" Steve counter acted._

"_How's Gunner holding up" I asked._

"_We've been pulling pranks to keep his mind occupied" Sunny grinned._

"_Don't get him into too much trouble please" I pleaded. _

"_No promises" I rolled my eyes at the smirk plastered on his face. "Beta I gotta go training new recruits"_

"_Who's Gunner with?" _

"_Grandpa Prime" haha Dad's gunna hate that new nickname, too bad its sticking._

"_Don't terrorise the new recruits too much, save some for me" I smirked._

"_Will do, Love you Beta"_

"_Love you too Sunny" The screen went black ending the call. I miss them all so much, why haven't I called them sooner._

"_Aww you two said the L word" Tony cooed. I tackled him to the floor, pinning him face first with his arms trapped in my grasp behind his back. _

"_Urhh get off" Tony's screams muffled into the carpet. _

"_You guys hear anything" I asked them. _

"_Nope"_

"_I didn't think so either"_

That was two weeks ago since then I have tried to call them couple times a week. Training is now like a breeze now that I'm back into the habit of it. Steve was so generous to give us a training free weekend. Primus it has been well needed. Tony declared it was Shawama night and ordered everyone one to attend. It was a great why haven't I tried Shawama before, I'm so sharing this with everyone. Shawama for everyone.

When we got back we decided to give Steve and Blurr a Movication. Couple of hours later and million questions asked he enjoyed it. To be honest we were all close to throttling the captain if he asked one more question.

I felt knackered after the weeks training, so I bid my goodnights and made my way to my room for the night. After changing into my pj's I collapsed onto the bed, snuggling under the covers. I couldn't sleep, tossing and turning for hours. My body felt drained where my mind was wide awake.

It didn't help with Bee leaving his side of the twin bond open. All I keep feeling is jolts of anger. What's going on back at base to make Bee feel this way? My happy go brother hardly ever gets angry. What the pit is happening back at base.

"Jarvis what time is it" I called out.

"It is 3:30am Miss Beta"

"Thanks Jarvis" I mumbled climbing out of bed walking out of my room and to the elevator down to the living floor. It's surprising how quiet the tower gets at night, so peaceful.

Urgh my head was spinning it was making it hard to think straight. I walked outside hoping the cool night air would help clear my pounding head. Leaning against the railing I held my head in my hands. Taking deep breaths of the cold night air.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping" looking behind me Natasha walked out the door towards me.

"I could ask the same of you" My head was just getting worse with all the emotional beatings. "Something's wrong" I mumbled under my breath.

"Beta what's going on you seem on..edge"

"Its Bumblebee his emotions are all over the place and using me as a punching bag" I groaned sliding down to the floor. "Something's happening at base and I don't know what it is."

"Have you tried using your twin whatever to try talking to Bee" She asked kneeling down looking at me with concern.

"Yeah he keeps ignoring me" I nodded numbly. Then it hit waves of fear, worry, dread flooded over me. I felt my body shaking, I was scared I didn't know what was happening and it was killing me.

"Something's really not right something really has happened" my voice sounded shaky.

_:Bee what's going on, please I need to know: _The strong waves of emotions stopped suddenly as Bee shut his side of the bond. He's hiding something.

"He cut me off the slagger" I growled punching the ground. "No I'm going back to base" I pushed her away.

"Don't been stupid" She rolled her eyes, grabbing my arm.

"Do you think Tony will notice if I borrow one of his suits" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes now come on let's get you back to bed" Natasha helped me back onto my feet and back to my room. Now I felt mentally and physically drained, I leant on Natasha for support as we tumbled into my room.

Natasha helped me into bed, "God its like your drunk or something"

"Hey if I was drunk I would be singing and dancing" I chuckled as I snuggled into the covers. Natasha laid down next to me on top of the covers.

"If I remember which I do" she pointed "You were always bursting out spontaneously singing. Anywhere and everywhere anytime or place. I miss your spontaneous singing, never thought I would but I do"

"Yeah well so do I" I sighed.

"Then why don't you do it anymore" Natasha asked

"I actually don't have an answer for that" why did I actually ever stop. "You think it's time to pull it back out of the box"

"Just think about it" was the last I heard before the darkness took over.

Sometime later a bright light pierced through the darkness. Cracking open my eyes I shut them closed tightly blocking out the blinding light. "Jarvis close the curtains please" I pleaded.

"Jarvis don't" Natasha dismissed my demand. "You get out of bed"

"You go frag yourself" I buried myself into a duvet cocoon.

"Beta.." Natasha warned. Grabbing one of the pillow I threw it in the direction of her voice. I knew it wouldn't hit her but it was worth a try. "Out of bed"

"Natasha.." I mocked her warning. "Piss off"

"Fine" she sighed. Wait she never gives up.. "Steve now" she yelled.

My door opened and I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. "I hate to do this Beta" I knew she was smirking, the fragger.

I felt the duvet being ripped from above me, making me curl up into a ball. Two large hands grabbed me throwing me over Steve's shoulder. "What is it with people man handling me" I yelled beating Steve's back with my fist.

Poor Steve carried a kicking a screaming me down to the communal floor, throwing me onto the couch. "Was the kicking and screaming really necessary?"

"Yes yes it was" I sulked. "Was it necessary for you to wake me up so early".

"Beta its four in the afternoon" Clint deadpanned.

"Anyway" Natasha cut of my smart remark. "The reason we woke you is because of them" Natasha nodded to whoever was behind me.

"Who would be wanting to see me" I was curious.

"Boys" Natasha yelled over her shoulder. The door of to the left of the room opened. Blurr walked through the door first followed behind him were two tall older men, the taller man looked similar to Dad?

"Blurrster who are they" I pointed to the men behind him.

"Betayourawakefinallyithoughtyouwerenevergoingtowakehowcanyourechargeforthatlong" Blurr rambled.

"Blurr enough" the tall man cut Blurr's rambles. Wait Prowl?

"Prowl" I tilted my head like a confused puppy.

"And Magnus" He replied

"Urgh" I groaned dramatically. "Why you" I pointed at Ultra Magnus. "Of all people why you"

"Beta be nice to our guests" Steve scowled me, yet again.

"Who are they" Tony asked pointing at the holoforms.

"Prowl, he was my guardian whenever my Dad was away working" I pointed to Prowl. "And Magnus, my incredibly annoying Uncle"

Their mouths formed an 'o' slowly taking in the new information. "Why are you here" Bruce questioned.

"Were here because of her" Magnus pointed at me.

"It wasn't me, I have done nothing of whatever you are going to accuse me off" I denied. "You have no proof to charge me guilty"

"You haven't done anything wrong" Prowl tried to calm down my dramatics. "Well that we know off"

"Yeah I already knew that" I rolled my eyes "Then why are you here then" I wish they would just hurry up and tell me already.

"If you would just let us continue without interruption you would know by now" Magnus grumbled.

"Do not start with me today" I warned. "I've had enough of Bee and his whirlwind of emotions then blocking me completely. So. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me"

"She already knows" Magnus and Prowl shot a look between them.

"She is sat here and She doesn't know what you fragheads are on about" I yelled jumping up from the couch. Only to be yanked back down before I had the chance to lunge at them.

"Will you calm down" Natasha wacked me up the side of my head.

"We are here by Prime's orders to be your temporary guardians" Magnus told.

"Why I have Blurr to protect me" I quizzed.

"Beta is safe here with us, we can protect her" Steve argued.

"No, no you can't not against them" I disagreed, shaking my head. "Who's been hurt I swear to primus if it was either Bee or Sunstreaker I'm gunna beat their dumbafts"

Prowl walked over kneeling in front of me taking my hands in his own. "Beta I know it is much to ask but you must wait till Prime calls. Then he will explain what has happened"

"Are you fragging with me" I pushed him away standing up glaring at Magnus and Prowl. "Something has happened back at base and you are both refusing to tell me. Your using the Prime can explain it better excuse, because you don't want to tell me yourselves not wanting to put up with an over emotional femme. Well guess what, you've got worse. How can you do this, how can you keep something like this from me."

I stormed out of the room, running up the stairs to the floor I was staying on. Slamming my door shut, the wall vibrated with the force of impact. Falling face first onto the bed I grabbed a pillow. I shoved my face into it and screamed like my life depended on it.

What's happened that's so major that they can't well won't tell me? Why would they keep something like this from me? It's got to be something big if they've sent Prowl and Ultra Magnus as protection detail.

"Miss Beta your phone appears to be ringing" Jarvis tore me from my thought. Huh I guess he was right, I grab my phone out of my pocket to see who was ringing. Looking at the screen _Kate_'s face and name flashed.

"Hello" I scrambled to answer before it went off.

"Beta"

"Kate what is going on" I yelled down the phone. "Please just tell me what has happened before I go on a crazed rampage"

"Are you still in earshot of Ultra Magnus and Prowl?"

"No" I answered, "Wait how did you know I was with them"

"Barricade tapped into your phone to make sure it was safe to contact you" Oh that's how they knew. "Beta we are on our way to you, Jazz is covering for us back at base that's why he's not here or he would be"

"Will you just tell me already" I screamed.

"Beta the decepticons attacked the base" Those fraggers are going to pay. "We won the battle but.." Kate trailed off.

"Kate you better tell me" I threatened.

"Jess was taken" Kate whispered. "But it gets worse Gunner was with her" I felt everything around me freeze. My body was numb I could speak to say what was on my mind.

"Why wasn't Sunstreaker with him" where was he? Why wasn't he looking after OUR son?

"He was in the brig with Sideswipe after a prank they pulled on Ratchet" Kate explained. "Jess and I was with Gunner when the attack began. Jess volunteered to take Gunner to somewhere safe. I decided to follow behind them and provide cover for them to get out. It didn't go to plan, some freaky looking con with his face hidden behind a visor snatched them up. Flying off with them both trapped in his cockpit"

"Why haven't I been told sooner" I yelled. "That is my SON and FRIEND taken by the decepticons and they thought not tell me."

"They thought if you knew, you would go after them when you got the chance without thinking"

"They are damn slaggin right I will go after them" I declared. "How long till you arrive"

"We should be in New York by early morning"

"Good once you arrive we will bring back what belong to us" I hung up storming back down to the Autobot officers. How could they keep this from me my son and friend have been captured by the decepticons and they think keeping this from me is okay. Oh they have another thing coming, no one messes with my son and friends.

"Hey looks who's back" Tony smirked, I shot him a look shutting him up immediately.

Walking over to the two officers, I raised both my hands slapping them both hard across the face. They recoiled away from me holding their bright red cheeks. The room was silent, shocked with what they had just witnessed. I didn't care who they were at this moment, I was pissed off to the max and was seeing red.

"How dare you, how fragging dare you keep this away from me" I roared. "Who do you think you fucking are keeping this away from me"

"Beta.." Ultra Magnus tried to cut me off.

"Don't you fucking speak till I ask you too" I growled darkly. "You have no right not to tell me. I should have been notified as soon as you all found out. There should not have been no second thought to keep me in the dark about this"

"If we had told you. You would have ran off without second thought and would have done something idiotic that would get yourself hurt" Prowl argued.

"What is going on" Steve demanded.

"There has been an attack at base" Ultra Magnus answered.

"Oh how rich you tell them about the attack but you wouldn't tell me" I laughed darkly. "Your damn right I'm going decepticon hunting"

"That is why we didn't tell you" Ultra Magnus threw his arms up. "You just admitted what we were all thinking"

"Who wouldn't go after the assholes who hold their SON and FRIEND captive" I roared. "You have no idea how pissed off and angry with all of you who decided to keep this from me. I don't know how you even gave it a second thought not to tell me my SON was taken by the decepticons."

"Beta we need to wait for the others to arrive tomorrow. Then we will form a plan to bring them both back. I promise" Prowl tried to reason with my anger.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "A promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than a promise today" I walked away towards the training room, to blow of some steam.

* * *

Jess POV:

Three weeks have near enough passed since Beta left, and much has changed at base. That was all because of one mech, Prowl. Damn this mech likes his rules, fraggin stick in the mud. Since Prowl's arrival many rules have been made and enforced. After these rules had been made, something ticked in that processor of his. I bet he thought oh we haven't got somewhere to put the naughty bots and human. Thus the brig was made.

Surprisingly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't the first to visit it. It was actually Kate, Mudflap and Skids. The three of them filled Ironhide's cannons with chocolate, marshmallows and gram cracker. The shooting range and Ironhide was covered in smores. Ratchet was right happy either, he's still demanding to know how they got a hold of such sugary fatty foods.

I swear down the first place I visit when we go state side is McDonalds. Frag Ratchet and his healthy food. Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Gunner took the first week the hardest. The three of them moped around for a while, well mainly Bee.

Things started to get back to normal once Kate and the chevy twins pranked Ironhide. Kate and the chevy twins have never been ones to dwell in silence, so what better way to break everyone of their moping than pull a prank. Sure it gave them time in the newly built brig, but I don't think they cared much really.

Since the first call with Beta, Ironhide has been pushing Kate and I into more training. We had only just managed to get away with not training, but no now we have to train three hours a day, five days a week. Ironhide really must love pushing people way beyond the limit. Fragger.

"Urgh I feel like I've been hit by a truck" I groaned collapsing onto the couch, but missing it completely and falling onto the floor. "Nurgh my whole body aches"

"I could sleep for a week" Kate mumbled into the couch cushions.

You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea. The rec room was quiet and empty for once. Perfect for a little nap, well that was till "Pile on" someone yelled before a heavy weight collided with my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"Jazz get your fat aft of me" I huffed trying to shift Jazz off of me.

"Hey look dog pile" two more voices called out, before I felt more weight crushing me to the ground.

"Come on…Guys.. " Slag it these guys are heavy. "Kate...Help"

"No no my Nutella, no takey my Nutella" Kate rambled, dammit she's asleep.

"Leave her alone" I little determined voice yelled out, causing the three heavy lumps to scream before rolling off of me.

"I can feel my lungs" I took deep breathes giving my lungs the air they needed.

"Ow Ow Ow stop stop stop it" multiple voices yelled out. Turning to where the yelling was coming from. I found Gunner repeatedly bashing Jazz, and the terror twins with a pillow.

Like mother like son. "I think they've had enough bashing, Gunner" I laughed. Gunner ceased his bashing and looked up at me pouting.

"Aww I like hitting them with pillows" definitely like mother like son.

"Yeah well enough is enough" Kate grumbled.

"Your not my Mamma" Gunner crossed his arm, glowering defiantly.

"No but I am your dad" Sunny picked Gunner up in a bear hug.

"I didn't think of that" Gunner squealed. We spent the rest of the day relaxing

"Now I believe another lesson in pranking is in order" Sunstreaker smirked walking out of the rec room with Gunner, and dragging Sides along with them.

The next few days passed on the same way training, practise drills, meetings. Pranks, Prowl and Red Alerts constant glitchings. This started out like all the others, well that was till Prime came along telling us about the recent events.

The terror twins and the minor twins decide to pull some pranks on Ratchet and Prowl. Giving them a one way ticket to the brig.

"Hey bossbot" Kate waved as we walked through the main hanger towards our quarters.

"Jessica, Kate just the two I have been looking for" Optimus knelt down offering us his hand for us to climb on to.

"What can we do for you" Optimus rose to his towering height, and walked in the direction of the Autobot offices.

"It has come to my attention that both terror and minor twins have joined Bumblebee in the brig" Optimus began. "As both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee are both in the brig. I need someone to look after Gunner while I am in meetings with your Government"

"Fine with me" we said in unison.

"Are you both sure. It will only be for an hour till Bumblebee's time is up"

"Were sure Bossbot" Kate and I reassured, the over worked leader.

"I thank you both greatly" Optimus smiled down at us. Optimus keyed in the code to one of the office, walking inside as the door slide open. Walking inside I had to bite my lip, fighting myself from bursting out laughing.

Gunner stood on Prowl's desk with his arms crossed, glaring at the SIC. Prowl stood in front of the sparkling with his hands on his metal hips.

"Do it" Gunner demanded,

"I will not, take part in your childish game" Prowl grumbled.

"Do it"

"No"

"Do it now"

"I will not"

"Do it"

"Fine" Prowl mumbled giving in.

"Yes" Gunner grinned. "Mad Prowler" Prowl's door wings shot up into a straight v. "Sad Prowler" his door wings shot down into an upside down v.

"I'm going to offline Jazz and Beta" Prowl muttered.

"You won't hurt Mamma or Uncle Jazzy or I hurt you" Gunner threw a datachip at Prowl's helm.

"That's illogical you cannot hurt me"

"Illogical my butt" Gunner snorted. "Don't underestimate me"

"Did your Mamma teach you that?"

"Yep" Gunner stood proud.

"If you two are quiet finished" Optimus raised his optic ridge at the two. Prowl helm shot up looking directly at us.

"Optimus Sir" Prowl stuttered.

"Prowl" Optimus chuckled.

"Hey Grandpa" Gunner grumbled crossing his arms. "nice to see you to"

"Gunner no need for dramatics" Kate rolled her eyes as we jumped from Prime's hand onto the desk.

"No need to terrorize Prowl he has enough to put up with Sunny and Sides" I wrapped my arm around his little shoulders.

"You should listen to the femmes, sparkling" Prowl warned.

"Why should I listen to you"

Kate walked over to Gunner clamping her hand over his mouth. Stopping him from saying anymore. She wrapped her arm round his stomach lifting him of his feet, walking back over to Optimus.

"You mind" Kate nodded to the floor. Optimus chuckled shaking his head. Plucking the two of the desk and onto the floor, repeating the same with me.

"Laters" We yelled as we walked out the office door. Gunner kept on kicking and twisting till Kate set him down on his feet.

"Kate" Gunner whined.

"What, I wanted ice cream and we were waiting for you" Kate shrugged.

Gunner bolted towards the kitchen at the mention of ice cream. "Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream" he yelled.

I shot a look at Kate before dashing after him. It didn't take much for us to catch up with the hyperactive Gunner. The three of us walked through the base towards the mess hall hoping not to getting caught by Ratchet.

Just as we walked inside the mess hall, the base alarm system sounded. The men inside jumped to action racing out to the armoury. I grabbed Gunner's hand keeping him close to me. It not is it? Shooting a look at Kate confirmed my fears. Decepticons.

Snapping out of it I pick up Gunner running after Kate. "Kate Jess" we turned to see who was yelling us. Graham came running towards us in his battle gear.

"Decepticons are attacking the north side of base" he yelled over the sounds gun shots and blasts.

"That's this side" Kate shouted back.

"Get Gunner to the brig" Graham ordered. "Kate take this see any cons you know what to do" He through his rifle to Kate. "Get out of here" Graham shoved us into getting moving.

Making sure Gunner was secure on my back. I ran after Kate following her lead. The explosions and blasts grew quieter the deeper into base we ran. An explosion sent shockwave throughout the base, sending us flying off of our feet. As I fell to the ground I landed on my front head butting the floor. Gunner flung from my back, his head colliding with a sickening crack. Looking over at him he had energon trickling from his nose and lip. Tears glistening in his eyes threatening to pour over and down his cheeks. More explosions shook the base, I wasted no time getting to my feet lifting Gunner back onto my back and running after Kate. We skidded round the corner running down the hall way towards the brig. I could hear heavy footfalls racing towards us. Please be Autobot, please be Autobot. Grabbing Kate's shoulder I pushed her towards the storage hanger, we ran inside ducking behind a wall off oil drums.

Once we had caught over breaths, I quickly checked Gunner over. Checking for any other injuries. Luckily he had stopped bleeding and didn't have any other noticeable injuries. My breath hitched when somebot walked into the hanger, I held Gunner close, he looked up at me terror written all over his face. I motioned for him to stay quiet, and he managed to nod a little. Looking over at Kate she was mirroring the same look as I. Why won't these damn decepticons just fuck off and leave us alone. Whoever it was that followed inside was walking about looking for us.

"Kate" they called out. "Kate I know you're in here" Wait is that Barricade? Shooting a look over at Kate I could tell she was having a fight with herself. Debating to either call out or stay silent.

"Kate don't ignore me" Barricade called out. "I know you can hear me"

Something didn't feel right, there's something off. Why do I get the feeling that's not Barricade. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to muffle my heavy breathing.

"Kate" His voice sounded darker, deeper than it usually does. That's not Barricade, it he really was here he would be freaking out trying his hardest to find us. Not playing cat and mouse with us.

Sucking up a bowl of courage I peeked out looking for the bot responsible. Out of the corner of my eye, a black and purple blur pass right behind us. I shot back out of sight motioning for Kate and Gunner not to move.

"Kate He's right above us I tightened my grip on Gunner, holding him closer.

"Stay here" Kate whispered.

"What" I spluttered.

"I'll lead him away" Kate grabbed her gun, slowly getting to her feet, "Get him to the brig" with that she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Kate POV:

"You wanted me" I tightened my grip on the gun, pushing myself to go faster. "Come get me" I skidded round a pile of crates, kneeling down to catch my breath. Getting back onto my feet I ran out from where I was hiding. The ground beneath my feet disappeared, a cold metal hand wrap around my waist tightly lifting me off the ground.

"Soundwave hurry and get the other femme" a purple con crashes into the hanger firing at however was following. I god damn hope that's an autobot following him.

"Skywarp get back here you fragger" shots flew threw the hanger, out of the smoke Barricade emerged into the light.

While the creepy con Soundwave was distracted I wiggled in his grip. Reaching for the pistol hidden in the back of my jeans. Aiming at the centre of his visor firing a few rounds. "I said put me down" I gritted threw my teeth.

"Kate?" Barricade dodged a shot from Skywarp, round kicking the con in his midriff before kicking him to the ground. Taking advantage of Soundawave's distraction he punch the con in his creepy visor grabbing me from his grip before kicking Soundwave away.

"What are you doing" Barricade growled ducking behind the crates.

"Causing a distraction" I reloaded my pistol. "So Jess can get Gunner outta here…."

"Mission: Complete, Action: Retreat" Soundwave's creepy monotone voice sent shivers down my spine. What did he mean by mission complete.

"Put us down you slaggin tin can"

"Jess" I yelled rounding the corner to see Skywarp transforming with Jess and Gunner inside him. "No" I screamed falling to my knees, watching them flee. There gone. How was I going to tell the others, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Optimus, Bumblebee, Beta. She's going to hate me, she'll never trust me with Gunner again.

"Ate…Kate" Barricade's voice snapped me out of thought. "They'll understand, don't beat yourself up about it" he gently used his claw to wipe away a stray tear falling. "Those slaggers will pay, but now it's time to tell the others"

"Yeah that's not what I'm looking forwards too"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review always love to hear your thoughts and ideas. **

**Until Next Time, **

**SunnySidesOfTomorrw XD**


End file.
